Freedom
by Deh Cullen
Summary: Sem Isabella em sua vida, Edward tenta seguir em frente. E tudo parece piorar quando a verdade cai sobre ele, trazendo sentimentos que ele nunca pensaria sentir à tona.
1. Prólogo

_Essa fanfic é a continuação de Guilty e você pode ter acesso a ela no meu_ _perfil_._ Recomendo a leitura da primeira para entendimento dessa_.

_Bem-vindos e uma boa leitura_!

* * *

A casa tinha cheiro de fechada e estava escura. Sentindo seu coração apertar a cada passo que dava, Edward Cullen esticou a mão e apertou o interruptor.

Parecia que uma faca tinha lhe furado as costas.

As coisas estavam em seu lugar, mas tudo ali – a poeira, as janelas fechadas – indicava que ninguém vivia ali por um tempo.

Na verdade, desde que Isabella Swan fora presa, seu apartamento estava fechado.

O problema era que Edward conseguia imaginá-la ali. Jogada no sofá, aninhada em um cobertor enquanto via televisão ou lia. Ele sentia falta dela – ele sentia muita falta dela. O sorriso, os olhos, o modo que seu cabelo emoldurava o rosto. Os beijos, os toques.

Ele ainda a amava, mesmo meses após sua morte.

As lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto sem que ele se desse conta, enquanto caminhava pela casa, descobrindo outros cômodos, descobrindo outras coisas.

Descobrindo mais sobre ela.

A cozinha estava sem alimentos nenhum, descobriu ao abrir a geladeira e os armários. Mas ele conseguia imaginá-la cozinha e comendo às pressas ali. Na porta da geladeira, ele encontrou um bilhete.

Consulta com o dentista às 3:30 p.m. no dia 12/maio.

- A letra dela... – sussurrou, em meio a um sorriso.

Ele pegou o bilhete para si antes que percebesse e o guardou no bolso, saindo logo em seguida do cômodo. A próxima parada foi o escritório.

Havia livros ali. Milhares de livros. E fotos também. Ele viu cada uma delas, sentindo mais do que nunca falta da mulher por quem ele ainda era completamente apaixonado.

Por que ela tinha que ter partido daquele jeito?

Edward parou no banheiro também e sorriu ao ver o xampu de morangos dela. Sorriu ao imaginá-la cantando enquanto tomava banho...

E decidiu que era hora de criar coragem para ir olhar o último cômodo da casa: o quarto dela.

Ele seguiu pelo corredor e parou numa porta também fechada, sem indícios de que seria o quarto. Mas era a última...

Ele a abriu e encostou no batente da porta, observando tudo ao redor, enquanto as lágrimas ainda desciam com toda a força pelo seu rosto.

Era o quarto dela... As coisas dela.

Sem ter mais forças e sem se importar com a sujeira, Edward caminhou até a cama e deitou, puxando o travesseiro para si. Ele mergulhou o rosto ali e chorou tudo o que tinha para chorar.

Como ele podia suportar sua perda? Como podia lidar com isso, mesmo tendo passado meses desde a execução dela? Como podia seguir em frente e lidar com toda essa dor que ele estava sentindo naquele momento?

Ele não tinha respostas para nenhuma dessas perguntas, mas sabia que tinha que começar a lutar para ser feliz sem ela, acostumar com sua ausência.

Ela iria querer isso, afinal.

Ela iria querer que ele seguisse em frente.

* * *

**N/A:** Pobre menino Edward ):

Acho que surpreendi todo mundo, né? Ninguém meio que esperava que _Guilty_ fosse terminar daquele jeito... E que teria continuação também :x

Espero que estejam gostando.

A gente se fala amanhã (;

Besos


	2. Capítulo Um

**Edward POV.**

A caixa parecia um pouco amassada enquanto eu a carregava comigo para o quarto, sem me preocupar com mais nada. O telefone tocara mais cedo, assim como meu celular.

Mas naquele dia, em especial, eu não queria falar com ninguém.

Acendi a luz do meu quarto assim que entrei nele, já partindo para a cama e colocando a caixa ali, como se fosse a coisa mais importante de todo o meu mundo – e, de fato, era.

Sentei-me diante dela e tirei a tampa, colocando-a ao meu lado. Respirei fundo, a dor em meu coração constante, como sempre, aumentando um pouquinho mais quando fitei as coisas dela.

Eram coisas simplórias, coisas que ninguém sabia que eu tinha. Recortes de jornais falando sobre o caso dela, fotos que eu tinha tirado do jornal também, onde seu sorriso iluminava tudo. Os livros que eu dera a ela, incrivelmente mais gastos devido a tantas vezes que ela tinha lido. A ficha dela da prisão... Tudo.

As lágrimas rolavam para o meu rosto e eu nem me importava em estar chorando. Eu chorava sempre, todos os dias.

Mas isso não parecia diminuir minha dor.

Tirei todas as coisinhas que eu tinha dela da caixa, colocando-as ao meu lado e me enrolando no meu edredom. O recorte do jornal com sua foto estava em minha mão e meus olhos simplesmente não conseguiam desviar daquele sorriso lindo.

Daquele sorriso que eu tinha tanta falta.

Meu celular tornou a chamar em algum canto do quarto, mas não lhe dei atenção. Continuei a fitar a foto de _dela_, na esperança de acordar e ela estar ali.

Comigo.

O telefone começou a tocar, juntamente com meu celular.

Dessa vez decidi atender. Apenas para pedir que todos me deixassem em paz. Levantei, colocando a foto dela com todo cuidado na minha cama e voei até a sala, porque sinceramente não estava com paciência para procurar pelo meu celular. Puxei-o da base e levei até a minha orelha, secando o rosto enquanto murmurava _alô_.

- _Edward..._ – A voz da minha mãe soou hesitante do outro lado da linha. – _Querido, você não atende as ligações._

Eu me senti mal por estar tratando minha família daquele jeito, mas não podia lidar com eles naquele dia.

Não _naquele dia_.

Não quando fazia um mês desde que _ela_ tinha sido executada.

- Eu estou bem, mãe – sussurrei. – Só... hoje não, ok? Por favor, hoje eu preciso ficar sozinho.

- Certo... – Ela parecia triste e isso quebrou meu coração. Só que eu tinha tanto a lidar naquele dia. Precisava ficar sozinho. – Eu vou avisar aos seus irmãos... Fica bem, querido. Qualquer coisa, me liga.

- Ok – murmurei. – Desculpa por estar sendo esse filho, mãe... Eu só... eu preciso de um tempo.

- Eu sempre estarei aqui, Edward – disse. – Sempre.

Eu desliguei o telefone pouco depois, voltando a chorar.

Por quê?

Por que ela tinha que ter partido dessa maneira?

Sabendo que agora minha família iria me deixar em paz, segui novamente até meu quarto, deitei-me e puxei a foto dela para mim novamente.

- Eu nunca vou superar – murmurei. – Nunca vou conseguir te esquecer.

O próximo passo foi examinar a ficha dela. Eu me lembrava, quando, há uma semana, descobrira que ela tinha feito aniversário em setembro. Ela nunca falou, ela não deu a chance de comemorarmos.

Como eu podia seguir em frente? Como eu podia superar se cada pensamento era dela? Cada vez que eu fechava os olhos eu a via, cada vez que eu respirava, lembrava-me de seu cheiro. Ela esta comigo a todo o momento.

E eu realmente temia estar enlouquecendo.

Os anos que passei na faculdade de psicologia foram perdidos, porque tudo o que aprendera, tudo o que eu dizia para meus pacientes pareciam nada.

Nada, nenhuma daquelas palavras que repeti milhares de vezes para eles quando perdiam um ente querido, pareciam me fazer capaz de superar o que tinha acontecido de tão recente na minha vida.

Eu pedira demissão do emprego que tinha na prisão. Não conseguia ir lá mais, não conseguia entrar naquela sala onde a minha primeira vez – e única – com _ela_ tinha acontecido.

Entrara de férias no consultório e não sabia quando voltaria. Um amigo de confiança tomaria conta de tudo para mim.

Naquele momento, eu precisava de espaço. Eu precisava de tempo.

Ajeitei-me mais contra o travesseiro, puxando edredom mais para mim. Respirei fundo e deixei as coisas dela ali, fechando os olhos logo em seguida.

A voz dela, o cheiro dela, tudo que se referia a ela invadiram minha mente e eu logo abri os olhos, incapaz de lidar com isso agora. Levantei-me, seguindo para o banheiro e encarei meu reflexo no banheiro.

Meu cabelo estava mais desalinhado e maior do que eu jamais vira na vida. Eu tinha olheiras em torno dos olhos e parecia mais pálido. Minha barba crescia a cada dia que passava e eu estava mais magro.

Sabia que minha família se assustaria quando me visse novamente – fazia quase uma semana que eu não saía de casa para absolutamente nada –, mas não me importei.

Comecei a tirar minha roupa e abri o chuveiro, sem me importar com o jato de água fria. Permiti-me ficar ali durante alguns minutos antes de mudar para a água quente e começar a relaxar.

E como acontecia toda vez que eu me permitia chegar a tal ponto, a lembrança de vê-la morrendo na minha frente – há um mês, exatamente –, tomou conta da minha mente.

**Flashback On**

_Eu sentia falta de Bella mesmo tendo a visto há um minuto. Não consegui me sentar nem me mover. Ela iria morrer... Ela iria receber a injeção._

_E aí eu nunca mais iria vê-la._

_Tentando não parecer desesperado, saí de minha sala e andei pelos corredores, tentando chegar rápido a sala de testemunhas. Eu sabia que aquela imagem iria ficar para sempre na minha mente, mas precisava ver._

_Precisava acreditar que ela estava... morta. _

_Não sei quantos minutos passaram até eu conseguir chegar a sala de testemunhas. _

_Abri a porta de uma vez, ignorando os olhares curiosos a minha volta e vi as orbes castanhas dela me fitando, já sonolentas. Eu não sei ela percebeu, mas Bella deu um sorriso triste para mim e fechou os olhos._

_Para sempre._

_Fiquei ali, parado, enquanto o médico preparava a segunda seringa, aplicando nela logo em seguida. E depois, veio a terceira._

_A que pararia seu coração._

_O médico pegou seu estetoscópio e posicionou-o em seus ouvidos, para logo em seguida colocar a outra extremidade no peito de Bella._

_Ele esperou algum tempo antes de tirar, fazendo um sinal positivo para todos da sala de testemunhas._

_Para eles, ela era apenas mais uma criminosa sendo morta._

_Para mim, aquele sinal... mudaria e acabaria com minha vida._

**Fim do Flashback.**

As lágrimas, mais uma vez, rolaram com força pelo meu rosto. Lembrava-me de ter escapado dali e ter ido até a minha sala, onde peguei todas as minhas coisas e saí dirigindo feito louco pelas ruas de Texas.

Era difícil pensar naquele dia, mas eu pensava. Pensava toda vez que tentava esquecer.

**Bella POV.**

Um mês.

Era somente nisso que eu conseguia pensar quando abri os olhos naquela manhã que sábado. Há exatamente um mês minha vida havia mudado completamente.

Ou nem tanto...

Não conseguia me sentir livre ainda. Não podia sair de casa, não sem uma peruca e disfarces, claro. Mas era melhor. Bem melhor que ficar presa dentro de uma cela 24 horas por dia.

A casa onde estava morando era grande, maior do que eu certamente esperava quando Rose havia me dito que conseguira algo para mim. Eu não morava completamente sozinha, porém. Jacob Black, um cara que havia se tornado um grande amigo, vinha e ficava alguns dias de vez em quando.

Para todos os efeitos, aquela casa era dele. Eu não atendia a porta, nem a telefonemas. Quando Rose ou Jake precisavam falar comigo, ligavam no meu aparelho descartável. Quando eu precisava ligar para eles, ligava para os aparelhos descartáveis deles, que usavam somente para falarem comigo.

Ninguém estranhava a casa sempre com luzes apagadas. Para os vizinhos que perguntavam quando Jacob aparecia, ele vivia trabalhando. Era empresário e muito ocupado.

Todos acreditavam.

Entretanto, o que nenhum deles sabia era que Jacob era primo de Rose. Um primo distante e que era detetive. Nenhum dos Cullen sabia da existência dele, até porque Rose só o reencontrara há alguns meses, quando decidi aceitar a morte.

O que me fazia pensar em Edward...

Eu pensava nele com freqüência, consequentemente chorando com freqüência também. Sentia sua falta – e muita. Mas quando soube das coisas horríveis, envolvendo a morte de meus pais...

Eu precisava protegê-lo, precisava mantê-lo seguro... Quando tudo fosse solucionado e conseguisse provar minha inocência e prender os verdadeiros culpados, eu conversaria com ele. Explicaria tudo.

E torceria para que ele pudesse me perdoar.

Respirei fundo, sentindo meu coração apertar com as lembranças da minha – oficialmente – última noite de vida. Os beijos, carícias, toques... Coisas que eu nunca esqueceria.

E que eu não sabia se iriam repetir algum dia.

Levantei-me da cama, arrastando meu corpo até o banheiro e acendendo a luz. Ainda era cedo, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia mais acordar tarde. Fitei-me no espelho enquanto escovava os dentes e lavava o rosto.

Meus cabelos estavam um pouco maiores e pareciam mais bonitos e hidratados, agora que eu voltava a usar meu xampu e condicionador favoritos. Minha pele parecia mais bonita também e eu engordara um pouco. Sorri ao me lembrar de Rosalie e Jacob dizendo que eu não engordara, mas sim encorpara.

Lembrava-me de ter ficado com medo de engravidar de Edward quando acordei horas depois de pensar que havia morrido. Rosalie estava comigo e ficara nervosa também quando – corando até o último fio de cabelo – confessei o que acontecera entre mim e Edward. Ela apareceu com um comprimido um tempo depois e eu sabia que era a pílula do dia seguinte.

Ainda era tudo um pouco confuso para mim. Acreditar que estava viva, que Rosalie e Jacob tinham coisas que ajudariam a provar minha inocência... Não tentaríamos nada agora, porque tudo era apenas circunstancial demais.

Mas era alguma coisa.

Alguma coisa que acendeu a esperança dentro de mim, há muito tempo já morta.

E Edward...

Eu esperava vê-lo novamente algum dia.

Ouvi meu estômago roncar e decidi ir até a cozinha, preparar algo. Cozinhar era algo que eu sempre gostara e eu tinha sentido falta disso na prisão. Então, como não podia sair de casa, eu lia e cozinha.

E assistia TV também.

Depois de ter me alimentado, segui de volta para o quarto e resolvi dar uma limpeza na casa. Tirei a roupa de cama, coloquei uma nova, arrumei o closet. Não podia lavar nada agora para não chamar a atenção dos vizinhos com o barulho. Quando Jacob retornasse de sua suposta viagem, eu lavaria.

Por isso, juntei todas as roupas sujas e já ia colocar no cesto, quando o meu celular descartável chamou.

- Alô?

Eu sempre me sentia um pouco nervosa quando o telefone tocava ou a campainha. Tinha medo de que as coisas dessem errado. Tinha medo de voltar para a prisão.

Tinha medo de ser condenada novamente.

- _Estarei passando aí daqui a meia hora_. – A voz de Rose soou baixa e logo ela desligou.

Eu suspirei e coloquei o aparelho na cama, descendo até a sala e destrancando a porta dos fundos. Rosalie não era vista entrando ali. Ela, ao contrário de Jacob, não tinha desculpas.

Esperei por ela na sala e menos de meia hora depois, ela surgiu, vestida de forma estonteante, como sempre. Dei-lhe um sorriso meigo e ela retribuiu.

- Como você está? – indagou, abraçando-me.

- Bem – sorri.

Rose me encarou durante alguns segundos, mas nada disse. Eu sabia que não enganava ninguém quando dizia que estava bem. Eu sentia tanta falta de Edward, eu queria tanto contar para ele que estava viva... Mas era para o bem dele, para a sua segurança. Além do mais, como Rose e Jake haviam feito tanto por mim, não tinha coragem de lhes dizer que não estava bem.

- Vim ficar um pouquinho com você – disse. – Trouxe comida também... E algumas roupas.

- Obrigada – sorri. Então engoli em seco e comecei a criar coragem para perguntar aquilo: – Co-como todos estão?

Rose suspirou e se ajeitou no sofá.

- Você sabe... – deu de ombros. – Muito preocupados porque Edward não sai de casa, não conversa com as pessoas direito...

Meu coração se apertou e as lágrimas tomaram conta de meus olhos.

- Bella... – Ela começou quando viu meu estado. – Você imaginava que isso ia acontecer... Em breve você vai poder contar para ele, mas no momento é muito perigoso...

- Eu sei – solucei. – Mas ele está sofrendo, Rose... E é minha culpa.

Rose se levantou e sentou ao meu lado, puxando-me para si. Ela deixou que eu chorasse e não disse nada, apenas ficou ali acariciando meus cabelos.

- As coisas têm que dar certo, Rose – sussurrei. – Eu tenho que provar minha inocência.

- Tudo no seu tempo – disse-me. – Temos que esperar as coisas esfriarem primeiro. Todos acham que você está morta e é assim que deve ser.

Pouco tempo depois Rosalie foi embora. Voltei para o meu quarto e me joguei na cama, puxando o travesseiro até a mim e enfiando a cabeça lá. As lágrimas tornaram a correr livremente pelo meu rosto e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

Só Deus sabia o quão eu queria sair daquela casa e correr para os braços de Edward, onde eu sempre me sentia bem e segura. Mas minhas mãos estavam atadas. Eu tinha que protegê-lo, mesmo que isso fosse lhe causar o maior sofrimento.

Imaginei-o em casa, não saindo e nem falando com seus pais. Os olhos verdes que eu tanto amava invadiram minha mente e os soluços se tornaram tão altos que nem o travesseiro podia contê-los.

Fechei os olhos com força e tentei engolir o choro, trancando os lábios para que os soluços não saírem.

Não adiantou. As lágrimas continuavam a escorrer pelo meu rosto, mostrando o quão destruída por dentro eu estava.

Assustei-me quando meu celular tornou a tocar. Sentei-me na cama e procurei pelo aparelho.

- Alô? – murmurei.

- _Oi, Bells_ – cumprimentou Jacob. – _Chego aí amanhã, ok? Então, faça o que sempre combinamos._

- Claro, Jake – suspirei. – A gente se vê amanhã.

Eu desliguei o celular e coloquei ao meu lado, respirando fundo e limpando as lágrimas. Jacob sempre me pedia para me esconder e esconder qualquer indício de que eu vivia ali quando ele voltava para casa. Ele tinha medo de que algum vizinho pedisse para entrar ou algo assim.

E eu fazia isso.

Levantei-me e corri pela casa, retirando algumas roupas, escondendo as roupas sujas, guardando os alimentos e deixando as cervejas bem à mostra.

Fazia parte do disfarce.

Fazia parte da minha vida por enquanto.

Depois de ter me certificado de que tudo estava pronto, voltei para o andar de cima e tornei a me jogar na cama, sorrindo um pouco. Pelo menos, eu veria meu amigo.

Pelo menos, eu teria alguém para conversar e ficar comigo.

Nem que fosse por alguns dias... ou horas.

O que parecia ser engraçado era que – por mais egoísta que isso fosse soar – nem a presença de Rose _e_ Jake era capaz de me causar aquela boa sensação de quando eu estava com Edward na cadeia, na sala dele.

Eu sentia falta dele.

Eu o queria. Eu o queria bem.

Mas minha missão nesse momento era protegê-lo, por mais que isso o fizesse sofrer. Eu o veria um dia.

Eu poderia tirar aquela dor que ele sentia, trazê-lo de volta a vida, talvez passear pelas ruas, tomar sorvete, ir ao cinema e jantar, como todos os namorados faziam.

Talvez casássemos, tivéssemos filhos...

E eu poderia fazê-lo feliz, do jeito que ele realmente merecia.

Se ele me perdoasse. Se tudo desse certo. Se comprovassem minha inocência.

Eu o veria.

Eu pediria perdão.

E esperava que não fosse tarde demais.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi, meninas.

Obrigada pelos reviews :3 Sei que tem gente aqui com raiva da Bella, mas tentem entendê-la. Há muito por trás da morte dos pais dela... E ela só quer protegê-lo.

A gente se fala mais amanhã.

Besos ;*


	3. Capítulo Dois

**Edward POV.**

Às vezes eu queria fingir que nada havia mudado. Abria os olhos assim que amanhecia e _tentava_ fingir que nada havia mudado. Eu me levantaria, seguiria para o banho e iria trabalhar.

Como todos os dias.

Almoçaria com meus pais ou até mesmo em um restaurante, e depois seguiria para o trabalho novamente. Faria aquilo que eu gostava, ajudando as pessoas.

Participaria das festas da minha família e riria das piadinhas de meu irmão, sobre o fato de eu não ter namorada. Às vezes me sentiria sozinho em meio a casais, às vezes ficaria feliz por eles terem arrumado alguém que realmente valia a pena.

Entretanto, não era assim.

O aperto em meu peito e a vontade de chorar não me deixavam esquecer.

O perfume dela impregnado nas roupas que usara naquela última noite não me deixava esquecer.

E as lembranças – milhares delas – constantemente me lembravam daquilo que eu nunca mais teria: Isabella Swan.

Doía. E doía muito.

Eu seguiria para o banheiro e tomaria um banho, sem me olhar no espelho. Os cabelos maiores e mais bagunçados não me surpreendiam mais, nada mais podia. Mas hoje, como eu prometera, eu tinha que ir até a casa dos meus pais.

Eu já os tinha preocupado demais.

Eu sabia que somente eles estariam lá, caso contrário, não sabia se teria coragem de ir. Enfrentar meus irmãos não era algo pelo qual eu estava pronto agora.

E nem sabia se um dia estaria.

Segui para a cozinha, mas já não tinha comida ali mais e eu também não sentia fome.

Suspirando pesadamente, segui para a garagem, peguei meu carro e parti.

Agradeci por não passar pela portaria, correndo o risco de assustar o porteiro e todas as outras pessoas com a minha aparência.

Não demorou muito para que eu chegasse a casa de meus pais, estacionando de qualquer jeito e saindo do carro. Toquei a campainha e esperei.

E me senti um imenso remorso quando ouvi o grito de felicidade da minha mãe, que me puxou para um abraço.

- Desculpe por tudo, mãe – pedi.

- Tudo bem. – Ela me puxou para dentro. – Fico tão feliz por saber que você vai almoçar com a gente... Você vai, não vai?

Seus olhos carregavam tanta esperança... Como dizer não para eles?

- Vou sim – assenti.

O sorriso dela se tornou maior e ela me obrigou a sentar, começando a colocar uma quantidade absurda no prato. Eu sabia que estava mais magro, sabia que minha mãe estava com medo do que pudesse acontecer comigo... mas como contar a ela que eu não tinha fome?

- Come – disse. – Eu vou ligar para o seu pai e tenho certeza de que ele virá correndo para cá!

Minha mãe saiu às pressas, mas eu não me movi. Permaneci ali, pensando em tudo.

E consequentemente, como sempre, pensando em Isabella.

Se ela tivesse aqui, com certeza brigaria comigo. Ela sentia tanto a falta dos pais e eu estava aqui, dispensando os meus. Entretanto, se ela estivesse aqui, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

Estaríamos juntos, estaríamos lutando, estaríamos tentando.

Só que ela havia desistido.

Às vezes eu sentia muita raiva. Odiava-a por um minuto apenas, por ter desistido de tudo. Só que a falta que eu sentia dela era maior, tudo era maior.

Como eu podia superar? Como eu podia esquecer?

Como eu poderia tirá-la da minha vida?

**Bella POV.**

Acordei cedo no dia seguinte, seguindo para o banho e depois para a cozinha, onde preparei um café. Meu celular estava ao meu lado, porque Jacob geralmente avisava quando estava para chegar.

Um barulho na porta de trás chamou minha atenção.

Meu coração começou a bater com toda a força e eu prendi a respiração.

Seria a polícia?

Rosalie não havia ligado, nem Jacob. Então... quem mais poderia ser?

Desliguei o fogo e peguei o celular, agachando e me escondendo atrás da bancada da cozinha.

Eu não conseguia respirar nem pensar.

- Bella?

O alívio que tomou conta de mim foi imediato e eu me pus de pé, sorrindo ao fitar Jacob.

- O que está fazendo aí? – indagou-me, parecendo confuso.

Eu revirei os olhos para Jacob e me pus de pé.

- Você não avisou que viria... – comecei. – Eu pensei que fosse outra pessoa.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou, fazendo com que eu o fitasse confusa.

- Claro, Bella. – Puxou-me para um abraço. – Até parece que os policiais não iriam procurar atrás da bancada, principalmente depois de sentir o cheiro da comida.

Eu dei-lhe um tapa no braço, mas acabei rindo. Jacob tinha se mostrado um bom amigo. Eu gostava da companhia dele.

- Desculpe-me não ter avisado que estava chegando – disse, depois que estávamos acomodados e comendo. – É que tive que entrar pelos fundos, por causa dos vizinhos e tudo o mais. Acabei me esquecendo...

E eu apenas dei de ombros concordando.

**Edward POV.**

Acabei ficando na casa dos meus pais o resto do dia. Minha mãe insistiu que eu dormisse lá, mas eu não podia. Ela tentou durante alguns minutos, mas eu continuei negando, sem nem ao menos explicar o por que.

Como contar a ela que eu só conseguia dormir com as coisas _dela_ próximas a mim?

Despedi-me deles em seguida, não prometendo voltar no seguinte nem nada.

Não queria lhes dar falsas esperanças.

Dirigi pelas ruas de Texas rapidamente, sem admirar nem nada, como eu costumava fazer antigamente. Cheguei ao meu apartamento me sentindo de repente muito exausta.

De repente me sentindo muito sozinho.

Sabia que seria uma emoção com a qual devia me acostumar a viver. Não conseguia me imaginar casado e com filhos um dia. Talvez um dia, mas agora eu simplesmente não conseguia.

Adentrei minha casa e fui direto para a cozinha, guardando a comida que minha mãe tinha guardado para mim. Segui depois para o banheiro e deixei que o longo banho me relaxasse, fechando os olhos e pensando nela, mais uma vez.

Não sabia como algo tão intenso podia machucar tanto. Eu ainda era completamente apaixonado por _ela_, mas nem o nome conseguia pronunciar sem que mil facas atravessassem meu peito. Que tipo de amor era aquele? Que tipo de amor machucava desse jeito, sem trazer nada de bom?

Porque mesmo que tivesse todas essas lembranças, eu a queria aqui.

Desliguei o chuveiro e me sequei, enrolando-me na toalha logo em seguida. Fitei-me no espelho e suspirei.

Que tipo de amor era aquele que me fazia perder toda a vontade de me arrumar?

Meus cabelos se tornavam maiores e mais bagunçados a cada dia que passava e eu sinceramente não me lembrava da última vez que o tinha cortado. Assim como não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que tinha me barbeado.

O telefone tocando impediu que eu continuasse a inspeção e eu pensei em ignorá-lo por um momento. Só que podia ser minha mãe e ela não ficaria feliz com isso.

- Alô? – murmurei, sem humor algum.

- _Oi, Edward_. – A voz de Emmett soou hesitante do outro lado da linha. Eu suspirei pesadamente. – _Você sumiu... Não liga para os seus irmãos mais..._

- Eu preciso de um tempo, Emm – murmurei, fechando os olhos com força e passando a mão livre pelos meus cabelos, sem me importar com as gotas de água que caíam e escorriam por minhas costas e peito.

- _Mas quanto_? – indagou. – _Eu sinto falta das nossas conversas, Edward. _

- Eu não estou afim disso, Emmett – suspirei. – Eu realmente não tenho cabeça para isso agora.

- _E quando terá?_ – tornou a indagar.

Só que eu não tinha resposta para aquilo.

E não sabia quando teria.

- Não sei – disse. – Eu ligo, ok?

E desliguei, sem esperar que ele dissesse mais nada.

Respirei fundo, e segui para o meu quarto, colocando apenas uma cueca e me jogando na cama logo em seguida. Minhas mãos automaticamente se ergueram, puxando a caixa para mim e tiraram a tampa, fitando as coisas lá dentro.

Aquilo era doentio, vicioso.

Até quando isso continuaria?

De repente meus olhos foram ficando cada vez mais pesados e meu corpo foi relaxando. Eu me peguei sorrindo, bocejando e deixando que o sono tomasse conta de mim.

_Os risos dela ecoavam por todo o lugar, enchendo meu peito com tanto amor e felicidade que eu sentia que iria explodir._

_A qualquer momento._

_Eu me virei, procurando pelos sons e me vi em um lugar lindo, um jardim maravilhoso. E enquanto o observava, eu a vi._

_Seu vestido era longo, esvoaçante, de um rosa pálido. O decote era pequeno, o vestido em si muito delicado e bonito._

_E ela estava maravilhosa._

_Seus cabelos castanhos se encontravam soltos, mais longos e mais brilhantes. As mechas avermelhadas que se sobressaíam do castanho iluminavam-na ainda mais, assim como os olhos daquele tom de chocolate que sempre me faziam perder o fôlego._

_E o sorriso..._

_Seu sorriso era capaz de me iluminar. Eu poderia ficar olhando para sempre para ele, sem me cansar. Não importava se meu dia tinha sido chato ou cansativo demais._

_Assim que eu chegasse em casa e visse aquele sorriso..._

_Tudo teria valido a pena._

_Deus! Eu me pegava desejando imensamente ter filhos e mais filhos com aquele sorriso e aqueles lindos olhos. Na verdade, não me importava se todos os meus filhos fossem idênticos a Isabella._

_Ela era linda demais._

_E ter filhos idênticos a ela..._

_- Edward – ralhou. Seu tom doce invadiu meus ouvidos, fazendo com que eu sorrisse. – Você escutou alguma coisa do que eu disse?_

_Será que ela me perdoaria caso eu contasse que estava admirado demais para prestar atenção a alguma coisa que não fosse sua beleza?_

_- Edward!_

_Minha cabeça se moveu para trás praticamente sozinha, enquanto eu deixava o riso tomar conta de mim. _

_E não demorou muito para que eu sentisse pequenos socos me atingirem._

_- Ei! – Segurei seus delicados pulsos e fitei-a. – Vem cá._

_- Não – fez bico. – Você estava rindo de mim!_

_- Oh! – sorri e a abracei. Ela me envolveu com seus delicados braços e apoiou a cabeça no meu peito._

_Perfeito._

_- Eu senti sua falta – sussurrei, apertando-a em meus braços. – Eu senti sua falta demais._

_- Eu sei – me apertou de volta. – Eu senti sua falta todos os dias também, amor._

_Beijei sua cabeça e coloquei um dedo delicadamente no seu queixo, puxando seu rosto para cima._

_- Eu te amo demais – disse. – Eu não posso viver sem você._

_- Shh... Eu estou aqui, não estou?_

_E aquilo me fez sorrir._

_Ela estava ali._

_Meu rosto se aproximou do dela e eu a vi fechando os olhos, mas só fechei os meus quando nossos lábios se tocaram._

_Eu tinha sentido falta disso._

_Eu tinha sentido muito falta disso._

Meus olhos se abriram de repente e eu me vi na minha cama, arfando. A alegria que tomava conta do meu peito foi tão logo substituída pela dor constante que me acompanhava.

Tinha sido um sonho...

Somente um sonho.

As lágrimas rolaram de meus olhos antes que eu me desse conta e eu fechei os olhos com força, desejando que tudo o que eu estivesse vivendo fosse um pesadelo e que ela estivesse viva.

Os soluços foram se tornando cada vez mais altos e eu agradeci por morar sozinho e ser impossível de alguém escutar.

Não que fosse realmente importar.

- Por quê? – indaguei. – Por que você teve que sair da minha vida desse jeito?

Levantei-me da cama com pressa e praticamente corri até o mini-bar que eu tinha na sala. Peguei a primeira bebida que vi na frente e derramei em um copo, engolindo-a e sentindo-a descer áspera pela minha garganta.

Tomei um segundo e um terceiro copo e quando isso não pareceu o suficiente, peguei a garrafa e bebi diretamente dela.

Naquele momento, eu precisava esquecer.

Somente esquecer.

As batidas que soavam na parte do meu apartamento pareciam altas demais para os meus sensíveis ouvidos.

Eu sentia sede – muita sede – e a vontade de beber água fizeram com que eu me lembrasse do que eu aprontara na madrugada.

Estava de ressaca.

Ainda me sentindo péssimo, levantei-me e caminhei até a porta do meu apartamento, abrindo-a sem nem ver quem era.

_Alice_.

Por que isso não me surpreendia?

- Você está horrível – disse, entrando no meu apartamento sem nem pedir licença nem me cumprimentar.

- Bom dia para você também – resmunguei, fechando a porta com força e caminhando até o sofá. – Me deixa em paz.

- Você está agindo feito criança – gritou. – Não imagina o que papai e mamãe estão passando! O que você acha que eles devem ter sentido quando te viram tão acabado assim?

- Estou de ressaca – grunhi. – Me deixa em paz!

- Não – tornou a gritar. – E você vai me escutar.

Eu afundei a cabeça na almofada novamente, resmungando ainda mais, mas sem olhá-la. Será que se eu fingisse que ligava para o que ela falava, ela iria embora?

Eu amava Alice, eu realmente amava, mas... será que ninguém percebia que eu só precisava de um tempo?

- Você fica nessa de precisar de um tempo, de querer ficar sozinho... – começou. – Mas, Edward, até quando? Será que essas desculpas são para nos convencer ou convencer a si mesmo? Você precisa se reerguer, buscar forças, acha que Bella iria querer que você ficasse assim?

- Não toque no nome dela. – Sentei-me no sofá rápido demais e ignorei a tontura. – Você não tem esse direito!

- Bella, Bella, Bella... – repetiu, feito uma criança malcriada e mimada. – Evitar o nome dela, dar um tempo, ficar enclausurado nesse apartamento... Nada disse vai te fazer superar, irmão, nada disso vai te fazer mais feliz.

Alice respirou fundo e de repente seus olhos se tornaram tristes.

- Ela não iria querer que você ficasse assim – sussurrou. – Ela não queria, por isso te evitou, por isso fez o que fez. Acha que ela estaria feliz agora? Acha que estaria orgulhosa de você? Siga em frente, Edward, porque por mais que doa saber disso... Bella não vai voltar. Ela morreu. Ela se foi para sempre.

Cada palavra que ela dizia atingia meu coração com tanta força que parecia difícil até respirar.

- Está na hora de admitir isso para si mesmo – continuou –, está na hora de seguir em frente. Bella não volta, ela morreu. Mas você, Edward... você está vivo.

Alice tornou a se calar e deu um sorriso triste.

- Apenas pense nisso, por favor. – Ela se aproximou e dei um beijo na minha testa. – Volta para a gente, Edward, volta para a vida.

Minha irmã se afastou e foi embora, mas as palavras dela ficaram. Cada uma delas cravadas em minha mente e meu peito.

_Bella não vai voltar. Ela morreu. Ela se foi para sempre._

_Está na hora de admitir isso para si mesmo, está na hora de seguir em frente. Bella não volta, ela morreu. Mas você, Edward... você está vivo_.

Ela estava certa, eu sabia. _Ela_ não gostaria que eu estivesse assim, com certeza brigaria comigo.

Mas... o que fazer?

Como lutar se eu já tinha perdido toda a minha vontade e força?

* * *

N/A: Alice sendo uma boa irmã, Edward sofrendo... Ai, ai. Muito difícil, I know. Os dois sofrendo, sentindo a falta um do outro...

Amanhã tem mais capítulo, ok? Obrigada por todos reviews.

Besos ;*


	4. Capítulo Três

**Edward POV.**

Naquele dia em especial, as coisas estavam diferentes.

O tempo continuava instável lá fora, as pessoas provavelmente seguiam sua rotina normalmente, independente disso.

Mas não eu.

Pela primeira vez em meses, meu quarto estava, finalmente, limpo, livre de qualquer sujeira. As roupas de cama foram trocadas e agora estavam limpas, as cortinas estavam abertas e o chão sem qualquer traço de poeira e roupas sujas.

Tudo em seu devido lugar.

A janela do meu quarto se encontrava aberta e ventava um pouco. Há quanto tempo eu não a abria mesmo?

Eu realmente não me lembrava qual fora a última vez que aquilo tinha acontecido.

Só que naquele dia, realmente tudo estava diferente.

Fazia exatos três meses desde que _ela_ havia partido.

E agora, pensando nela, e no que havia acontecido nesses meses, eu me lembrava de Alice.

E no que ela sempre vinha me dizendo.

Eu não mudara da noite para o dia, muito menos havia mudado completamente agora. A dor que eu sentia cada vez que pensava _nela_ me atormentava e dizer seu nome era algo extremamente desafiador. Simplesmente não dava.

Só que eu estava melhor.

Me sentia melhor.

Sabia que teria dias que seriam mais difíceis que outros; como hoje, por exemplo. E eu realmente não sabia se algum dia a dor que eu sentia pela ausência dela um dia iria passar.

Só que Alice estava certa.

Quase três meses desde o dia que ela praticamente invadira minha casa haviam se passado, e Alice voltava aqui toda semana, para repetir as palavras que me machucavam mais que tudo.

_Ela estava morta... E não iria voltar_.

Eu mandava minha irmã ir embora todas as vezes, no começo, ignorando-a por completo e evitando olhá-la. Algum tempo depois ela suspiraria e iria embora.

E eu realmente pensava que ela iria me deixar em paz.

Entretanto, ela era Alice.

Simplesmente não desistia.

Um mês depois de suas visitas constantes, eu a escutei de verdade. Duas semanas depois conversamos. Pela primeira vez desde que tudo tinha acontecido, eu tinha desabafado, e ela ficou ali, apenas escutando tudo.

E mesmo assim as visitas não pararam.

Ela viria às vezes apenas para me fazer companhia, assistir a um filme, jantar. E nesses últimos dias, não só ela tinha vindo. Meus pais, minha cunhada, Jasper – com quem Alice dizia apenas ter um relacionamento aberto –, meus irmãos.

E as coisas estavam caminhando lentamente.

O Natal tinha sido o dia que eu reerguera toda aquela barreira ao meu redor, impedindo qualquer um de se aproximar. Compareci a casa de meus pais apenas porque eu sabia que aquilo era realmente importante para eles, mas eu não estava realmente lá. Escutava, assentia de vez em quando, mas meu coração não parava de bater de forma dolorosa. Eu a queria comigo, eu a queria bem, eu a queria bem.

No Ano Novo as coisas também pioraram um pouco. Ela nunca chegaria a esse ano, ela não veria mais os fogos, ela não daria aquele sorriso lindo mais.

Só que agora já estávamos em janeiro, o natal havia sido há duas semanas.

E naquele dia, eu me encontrava bem.

Tinha ajeitado meu quarto, o que já era uma coisa.

Mesmo que eu tivesse melhorando aos poucos, as coisas iriam se ajeitar pouco a pouco.

Dando um passo de cada vez.

Não esperava sair correndo e cantando, até porque eu não me sentiria bem e a vontade com isso. A ferida ainda era recente, eu só estava me permitindo voltar à vida.

Aos poucos.

Dei uma olhada no meu quarto novamente e segui para o banheiro, onde tomei um banho longo e quente. Minha aparência ainda era um pouco assustadora demais, mas eu iria resolver isso.

Hoje mesmo.

Assim que desliguei o chuveiro e sequei-me, enrolei-me em uma toalha e parei diante do espelho, já começando a me analisar

Barba grande demais, assim como o cabelo. Estava um pouco menos pálido e as olheiras ainda estavam lá, mas... como eu repetia para eu mesmo toda hora: passos de bebê.

Abri o meu armário e tirei o que seria necessário ali para me barbear. Demorou um pouco, mas eu consegui. Logo estava livre da barba, meu rosto totalmente visível novamente.

Ajeitei tudo e me virei, indo até meu quarto e me vestindo apressadamente. Coloquei _jeans_, uma blusa preta e calcei tênis também pretos. Depois de pegar meu celular, carteira e chaves, saí do apartamento.

Era hora de cortar meu cabelo.

Não demorei muito a encontrar um lugar e algum tempo depois saí de lá, a aparência um pouco melhor.

Decidi então fazer o meu último dever daquele dia.

Comprar no supermercado.

Eu nem me lembrava da última vez que havia feito isso.

A caminho de lá suspirei pesadamente, sabendo que ainda tinha muito o que fazer. Meu coração pulsava dolorosamente no meu peito, desde que acordara. Eu sentia falta dela.

E algo me dizia que eu iria sempre sentir.

**Bella POV.**

Eu mal conseguia acreditar que quatro meses tinham se passado desde que tudo acontecera, pensei assim que abri os olhos. Jacob se encontrava em casa naquela semana, o que era verdadeiramente um milagre.

E mais milagre ainda quando ele dizia que não fazia ideia quando ia ter que viajar novamente, porque ao que parecia, ele e Rosalie tinham algumas coisas a investigar e descobrir.

- Parece ser mais complexo do que imaginávamos – suspirou. – Talvez as coisas demorem um pouquinho mais, Bella.

Isso tinha sido há alguns dias e até agora eu não sabia de mais nada.

Suspirei pesadamente e levantei-me, caminhando até o banheiro e resolvendo tomar um banho. Quando terminei, desci para a cozinha e comecei a preparar o café.

- Bom dia! – A voz de Jacob soou próxima a mim, fazendo-me pular de susto. – Desculpe, é que não resisti a esse cheiro gostoso.

Eu revirei os olhos e sorri um pouco, porque de repente...

Eu só conseguia pensar nele.

Será que ele estava bem? Será que já havia saído de casa e parara de ignorar a família?

- Bella?

- Oh! – virei-me. – Desculpe, eu estava um pouco distraída...

Jacob me avaliou durante alguns segundos, depois suspirou.

- Está pensando no Edward, não está?

Edward...

Eu pensava nele todos os dias, assim como sentia falta. Às vezes perguntava dele para Rose – não diretamente –, porque eu queria que ele estivesse bem.

Eu queria que ele não estivesse sofrendo.

Um dia desses, eu tinha tomado coragem e pedido a ela uma foto dele, a qual eu mantinha no quarto que eu ocupava. Olhar aqueles olhos tão lindos, aquele sorriso torto que sempre me encantara.

E acho que sempre encantaria.

- É... – murmurei, começando a preparar a mesa. Jacob se levantou e começou a me ajudar. – Acho que vou sempre me lembrar dele, pensar... Não sei se um dia vou superar, não sei se quero isso, embora seja doentio ficar sofrendo para sempre dessa forma.

- Você fala como se não fôssemos conseguir provas o suficiente – disse, pegando o café.

- Eu acho que vocês vão conseguir. – Sentei-me em uma das bancadas. – Embora eu confesse que tenha medo de algumas coisas... Mas... sinceramente, eu não sei se Edward e eu vamos mesmo ficar juntos.

- Por que diz isso, Bella? – indagou-me. – Pelo que eu saiba de você e de Rose, ele sempre foi louco com você.

- Eu estou fingindo que estou morta, Jake – dei-lhe um sorriso triste. – É perfeitamente compreensível se ele não conseguir me perdoar.

- Vai ser um idiota – deu de ombros. – Você está fazendo isso para protegê-lo. Se ele não aceitar... definitivamente, um idiota.

Nós passamos o resto do café da manhã em silêncio, apenas comendo. Jacob me expulsou da cozinha quando acabamos, dizendo que ele iria lavar o resto da louça.

E eu aproveitei para ir para a biblioteca.

Sentei-me em uma das imensas poltronas que havia ali e peguei um livro. Um igual ao que Edward tinha me emprestado certa vez. Acariciei a capa do livro, sorrindo um pouco ao me lembrar de tudo o que passamos juntos.

Eu sentia falta dele. Eu sentia _muita_ falta dele.

Será que algum nós nos encontraríamos? Será que ele seria capaz de me perdoar?

Será que – e engoli em seco ao pensar nisso – ele teria outra?

Seria perfeitamente compreensível, até porque eu mesma tinha pedido que ele seguisse em frente, que me esquecesse, que constituísse uma família.

Só que iria doer.

Iria doer demais.

Lembrei-me, de repente, do meu Natal, e em como me senti sozinha. Jacob fora passar com seus pais e, obviamente, Rosalie passara com os Cullen.

Com Edward.

É claro que eles me visitaram assim que puderam, trazendo presentes e tudo o mais. E eu meio que me sentia ingrata por não ter ficado imensamente feliz.

Eu o queria. Comigo. Eu queria Edward.

Respirei fundo e procurei afastar tais pensamentos da minha mente, levantando-me e procurando por outro livro.

Só que aí, senti uma vontade imensa de escrever.

Nos últimos dias, eu tinha pensado em toda a minha história e começado a escrevê-la, usando outros nomes e características, claro. Usava o notebook que ficava no escritório e já tinha várias páginas prontas.

Só que eu ainda não havia tido coragem de mostrar a ninguém.

Sentei-me diante do notebook e o abri, ligando-o. Assim que tudo terminou de carregar, pus-me a escrever, contando detalhes de minha vida na cadeia, de como era descobrir estar apaixonada pelo psicólogo e tão logo mais descobrir que ele retribuía a tal sentimento.

Eu ainda não sabia qual fim atribuir à história. Será que o público aceitaria um final triste? Seria que aceitaria que eu morresse e o personagem que representava Edward terminasse triste e sofrendo?

Eu não tinha respostas para nenhuma dessas perguntas, assim como não tinha respostas para o meu futuro.

E isso parecia e era assustador.

**Edward POV.**

Eu voltei a meio que trabalhar uma semana depois. Não atendia meus pacientes ainda, porque eu precisava lidar com meus próprios sentimentos antes de ajudar as pessoas completamente, mas eu estava trabalhando.

No hospital.

Eu trabalhava na ala infantil, ajudando criancinhas, o que realmente estava me fazendo bem. Lá eu me permitia tocar para elas, brincar com elas, sorrir sempre.

Era bom, era uma terapia.

E estava me fazendo bem.

Eu sabia que minha família estava se sentindo imensamente feliz com a minha melhora óbvia. Todo o meu apartamento tinha sido limpo e as coisas pareciam estar se ajeitando.

Como eu já imaginava, alguns dias eram mais difíceis que outros. Às vezes eu chorava por horas e passava um dia todo na cama, as coisas _dela_ a minha volta.

E eu decidi que precisava superar esse medo bobo de dizer seu nome.

E para isso, eu precisava enfrentar algo.

Eu precisava ir até o cemitério _Byrd_.

Eu acordei cedo naquela manhã de sábado, colocando _jeans_ escuros, camisa e sapatos pretos. Peguei meus óculos escuros e apenas passei uma mão nos cabelos, antes de pegar chaves, carteira e celular, e partir para o cemitério.

Esse cemitério era dedicado aos detentos que eram acusados de pena de morte. Como _ela_ não tinha parentes e minha família não tinha uma conexão com eles – não que os diretos do presídio soubessem, é claro, o Estado pagara seu velório.

Eu estacionei o carro e adentrei o local, sentindo um peso enorme no coração. Todas as cruzes do local eram iguais e algumas estavam até mesmo tortas. Comecei, então, a andar pelo cemitério, prestando atenção em casa uma delas, procurando pela certa.

Demorou cerca de dez minutos, mas finalmente achei.

Uma cruz perto de uma árvore, com um número de inscrição, um nome embaixo – o seu nome completo –, a data de seu nascimento e morte, e nada mais.

Respirei fundo, buscando todas as forças que eu necessitava naquele momento, para dizer aquilo.

- Isabella Marie Swan.

Não passou de um sussurro, que foi logo seguido por lágrimas e mais lágrimas. Os soluços vieram logo depois e eu me vi ajoelhado, sentindo-me desesperado.

Ela se fora.

Ela morrera.

E ela não iria voltar.

Alguns momentos depois, consegui me acalmar, respirando fundo e me levantando. Fitei a cruz, com apenas o número de inscrição, o nome e a data que nascera e morrera ali.

Nada mais.

Fui embora alguns minutos depois, as lágrimas ainda escorreram. Eu precisava chegar em casa, precisava deitar em minha cama e ver as coisas dela.

Eu precisava de um pedacinho dela comigo, por menor que fosse.

E acho que sempre precisaria.

Demorou alguns dias até que eu me recuperasse da visita. Agora, por mais difícil que ainda fosse, eu conseguia dizer seu nome.

Mesmo que fosse pouco.

Agora, uma semana depois de minha visita ao cemitério, estava a caminho da minha tarefa mais difícil: a caminho da casa que Bella morava antes de ir para a prisão.

Eu fiquei sabendo por Alice que Rose mantivera o apartamento, assim que assumiu o caso de Bella, pensando que ela seria libertada. Ela pagara alguns meses adiantados, que acabariam logo, então...

Eu estava indo visitá-lo nesse exato momento.

Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu segurava no volante com força e trincava o maxilar. Eu entrei na rua que me havia sido indicada por Rosalie e fui observando os números das ruas. E logo parei de frente para uma casa que tinha o mesmo número do papel.

Era a casa dela.

Estacionei e saí do carro, caminhando até a porta e pegando a chave do meu bolso. Com a mão direita tremendo muito coloquei a chave na fechadura e rodei, abrindo a porta logo em seguida.

A casa tinha cheiro de fechada e estava escura. Sentindo meu coração apertar a cada passo que eu dava, estiquei a mão e apertei o interruptor.

Parecia que uma faca tinha me furado as costas.

As coisas estavam em seu lugar, mas tudo ali – a poeira, as janelas fechadas – indicava que ninguém vivia ali por um tempo.

Na verdade, desde que Isabella Swan fora presa, sua casa estava fechada.

O problema era que eu conseguia imaginá-la ali. Jogada no sofá, aninhada em um cobertor enquanto via televisão ou lia. Eu sentia falta dela – eu sentia muita falta dela. O sorriso, os olhos, o modo que seu cabelo emoldurava o rosto. Os beijos, os toques.

Eu ainda a amava, mesmo meses após sua morte.

As lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto sem que eu me desse conta, enquanto caminhava pela casa, descobrindo outros cômodos, descobrindo outras coisas.

Descobrindo mais sobre ela.

A cozinha estava sem alimentos nenhum, descobri isso ao abrir a geladeira e os armários. Mas eu conseguia imaginá-la cozinhando e comendo às pressas ali. Na porta da geladeira, encontrei um bilhete.

_Consulta com o dentista às 3:30 p.m. no dia 12/maio._

- A letra dela... – sussurrei, em meio a um sorriso.

Eu peguei o bilhete para mim antes que percebesse e o guardei no bolso, saindo logo em seguida do cômodo. A próxima parada foi o escritório.

Havia livros ali. Milhares de livros. E fotos também. Eu vi cada uma delas, sentindo mais do que nunca falta da mulher por quem eu ainda era completamente apaixonado.

Por que ela tinha que ter partido daquele jeito?

Eu parei no banheiro também e sorri ao ver o xampu de morangos dela. Sorri ao imaginá-la cantando enquanto tomava banho...

E decidi que era hora de criar coragem para ir olhar o último cômodo da casa: o quarto dela.

Eu segui pelo corredor e parei numa porta também fechada, sem indícios de que seria o quarto. Mas era a última...

Eu a abri e encostei-me no batente da porta, observando tudo ao redor, enquanto as lágrimas ainda desciam com toda a força pelo meu rosto.

Era o quarto dela... As coisas dela.

Sem ter mais forças e sem me importar com a sujeira, caminhei até a cama e me deitei, puxando o travesseiro para mim. Mergulhei o rosto ali e chorei tudo o que tinha para chorar.

Como eu podia suportar sua perda? Como podia lidar com isso, mesmo tendo passado meses desde a execução dela? Como podia seguir em frente e lidar com toda essa dor que eu estava sentindo naquele momento?

Eu não tinha respostas para nenhuma dessas perguntas, mas sabia que tinha que começar a lutar para ser feliz sem ela, acostumar com sua ausência.

Ela iria querer isso, afinal.

Ela iria querer que eu seguisse em frente.

* * *

**N/A: **E aí? Menino Edward convencido de que dona Bella iria querer que ele seguisse em frente... Esse capítulo saiu exatamente da forma que ele saísse. Porque o próximo, ai, o final do próximo! Mal posso esperar pra chegar amanhã e postá-lo para vocês.

Obrigada por todos os reviews.

Besos


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**Edward POV.**

Assim que o celular despertou, sorri um pouco, mal percebendo tal coisa. Levantei-me, antes que ficasse com preguiça e quisesse dormir novamente, e me encaminhei para o banho.

Estava quase na hora de ir para o hospital e ficar com as crianças.

Saí do banheiro quinze minutos após ter entrado e me dirigi até a cozinha, onde comi alguma coisa.

Eu me descobria cada vez mais encantado pelas crianças. Era bom demais passar praticamente todo o dia com elas.

Por trabalhar no mesmo hospital que o meu pai, eu acabava indo almoçar com ele e minha mãe, sempre. Eles estavam mais felizes. Minha família estava mais feliz.

Até que um dia Emmett chegou e pediu para conversar comigo.

Emmett e Rosalie estavam juntos desde... sempre. Eu não conseguia me lembrar desde exatamente quando, mas fazia anos.

Só que, ultimamente, as coisas entre os dois estavam... estranhas.

Emmett comentara que Rosalie estava saindo demais, sem dizer exatamente para onde e às vezes demorava horas.

E depois de ouvir, não precisou dizer mais nada para que eu percebesse o que ele achava.

Rosalie estava traindo o meu irmão.

Era difícil acreditar nisso, mas Emm parecia convicto.

E eu, sinceramente, não sabia o que pensar. Então, comecei a prestar mais atenção na minha cunhada. Atenção que eu quase não dava mais. Mais precisamente desde que Bella partira.

Rose fora a pessoa que me ajudara até meses atrás. Eu nunca me esqueceria disso e até me sentia um pouco mal por meio que estar espiando-a desse jeito.

E por mais que eu quisesse dizer a Emmett que ele não precisava se preocupar, que tudo era fruto da imaginação dele, conforme os dias foram passando, as coisas foram ficando meio que óbvias demais.

Como quando estávamos almoçando e o celular tocava – um celular que não estávamos acostumados a vê-la usar – e ela pedia licença para atender.

E às vezes não voltava.

Eu fui percebendo que isso estava acabando com meu irmão e comecei a pensar em diversas opções para acontecer tal coisa.

Talvez fosse um cliente importante, algo que ela ainda não podia comentar com ninguém.

Talvez apenas problemas no trabalho.

Talvez estivéssemos errados.

Só que conforme os dias iam passando, tais opções estavam sendo descartadas e Emmett e Rose começavam a meio que se afastar um pouco.

**Bella POV.**

Eu me encontrava mais ansiosa conforme o tempo passava.

Eu precisava, desesperadamente, que Jacob e Rose desvendassem tudo logo. Precisava que tudo acabasse.

Precisava esclarecer as coisas para Edward. Precisava que ele me perdoasse.

E também precisava devolver a vida de Rose e Jake.

Eu sabia que ela estava tendo problemas com Emmett, por mais que tentasse emitir. Era como se eu soubesse, de alguma forma.

E eu queria, realmente, poder fazer algo para ajudar.

Eu a sentia mais triste cada vez que vinha me visitar. Tentava fazê-la desabafar e explicar tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas ela se limitava a dizer que tinha "apenas alguns problemas com Emmett para resolver".

Às vezes enquanto conversávamos, ela parava de falar do nada e seu olhar se tornava desfocado.

Não precisava ser um leitor de mentes para adivinhar que ela estava pensando em Emmett.

Eu ainda insistia para que ela falasse algumas vezes, mas uma hora parei. Quando e se ela quisesse falar, ela falaria.

E, de fato, um dia, ela desabafou.

- Acho que Emmett pensa que eu o estou traindo – comentou, pegando-me de surpresa.

Podia ter pensado em _qualquer coisa_, menos nisso.

- Como? – soltei, ainda surpresa demais para pronunciar algo a mais.

Eu podia conhecer Emmett pouco, mas eu já notara que eles eram completamente apaixonados um pelo outro.

- Como poderia pensar diferente? – indagou-me. – Eu saio sem dar boas explicações, não conto aonde fui nem que horas irei voltar, atendo a telefonas aos sussurros, mudando de assunto quando ele se aproxima... Como poderia ser diferente?

- Mas ele te conhece! – argumentei, depois de pensar por alguns instantes. – Sabe que você nunca seria capaz de traí-lo!

Ela riu, mas não era um riso feliz.

- Homens, Bella – revirou os olhos, contorcendo seu rosto em uma careta de dor. – Por mais que nos amem, eles têm medo. Medo de serem traídos e trocados. Não é questão de confiança e eu não culpo Emmett por isso. Só... preciso pensar em algo.

A culpa tomou conta de mim antes que eu sequer percebesse isso, sentindo meu coração apertar.

Como eu podia deixar que as pessoas se prejudicassem dessa maneira?

Deixando Edward sofrer, atrapalhando o relacionamento de Rosalie e Emmett? Só sobraria Jacob e, muito embora a família soubesse que ele era detetive e não questionasse muito suas decisões, acho que isso não demoraria a acontecer.

- Rose... – comecei. – Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso, certo? Não estou te obrigando nem nada. Eu vou entender, perfeitamente, caso você não queira mais se envolver com tudo que diz respeito a mim

Seu rosto congelou enquanto ela assimilava tudo aquilo que eu falara.

- Não – disse imediatamente. – Está tudo bem. Jake e eu continuaremos a buscar provas de que é inocente. Vai dar tudo certo.

- Mas... – comecei.

Como explicar a ela que eu não podia fazê-la parar sua vida para me ajudar a ter a minha de volta?

- Não, Bella – cortou-me –, eu sei o que estou fazendo. Não vamos mais falar nisso, ok?

Eu balancei a cabeça, positivamente, embora ainda não concordasse.

Voltaríamos àquele assunto depois.

Eu simplesmente não podia destruir seu relacionamento desse jeito.

**Rose POV.**

Eu saí da casa pensando em tudo o que Bella falara, achando muito absurdo.

Não desistiria assim. Propus a ajudá-la, fingi sua morte e provaria sua inocência. Seria difícil, mas estávamos no caminho certo. Só precisávamos tomar cuidado.

Eu era e sempre seria completamente apaixonada por Emmett e o conhecia bem. Muito bem. Sabia que ele entenderia depois que as coisas fossem esclarecidas.

Adentrei meu carro, localizado na rua debaixo da casa que Bella estava ficando, disposta a seguir para casa mais cedo.

Emmett ficaria feliz.

Porém, antes de chegar em casa, escutei meu celular tocar.

O descartável.

E era uma mensagem de Jacob.

"_**Preciso que se encontre comigo. Mesmo lugar de sempre. Tome cuidado"**_

Suspirei pesadamente e mudei minha rota.

O dia ainda seria longo.

**Edward POV.**

Assim que abri os olhos no dia seguinte, percebi que aquele seria um dia difícil.

Eu sonhara com Bella.

Ela estava tão linda... Os cabelos soltos, longos e lindos, usando um vestido azul, um sorriso aberto e alegre no rosto... E aqueles olhos; aqueles olhos intensos que me faziam me perder lá dentro.

Não houve palavras e durou apenas alguns segundos, mas...

Ela estava linda.

Respirei fundo, buscando forças e me sentei, tirando a coberta de cima de mim.

Segui para o banho e depois fui tomar café. Quando terminei, percebi que era cedo demais para ir para o hospital, então me encaminhei para o escritório, lugar que acabou se tornando o lugar sagrado de Bella.

Eu me sentia bem ali, envolta de todos aqueles livros, que faziam com que eu me lembrasse que ela amava ler.

A caixa com suas coisas estava ali, assim como os livros que eu emprestara outrora.

Sentei-me, então, em uma das poltronas, puxando a caixa para mim e retirando a tampa.

Sorri um pouco, a já tão conhecida dor instalada no meu peito se tornando cada vez mais forte.

Saudade...

Eu sentia falta dela, muita. Lembrava-me constantemente dos seus sorrisos, seu olhar, tudo nela.

Inclusive a nossa única noite. A noite que ao mesmo tempo que era a mais perfeita de todas, era a pior.

O dia que eu a tive... e a deixei escapar.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo fiquei ali, saindo de meus devaneios só quando meu pai me ligou, perguntando se estava tudo bem, porque faltavam cinco minutos para o expediente começar e eu costumava chegar sempre meia hora antes.

- É um dia difícil? – indagou-me e eu percebi que ele estava cauteloso.

- Sim – suspirei, saindo do escritório e pegando minhas chaves e carteira.

- Você consegue tirar o dia de folga se quiser, Edward.

Tornei a suspirar.

- Não precisa – disse. – Preciso aprender a lidar com isso. Além do mais, ficar com as crianças vai me fazer bem.

Nós nos despedimos, então, e eu segui para o trabalho.

Tinha um dia longo pela frente.

**Bella POV.**

Eu fiquei inquieta o resto do dia. Permaneci preocupada com o relacionamento de Rosalie e Emmett, com o rumo da investigação, com tudo o que vinha acontecendo.

Segui até o escritório e me sentei em uma das poltronas, já a noite, puxando minhas pernas para cima e apoiando o queixo nos joelhos.

Quando mesmo que minha vida tinha dado essa volta? Quando as coisas tinham começado a mudar?

Respirei fundo, de repente começando a pensar no livro que eu estava escrevendo.

Não tinha um final ainda.

Simplesmente não tinha ideia de como iria escrevê-lo.

As lágrimas começaram a descer pelo meu rosto, enquanto eu sentia aquele turbilhão de emoções.

Fitei o nada deixando que minha mente fosse tomada por lembranças.

Os olhos azuis de Renée entraram em foco, assim como o sorriso de Charlie.

Eu devia a eles; precisava solucionar o assassinato dos dois. Precisava colocar o assassino atrás das grades. E precisava provar minha inocência.

E esclarecer tudo com Edward...

Com Edward...

Como será que ele estava?

Rosalie me contara que agora ele estava trabalhando em um hospital, com as crianças. Isso me deixava com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Eu ficava um pouco melhor em saber que ele conseguira volta a trabalhar, pelo menos. Ele merecia uma vida melhor, sem essas complicações que trouxera desde o primeiro dia que nos encontramos na prisão.

Ele merecia uma mulher completa.

Só que doía em mim pensar nisso. Era contraditório. Tinha dias que eu desejava que ele continuasse solteiro, que me perdoasse e que ficássemos juntos. Em outros, eu só desejava que ele arrumasse uma mulher completa, sem essa história complicada, sem esse histórico.

Alguém que fosse perfeita para ele, que lhe pudesse dar filhos...

Só que doía. Doía muito imaginá-lo casando com outra pessoa e construindo filhos com ela.

E era em momentos como esse que eu percebia o quão sozinha eu me encontrava.

Eu não tinha pais, nem primos e tios, assim como avós, que faleceram há anos. Os amigos que eu pensara que tinha me abandonaram assim que eu fui presa e acusada de duplo homicídio. E foi a família de Edward que me acolheu, mesmo que não tivessem planejando nem nada.

Um dia, Jacob e Rose iriam embora, assim que conseguissem provar minha inocência. Um dia eles seguiriam com a vida deles... E eu? E se Edward arrumasse alguém até lá?

Eu ficaria sozinha; eu sempre seria sozinha.

Tentei dar um sorriso em meio aqueles lágrimas, procurando por forças que já tinham sido destruídas tantas vezes que realmente não sabia o que fazer.

Era tanto a se fazer, tanto pelo que lutar, para no final ter que acabar ficando sozinha...

Um cansaço imenso me abateu, conforme a noite foi ficando mais escura.

Não fisicamente, até porque o que eu fazia ali era limpar a casa, cozinhar e malhar.

Era um cansaço emocional.

Até pensava em desistir às vezes, deixar que as coisas rolassem e apenas viver.

Mas viver não parecia ter aquele significado; trancafiada em uma casa que nem mesmo era minha. Eu sentia falta de sentir o sol contra o meu rosto, das caminhadas, do meu serviço.

Sentia falta de coisas banais, para as quais antes eu não dava a mínima, mas agora eu estava dando.

Sentia falta de muita coisa.

Só que pensar em lutar, me fazia pensar neles: as pessoas que realmente se importavam comigo. Os rostos sorridentes de Charlie e Renée surgiam primeiro, fazendo-me lembrar porque eu estava ali.

O de Rose e Jacob apareciam também.

Só que o que firmava era o de Edward.

Eu poderia pensar, sim, em desistir, mas não iria.

Eu faria isso.

Eu devia isso a mim, aos meus pais. A Rose e Jacob.

Eu devia isso a Edward.

**Edward POV.**

Os dias foram passando rápido e logo janeiro se transformou em fevereiro.

Cinco meses se passaram desde que Bella morrera e esse dia foi ruim também, mas consegui passar por ele.

Agora era um domingo e eu estava na casa dos meus pais. Alice e Jasper não estavam, apenas Rose, eu e Emmett.

Nós almoçamos, conversamos e rimos.

Depois do almoço, meu pai se despediu e segui para seu plantão. Aproveitando isso, minha mãe pediu licença e disse que iria dormir.

Emm, Rose e eu seguimos para a cozinha, onde continuamos a conversar.

Tudo estava indo bem. Relembramos histórias, rimos mais um pouco, e eu realmente estava me sentindo feliz por aquele clima. Rosalie e Emm pareciam mais juntos.

Até o celular dela tocar.

Eu percebi imediatamente como ela e Emmett ficaram tensos e me calei. Ela tirou o telefone preto da bolsa e antes que pudesse atender, Emm se levantou e saiu da cozinha a passos bruscos.

Suspirando pesadamente, Rosalie se levantou também, saindo da cozinha.

Então, reparei que ela tinha esquecido o telefone preto para trás.

A curiosidade, imediatamente, tomou conta de mim. Bastava eu estivar a mãe um pouco e pegá-lo, podendo verificar os números de telefone e ler as mensagens. Assim eu saberia se ela estava traindo o meu irmão.

Mas isso era errado...

Muito errado.

Só que o celular tocou novamente e a curiosidade falou mais alto. Eu o peguei, colocando-o na orelha e apertando o botão verde.

E mal pude acreditar na voz do outro lado da linha.

- Alô?

* * *

**N/A:** Olá! :D Como estão?

Esse capítulo, hein? Quem será do outro lado da linha? Quem será que deixou menino Edward assim?

Comentem bonitinho que amanhã vocês ficam sabendo, ok?

Obrigada pelo carinho de vocês.

Besos


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**Bella POV.**

Conforme os dias foram passando, fui tentando arrumar uma maneira de melhorar as coisas entre Emmett e Rosalie.

A culpa ainda me corroia, principalmente quando eu me lembrava de sua expressão triste.

Por diversos dias, uma ideia me consumiu, mas eu não tive coragem de falar nada pra Rose, talvez por ser um pouco perigosa para Emmett.

Só que ela foi se tornando tão insuportável que eu precisava compartilhá-la com Rose. Simplesmente não dava mais para guardá-la mais para mim.

Disquei para seu celular, mas ela não atendeu. Desliguei o telefone e esperei alguns minutos, para logo em seguida ligar novamente.

- Alô? – murmurei, assim que a ligação foi atendida, esperando escutar a voz de Rose logo em seguida.

Nada.

- Alô? – murmurei novamente. – Rose?

Nada.

Esperei alguns segundos, esperando que ela dissesse algo, antes de, pela terceira vez, dizer algo.

- Alô?

E nada. De novo.

Desliguei, então, pensando que talvez ela estivesse ocupada. Com os Cullen, ou somente com Emmett, talvez.

Talvez tivesse atendido a ligação sem querer.

Só me restava esperar que ela retornasse.

**Edward POV.**

Eu senti cada músculo do meu corpo parar. Mal conseguia escutar meu coração martelando em meu peito, minha respiração acelerada.

Porque eu estava escutando aquela voz.

Voz que eu pensava que nunca mais iria escutar.

- Alô? – tornou a murmurar. – Rose?

As lágrimas encheram meus olhos e eu apertei o celular com força contra a minha orelha.

Eu só podia estar louco; era a única explicação.

- Alô?

O que eu devia falar?

Nada.

Eu não podia – e acho que nem conseguiria – dizer alguma coisa.

Então a ligação foi encerrada, mas eu continuei com o celular na orelha, como se aquele irritante barulho fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo.

Eu me encontrava em choque.

Era mesmo a voz dela? Mas... como?

De repente, escutei passos. Passos dirigidos à cozinha, que me tiraram daquele estado que me encontrava, e eu tive que rapidamente me recompor.

Coloquei o celular sobre a bancada, no mesmo lugar de antes. Ao perceber que minhas mãos ainda tremiam um pouco, ergui-me, limpei as lágrimas que tinham sido derramadas, e peguei a água na geladeira, tomando-a em dois goles.

Rosalie adentrou a cozinha um segundo depois, a expressão um pouco triste, pegando o celular e o jogando na bolsa.

Ela acenou para mim, sem se dar conta do meu estado, e eu até cheguei a abrir a boca para perguntar-lhe quem tinha ligado para ela.

Mas como? Como perguntar a minha cunhada se a voz que eu tinha escutado tinha sido de Bella?

**Bella POV.**

Alguns minutos depois, Rose ligou, dizendo que estaria chegando em breve. Deixei a porta destrancada e segui para a cozinha, onde comecei a preparar um café para nós duas.

O que eu tinha para lhe dizer era importante.

Meia hora depois, com a mesa já posta, Rose adentrou a cozinha, a expressão mais triste do que nunca.

E se antes eu tinha alguma dúvida sobre contar a ela sobre o meu plano, naquele momento, ela desapareceu.

- Você estava com Emmett quando liguei, não estava? – indaguei-a, me sentindo mais culpada do que nunca.

Ela assentiu.

- E com Edward – suspirou, se jogando em um dos bancos e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. – Precisa de algo?

Eu me ajeitei em outro banco, esperando que ela olhasse para mim, para falar.

- Eu quero que você conte para Emmett que estou viva – comecei. Rosalie arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, mas eu ergui a mão. – Por favor, deixe-me terminar.

Tomei fôlego, tentando organizar meus pensamentos.

- Só diga que estou viva e que você está tentando me ajudar a provar a inocência, nada mais. Ele não precisa de mais detalhes.

- Não posso colocá-lo em risco, Bella – balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos com força.

- Você não precisa contar tudo – dei de ombros. – Apenas, sei lá, isso que eu te disse. Emmett precisa saber que você não o está traindo, Rose. Ele precisa disso. Você também. Não agüento mais vê-la com essa expressão. Não sei se vocês agüentam ficar nesse relacionamento, desse jeito, até tudo na minha vida ser esclarecido.

Ela me olhou, ainda com um pouco de dúvida, e eu me inclinei ainda mais, pensando nas palavras que, com certeza, fariam com que ela visse que eu tinha razão.

- Eu já me sinto culpada o suficiente – sussurrei. – Por favor, por que não conta para ele apenas que estou viva e que não pode contar para ninguém? Eu vou me sentir melhor.

Ela suspirou.

- Acho que não tem outro jeito – murmurou.

Eu sorri um pouco.

- As coisas vão dar certo – disse-lhe. – Você vai ver.

Antes de ela ir embora, fiz com que tirasse uma foto minha, apenas para o caso de precisar.

E quando a vi saindo pela porta, torci para que tudo desse certo.

**Rosalie** **POV.**

Eu dirigi o mais rápido possível, assim que saí da casa de Bella, em direção ao escritório de Emmett. Ele não trabalharia, normalmente, hoje, mas como eu o conhecia, Emmett sempre trabalhava quando estava com a cabeça cheia.

Estacionei em frente ao local, estacionando e pegando minha bolsa.

Como imaginei, ele estava lá, sentado atrás de sua mesa, concentrado em seus papéis. Ele era sempre brincalhão e era até engraçado vê-lo tão sério enquanto trabalhava.

- Emm... – sussurrei.

Ele me olhou, seus olhos de repente muito tristes, mas não disse nada.

- Preciso te contar uma coisa – tornei a sussurrar, após alguns segundos de silêncio.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e contornei a mesa, pegando-o pela mão e o puxando até o sofá.

Ele engoliu em seco assim que nos sentamos.

Então, antes que ele tirasse suas conclusões, comecei a falar, de forma reduzida, é claro, e ocultando a maior parte da história.

Como Bella havia dito, ele não precisava saber de tudo. Era para a sua segurança.

- Bella está viva? – indagou-me, assim que terminei de falar.

- Sim – suspirei. – Só você, eu e o detetive sabemos, Emm, ninguém mais. Não conte, ok? É importante que mantenha esse segredo.

- Mas...

Sabendo que ele ainda tinha suas dúvidas, peguei o celular na minha bolsa, colocando na foto de Bella. Entreguei o celular para Emmett, deixando que tirasse suas próprias conclusões.

- Edward pensa que ela está morta... – sussurrou por fim.

- E tem que continuar assim – disse. – Pelo menos até que tudo do assassinato dos pais dela seja esclarecido.

Ele assentiu, parecendo ainda meio chocado, e me devolveu o celular.

- Desculpe duvidar de você – murmurou.

Eu o abracei forte, sentindo o alívio tomar conta de mim.

Sorri, feliz de verdade pela primeira vez em dias.

- Eu te amo muito, Rose – me abraçou de volta.

- Eu também te amo, Emm.

Eu fechei os olhos, aproveitando o momento. Teria de agradecer a Bella depois; ela estava certa: contar a Emmett fora bem melhor.

**Edward POV.**

Sentado no sofá do meu apartamento, eu tentava dar uma explicação lógica para o que tinha acontecido mais cedo.

Foram poucas palavras ditas no outro lado da linha, mas suficientes para causar um turbilhão de sentimentos em mim.

Eu deveria estar ficando louco.

O "Alô" e "Rose" ditos ecoavam em minha cabeça, por mais que eu quisesse e tentasse esquecer.

Meu coração não sabia se decidir; queria que ela estivesse viva, embora não soubesse como se sentiria em relação a isso.

Minha mente, porém, era a que buscava uma explicação lógica.

Talvez não fosse ela, talvez fosse outra amiga de Rosalie. Afinal, eu nunca tinha escutado a voz de Bella antes através de um aparelho de telefone, e a voz costumava mudar, certo?

Pelo menos, era disso que eu estava tentando me convencer.

Nos próximos dias fui tentando deixar isso de lado, concentrando-me no trabalho. Porém, a cada vez que Rosalie atendia ao telefone e saía alguns minutos depois, eu ficava com mais dúvidas. Ela e Emmett tinham parado de brigar, o que me deixava ainda mais desconfiado.

O que estava acontecendo?

Por que eu simplesmente não conseguia esquecer isso? Por que não deixava para lá e aceitava que estava ficando maluco?

Então, duas semanas depois de ter acreditado ouvir a voz de Bella, se passaram. Eu não dormia direito, não conseguia prestar atenção.

Eu precisava tirar isso a limpo.

Aproveitei que estávamos todos juntos no sábado, na casa dos meus pais. Rose e Emmett estavam em um canto, conversando aos sussurros. Meu pai e minha mãe tinham desaparecido depois do almoço e eu realmente não queria nem pensar no que eles estavam fazendo. Já Alice e Jasper – a quem eu via sempre agora – estavam sentados no sofá, juntos, assistindo a um filme meloso qualquer.

Eu estava sentado em uma das poltronas, fingindo estar alheio a tudo. Esperei pelo momento em que o celular de Rosalie tocaria, para eu colocar meu plano em ação.

Só que ele não tocava.

Eu comecei a me desanimar com o passar das horas, percebendo que não parecia ter jeito. Teria de deixar para outro dia. Até que minha cunhada começou a se despedir de todos, dizendo que tinha algo para resolver na rua e voltaria logo.

Foi a minha deixa.

Segui para a cozinha, sabendo que Emmett não suportaria ficar sozinho na sala com nossa irmã e nosso cunhado.

Dito e feito, alguns minutos depois, ele adentrou a cozinha também, jogando-se em um dos bancos e suspirando.

- Estou cansado – bocejou. – Nem acredito que viajo amanhã a trabalho.

Eu sorri.

- Vai ficar quanto tempo fora? – indaguei, não sabendo como chegar àquele assunto.

- Não sei – deu de ombros. – Alguns dias. Uns dois ou três, depende.

- Entendo – ri. – E Rose? Ela vai com você?

- Ela não pode – suspirou. – Ela tem trabalho a fazer aqui, daí fica bastante difícil, sabe?

- E como você dois estão indo?

Ele sorriu, fitando-me com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos, que ele tinha herdado de nossa mãe.

- Estamos bem – riu. – Pensei que ela estivesse me traindo, mas ela esclareceu tudo. Não é algo que pode me dizer completamente; apenas um cliente, importante, que pediu sigilo. Eu confio nela, só fiquei meio...

- Eu te entendo – dei de ombros. – Não precisa se explicar.

Ficamos calados por alguns segundos, até que eu senti Emmett me encarando. Seus olhos eram sérios enquanto ele sondava meu rosto e eu fiquei um pouco confuso com isso.

Emmett não era o tipo de cara que ficava sério.

Nunca.

Bem, quase nunca.

- Aconteceu algo? – perguntei.

- Não – negou rapidamente, ajeitando-se na cadeira e pigarreando. – Só... Como você está? De verdade, por favor.

Suspirei.

- Alguns dias são mais difíceis que outros, Emm – ri sem humor algum. – E acho que sempre será assim. Acho que sempre vou sentir falta de Bella.

Ele assentiu.

- As coisas vão melhorar para você, irmão. Você vai ver.

Eu assenti também, embora não concordasse muito.

Acho que nunca iria conseguir esquecê-la.

- Eu a amo – sussurrei. – Eu a amo demais. Eu penso nela todos os dias, por mais que prometa a mim mesmo que vou conseguir seguir em frente. Só que... ainda é cedo demais.

Emmett se levantou e veio para o meu lado. Seus olhos eram sérios e intensos, enquanto ele repetia que tudo iria ficar bem.

E eu queria, muito, acreditar.

Fui embora de casa um pouco mais tarde, decidido a tirar aquela história a limpo.

A conversa com Emmett tinha sido um pouco estranha, mas decidi ignorar aquilo. Naquele momento, eu precisava descobrir, de uma vez por todas, se tinha escutado a voz de Bella ou não.

Por isso, me pus atento, nos próximos dias, aos movimentos de minha cunhada.

E no sábado seguinte, resolvi segui-la.

Estávamos, como sempre, na casa de meus pais quando ela se levantou e disse que tinha uns assuntos para tratar. Emmett já tinha voltado de sua viagem e não reagiu como vinha reagindo até alguns dias atrás.

Pelo contrário. Ele levantou e disse que ia acompanhá-la até o carro.

Foi a minha deixa.

- Eu já vou também – suspirei. – Preciso resolver algumas coisas.

- Está tudo bem, Edward? – Alice perguntou.

- Está tudo ótimo. – Dei um beijo nela e na minha mãe, para logo em seguida dar um abraço em meu pai. – A gente se vê amanhã.

Eu saí pela porta dos fundos, assim que me vi livre dos olhares de todos, tendo de correr e dar uma volta na casa. Escondi-me atrás de um muro e fiquei ali, esperando que Rosalie e Emmett se despedissem.

Eu até tentei escutar o que eles estavam dizendo, mas não consegui. Então, enfim, vi Emmett se afastar e entrar na casa dos meus pais novamente, e o carro de Rosalie acelerar.

Mais uma vez, era minha deixa.

Corri até o meu carro, desejando que tivesse arrumado outro, pego emprestado. Rosalie poderia reconhecê-lo, o que significava que teria de tomar o dobro do cuidado.

Dirigi sempre dois carros atrás dela, sempre muito atento a cada detalhe. Caso ela começasse a parar, eu continuava a dirigir tranquilamente, para logo em seguida voltar a segui-la.

A viagem demorou cerca de dez minutos, até ela parar em um supermercado e sair de lá carregando várias sacolas.

Ela retornou a viagem mais uma vez.

E dessa vez, demorou cerca de vinte minutos.

Ela parou numa rua um pouco vazia, embora eu percebesse que fizesse parte de um dos bairros mais caros. Parei três carros atrás, observando-a sair do seu, com as sacolas nas mãos. Esperei que ela estivesse uns passos à frente, antes de colocar óculos e boné, para segui-la.

Rose andava tranquilamente, quase nunca olhando para trás. Foi até fácil me esconder atrás de muros e carros, porque ela realmente tinha um tempo para conferir se alguém a estava seguindo. Ela parou na rua de cima, abrindo uma porta nos fundos de uma bela casa e fechando-a em seguida.

Eu me sentei na beirada de uma calçada. Se ela saísse, não me veria, já que o carro me tampava. Fiquei ali por quase uma hora, me cansando e quase decidindo voltar outro dia.

Foi então que a vi sair. Ela tornou a fechar a porta e desceu rapidamente pelo mesmo caminho que tinha vindo.

Era a hora.

Meu coração martelava com toda a força em meu peito, enquanto atravessava a rua. Respirar parecia difícil, assim como ver algo. Eu nem sabia o que veria quando abrisse aquela porta, mas me encontrava desesperado.

Minha mão tocou a maçaneta e eu a girei, encontrando-a já trancada. Eu me considerava incapaz de ouvir alguma outra coisa além de meu coração naquele momento, em que me encontrava sem saber o que fazer.

Voltar outro dia ou tirar tudo aquilo a limpo de uma vez?

Não sei dizer o que me levou a fazer aquilo; talvez a incerteza estivesse acabando comigo ou talvez eu realmente não estivesse pensando.

Eu só decidi tocar a campainha.

E esperei.

Me escondi um pouco do olho mágico, deixando que ele revelasse só um pequeno pedaço da minha blusa, agradecendo por estar usando uma vermelha naquele dia, como Rosalie.

A pessoa que estivesse do outro lado pensaria que era minha cunhada?

Esperei alguns minutos e nada.

E estava quase desistindo – aceitando o fato de que eu definitivamente estava ficando louco –, quando ouvi o barulho da porta sendo destrancada.

Eu fiquei sem ar imediatamente. Meus olhos mal piscavam enquanto eu encarava a maçaneta girar – e tudo parecia estar acontecendo em câmera lenta – e a pessoa puxar a porta.

E nada poderia ter me preparado para aquela visão.

* * *

**N/A:** Pois é, pois é. Menino Edward viu dona Bella. E, sim. Vocês vão ter que esperar até amanhã pra saber reação dele.

Enquanto isso, que tal comentarem me contando o que acham que ele fará, hein?

A gente se fala mais amanhã.

Besos ;*


	7. Capítulo Seis

**Bella POV.**

Os dias foram se passando, transformando-se logo em semanas.

E minha situação continuava a mesma.

Constantemente Rosalie e Jacob me acalmavam, dizendo que tudo daria certo. Mas eu tinha medo, muito na verdade. Não podia deixar de pensar constantemente que as coisas poderiam dar errado.

Eu me sentia mais tranqüila quanto a Rosalie, porém. Emmett agora sabia que eu estava viva e eles não brigavam mais. Eles estavam bem. E saber que aquilo era por causa de algo que eu havia feito – convencer Rosalie a contar a ele – me deixava um pouco mais feliz.

Levantei-me cedo naquele cedo naquele sábado, mesmo não tendo nada para fazer. Estava tão entediada que fiquei jogada na cama mesmo, assistindo a um desenho qualquer na TV.

Mas como Rose viria ali mais tarde, para trazer as compras do mês, resolvi deixar de preguiça e levantar logo, rumando para o banheiro.

Tomei um banho, lavando meu cabelo e deixando a água quente bater nas minhas costas. Apenas o penteei, sem ligar para secador ou algo do tipo.

Não faria diferença.

Almocei sozinha, sem me importar com isso. Era algo com a qual eu já havia me acostumado.

Depois, fiquei vendo TV, deixando a porta destrancada quando recebi uma mensagem de Rose.

- Olá! – Sua voz animada invadiu o ambiente, fazendo-me rir. – Pode continuar deitadinha aí, só vou colocar as sacolas na cozinha.

Encolhi-me mais contra o sofá, enrolando-me na manta e esperando que ela surgisse, um sorriso dançando em seus lábios.

- Mas para que essa felicidade toda? – indaguei, dando espaço para ela.

- Emmett e eu sairemos juntos esta noite. – Puxou-me para colocar a cabeça no seu colo. – E depois...

- Ew! Ew! Ew! – cortei-a. – Não quero saber, mesmo.

Ela riu.

Ficamos conversando durante algum tempo, quase uma hora, até seu celular tocar e Emmett dizer que tinha conseguido a reserva para o restaurante.

- Vou indo, Bella – disse, animada. – Eu passo aqui amanhã, ok? Preciso curtir Emmett um pouquinho.

Eu sorri para ela.

- Claro, não se preocupe comigo. Divirta-se!

Ela estava quase alcançando a porta dos fundos, quando gritou:

- Eu vou!

Levantei-me, apenas para trancar a porta e voltei a me deitar no sofá, tentando prestar atenção à série que eu estava vendo antes.

Porém, antes que eu pudesse me inteirar sobre a trama novamente, quando a campainha dos fundos tocou.

Eu congelei por alguns minutos, sem conseguir pensar em algo para fazer. Rose me ligaria caso ela tivesse que voltar aqui? Ela nunca fizera isso...

Levantei-me novamente, me sentindo um pouco confusa, e caminhando devagar até a direção que seguira outrora.

Minha mão se esticou até a chave que estava ali, mas resolvi, por segurança, olhar o olho mágico.

E só deu para ver uma camisa vermelha. Rose estava usando vermelho hoje...

Mais tranqüila, girei a chave, destrancando a porta e girando a maçaneta. Puxei a porta, já abrindo um sorriso para perguntar a Rose o que ela tinha esquecido, quando eu o vi.

Ele estava diferente e eu consegui notar aquilo imediatamente.

Seus olhos verdes estavam arregalados, sem aquele brilho costumeiro que ele costumava ter quando olhava para mim. Seus cabelos desalinhados, ainda mais bagunçados do que eu costumava lembrar. Havia, também, olheiras em volta dos olhos e ele parecia mais pálido.

Aquele era o Edward tentando superar a minha suposta morte.

Nenhum de nós dois falou nada durante algum tempo. Ele me avaliava e abria a boca várias vezes, para logo em seguida fechá-la de novo.

E eu... eu não conseguia nem raciocinar.

Como ele descobrira que eu estava viva? O que ele estava fazendo ali? E por que ele não falava nada?

- Edward... – comecei. – Eu...

Porém, antes que eu pudesse terminar, ele simplesmente deu as costas e saiu.

**Edward POV.**

Eu estava ficando louco.

Só podia ter ficado louco.

Qual outra explicação teria para o fato de eu estar vendo _Bella _bem ali, a minha frente? Eu sabia que se esticasse a mão, conseguiria tocá-la...

Como? Por quê?

_Como_?

Meu coração pulsava dolorosamente no meu peito, mas se ele estivesse silencioso, não faria diferença nenhuma para mim. Eu mal conseguia pensar, mal conseguia piscar.

Seus cabelos estavam maiores, mais brilhantes e bonitos, emoldurando seu rosto com a mesma perfeição de outrora. Seus olhos estavam um pouco arregalados, mas eram eles; com aquele mesmo tom de castanho que sempre tinha me fascinado.

Ela estava linda, maravilhosa, mas naquele momento minha mente mal conseguia registrar aquilo, enquanto uma mesma pergunta ecoava mil vezes.

Como Isabella Swan, a quem eu vira morrer meses atrás, estava ali?

- Edward... – Sua voz soou em meus ouvidos, tirando-me do transe. – Eu...

Só que antes que ela completasse, eu saí.

Precisava pensar, precisava ficar sozinho.

Corri até a rua abaixo, entrando no meu carro e acelerando. A imagem dela, mais linda, tomava conta de mim e eu realmente não sabia o que pensar.

Ela não podia estar viva.

Ela não podia ter me deixado sofrer assim sem ao menos deixar que eu tivesse um pouco de esperanças.

As lágrimas invadiram meus olhos a tal ponto que parecia difícil até dirigir. Estacionei de qualquer jeito na minha vaga do prédio, só assim me dando conta de que havia chegado, e corri para o meu apartamento.

Um urro de raiva escapou de meus lábios assim que me encontrei sozinho lá dentro.

Bella estava viva.

- Por quê? – gritei. – Por que você fez isso comigo?

Atravessei a sala de minha casa em dois passos, pegando a primeira bebida que vi e a entornei, sem me importar com um copo.

Ela estava viva.

_Viva_.

Só que parecia impossível; não dava para acreditar. Eu a vira morrer, eu a vira fechar os olhos, eu vira o médico colocando o estetoscópio... Eu vira tudo.

Seu túmulo, sua ficha, tudo. Por quê? Como?

E por que ela não me dera o menor sinal?

Fechei os olhos por um momento, me lembrando de sua aparência, de seus olhos arregalados. Ela não esperava que eu descobrisse.

Ela queria que eu sofresse?

Sentindo uma raiva imensa tomar conta de mim, peguei a garrafa que estava em minha mão, quase já no final, e a joguei com toda a força contra a parede, sem me importar com os cacos de vidro, com o barulho.

Porque Bella estava viva e ocultara isso de mim.

O sofrimento pelo qual passei, as lágrimas, os meses recluso, quase incapaz de sair de casa, sem nem dar um sinal de que estava tudo bem.

Nada mais, naquele momento, parecia importar.

**Bella POV.**

Eu queria correr atrás de Edward e lhe explicar tudo, embora não tivesse a mínima ideia do que dizer e sabendo que não poderia dizer também. As lágrimas começaram a descer pelo meu rosto e os soluços chegaram logo depois.

Ele provavelmente me odiava agora.

Fechei a porta com força, trancando-a e correndo a procura do meu celular descartável.

Mas... Rose saíra com Emmett, para se divertir.

O que fazer?

A imagem de Jacob surgiu antes que eu pudesse pensar em outra coisa. Ele saberia o que fazer, não.

Sabendo que não tinha condições de dizer alguma coisa naquele momento, comecei a digitar uma mensagem, tendo de parar e respirar fundo algumas vezes para parar de tremer.

_**Problemas. Não conte a R. ainda. **_

Ele entenderia, certo? Não podia dar detalhes e nem envolver o nome de Rosalie, mas eu sabia que ele entenderia. Daria um jeito de me ligar quando fosse seguro ou daria um jeito de vir aqui.

Só me restava esperar.

Dormir foi uma tarefa completamente impossível naquela noite; meus olhos pareciam se recusar a fechar, enquanto eu me lembrava da expressão de Edward.

Como ele estaria agora?

Levantei-me antes das sete, partindo para o banho e logo depois para a cozinha. Preparei um café forte e o tomei sem esperar que esfriasse um pouco. Queimou minha língua, mas não me importei.

Eu queria saber como Edward descobrira tudo, queria saber como ele descobrira onde eu morava agora.

Passos apressados surgiram do corredor e, de repente, Rosalie e Jacob surgiram na cozinha, ambos parecendo preocupados. Ao me verem bem soltaram um suspiro, igualmente aliviados.

- O que foi? – indaguei-os.

- Por que não está atendendo ao celular? – perguntou Rose, pegando um pouco de café para si e Jake. – Ficamos preocupados.

- Rose... – comecei, sem me preocupar com celular e nem em tirar a preocupação dos dois naquele momento. – Edward esteve aqui ontem.

A xícara que estava em sua mão caiu no chão, mas nenhum de nós pareceu se importar com o café entornado no chão ou os cacos de vidros espalhados. Ambos me fitavam, os olhos arregalados, as faces congeladas.

- Não sei como descobriu – funguei. – Ele não disse nada... Só me fitou, virou e saiu... Eu não podia ir atrás dele e...

- Jacob – interrompeu-me Rose –, fique aqui com Bella. Vou a procura de Edward. Depois nos falamos.

Ela saiu às pressas da cozinha, sem dar maiores explicações.

_Por favor, que ele esteja bem. É tudo o que quero, tudo que peço. Que ele fique bem_.

- Shhh, Bella. – Jacob me abraçou e só então percebi que chorava e tremia. – Vai dar tudo certo, vai ficar tudo bem.

Mas por mais que as palavras e a voz soassem tranquilizadoras, eu não consegui me acalmar.

Porque Edward agora sabia.

E ele podia correr perigo.

**Edward POV.**

Assim que abri os olhos, senti a dor de cabeça que até alguns meses atrás, era extremamente familiar para mim. Movi minha cabeça bem devagar, percebendo que eu adormecera no sofá da sala.

Um riso amargo escapou de meus lábios quando percebi o estado do local.

Sentei-me e respirei fundo, tentando buscar forças em mim que eu sabia que não existiam mais. Não sabia o que pensar ou o que fazer.

E naquele momento, antes mesmo que pudesse me levantar e me situar direito da situação, a campainha tocou.

Eu sabia que, para o porteiro deixar subir, deveria ser alguém da minha família. Eu queria ignorá-los, mas algo me dizia para ir atender.

Eu precisava saber até qual pontos eles estavam familiarizados com o fato de Bella estar viva.

Sem me preocupar com meu estado ou da minha sala, abri a porta, sem sorrir nem por um minuto quando vi Rosalie parada ali, parecendo nervosa.

- Ora... – comecei, só então notando o quão amarga minha voz soara. – Resolveu me contar algo, querida cunhada?

Rose entrou, seus olhos azuis se abrindo ainda mais quando viu a bagunça que estava ali. Bati a porta com força, fui até o sofá e me joguei ali.

- O que quer? – indaguei, sem me preocupar se estava ou não sendo grosseiro.

- Edward... – começou. – Eu sei o que deve estar pensando, mas...

- Não, você não sabe – cortei-a, de repente me encontrando sentado e voltado para ela, enquanto as palavras simplesmente saíam. – Não sabe o que é viver achando que a pessoa que você ama está morta e que não há nada que você possa fazer. Não sabe o que é passar meses lamentando e tentando achar algo em que se apoiar para continuar vivendo. Não sabe o que é reviver os momentos a _todo minuto_, desejando só mais um, um mísero segundo sequer, porque você sente que não teve o suficiente dessa pessoa. E você deseja esse tempo, mesmo que saiba que não será suficiente, nunca será suficiente. Porque ela se foi, ela morreu e ela não vai voltar.

Parei de falar por um momento, só então percebendo o quão ofegante estava.

- E aí eu percebo que _tudo_ poderia ser evitado – continuei. – Tem ideia do que senti quando a vi viva, Rose? Tem ideia do que foi tê-la ao alcance de minhas mãos e mesmo assim a sentindo tão distante?

Parei de falar, a dor em meu coração se tornando mais intensa.

- Eu não sei o que é isso – disse. – Mas eu sei o que Bella passou, Edward, e sei que...

- Ah, mas então você sabe o que Bella passou! – Joguei as mãos para o alto, de repente me sentindo muito revoltado. – Claro que sabe. Naquela casa imensa, tendo tudo ao alcance das mãos e...

- Ela tem lutado diariamente para provar sua inocência e conseguir seu perdão – interrompeu-me. – É em tudo que ela fala. Em como quer conseguir seu perdão, explicar tudo... Ela está sozinha, ela fica sozinha. E se pensa que está fazendo isso por ela, está muito enganado, Edward, porque nós dois sabemos que ela desistiu de lutar há muito tempo.

Respirei fundo, afundando-me no sofá e passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Estou confuso e não sei o que pensar – disse, sem encará-la. – Preciso ficar sozinho.

- Não conte a ninguém – pediu. – É tudo o que peço. Não conte.

Havia um apelo profundo naquele pedido de Rose e eu assenti. Se isso fosse prejudicar Bella, mesmo estando com raiva naquele momento, eu jamais faria isso.

Jamais.

Ela saiu do apartamento, mas eu não me levantei para ir fechar a porta. Meus olhos permaneceram no chão, minha cabeça mais pesada. Eu não tinha ideia do que iria fazer...

E isso me assustava.

Resolvi subir e tomei um banho longo, tentando clarear minha mente. Minha mente insistia em se lembrar daquele momento.

O momento que eu a revi.

Eu sabia que teria, cedo ou tarde, que conversar com ela e esclarecer tudo.

Sabia que tinha respostas que só ela podia dar.

Por que se esconder de mim? Eu podia me cuidar muito bem. Podia cuidar dela também, caso tivesse permitido. Eu saberia representar para os outros, certo?

É. Eu poderia ter feito tudo aquilo.

Mas então, por que optar por tudo isso? Por que nos privar de meses de felicidade, de estarmos juntos?

Não conseguia pensar em uma explicação.

Se eu quisesse saber, eu iria precisar perguntar a ela.

**Bella POV.**

Rose voltou algumas horas depois, dizendo que já tinha conversado com Edward e ele não contaria nada a ninguém.

- Ele está bem? – indaguei, querendo dar um alívio para o meu coração.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Bella – revirou os olhos. – Você não tem com o que se preocupar.

Assenti, a contragosto.

Eu não queria saber naquele momento se tudo iria ficar bem. Eu só queria saber ele iria ficar bem, porque era ele que me importava.

- Temos algumas coisas a investir – disse Jake. – Mande mensagem se precisar de algo, ok?

Ele me deu um beijo na testa e eu até tentei retribuir com um sorriso; não consegui.

- Eu também vou – suspirou Rose. – Passei para te contar isso. Agora preciso contar ao Emmett que Edward já sabe de tudo.

Assenti.

- Obrigada por tudo – disse, tentando controlar o choro. – A gente se fala depois.

Eu os senti me encararem por alguns minutos, sem dizer nada.

Assim que ouvi a porta dos fundos ser fechada, deixei que os soluços tomassem conta de mim.

A campainha tocou uma hora depois, me pegando de surpresa. Corri até a porta, sem saber o que pensar.

E assim que olhei no olho mágico, vi Edward.

Abri a porta rapidamente e fiquei ali, o observando e deixando que ele falasse quando quisesse.

Não queria assustá-lo novamente.

- Acho que precisamos conversar.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi, meninas, como estão?

Sei que algumas de vocês estavam esperando que o Edward se entregasse, beijasse a Bella e sei lá mais o que, mas fiquem calma, ok? Coloquem-se no lugar dele por um minuto... Imagina encontrarem alguém que vocês pensaram que estivesse morta, vivo? Ele meio que entrou em choque e eu dou total razão a ele.

Mas agora eles vão conversar... Como vocês acham que será a conversa?

Amanhã vocês ficam sabendo, prometo!

Besos, besos ;*


	8. Capítulo Sete

**Edward POV.**

Bella assentiu, mordendo o lábio inferior e arredando um pouco para o lado, de forma que eu pudesse entrar. Ela trancou a porta rapidamente, verificando duas vezes, e me perguntei de repente qual era a seriedade de tudo.

Nenhum de nós disse nada enquanto eu a seguia por um corredor estreito, sem fotos e tudo o mais. As paredes tinham um tom de creme e havia um tapete estendido no chão.

Meus olhos observavam todos os detalhes, inclusive quando chegamos à sala. Havia dois sofás e uma poltrona, todos da mesma cor: branca. Todas as cores ali eram claras demais e não havia um toque pessoal de Bella naquele local.

Ela me indicou um dos sofás e eu me sentei no mais próximo. Bella se sentou na poltrona.

Eu a encarei por alguns segundos, percebendo o quão linda ela estava e em como estar fora da cadeia tinha a feito bem. Ela constantemente mordia os lábios e prendia uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha, enquanto me fitava por detrás daqueles cílios longos e castanhos.

Eu queria odiá-la. Seria mais fácil para mim.

Mas ali, observando-a, vendo-a fazer as mesmas coisas que ela fazia quando estávamos sozinhos... Parecia tudo igual. Eu até poderia me iludir, fingir que nada havia mudado.

Só que mudara.

E muito.

- Bom... – Ela começou, parecendo notar que eu não seria capaz de dizer absolutamente nada. – Eu sinto muito por ter acontecido o que aconteceu, Edward. Não queria que você descobrisse as coisas desse jeito.

Um riso amargo escapou de meus lábios.

- Claro – assenti. – Você pretendia me contar quando, então?

Ela suspirou pesadamente, por um momento desviando os olhos dos meus.

- Quando tudo acabasse – disse por fim. – Quando eu tivesse todas as provas de que preciso para me inocentar.

- Que provas? – indaguei, curioso, inclinando-me no sofá em direção a ela.

- Não vou meter você nisso – suspirou. – Havia um motivo para eu não lhe contar que estava viva, Edward, e era esse. Eu não sei o quão perigoso vai ser, mas quero você fora disso.

A raiva me dominou novamente.

- Eu sei me cuidar! – grunhi. – Não precisa me proteger de nada, Isabella!

Ela suspirou pesadamente, abaixando o rosto.

Eu não gostava do fato de ela estar me escondendo daqueles olhos.

E não gostava do fato de ela mexer tanto comigo, depois de tudo o que fez.

E queria – muito – conseguir dizer para ela aqui e agora que tudo mudara, que os sentimentos já não eram os mesmos e que, a seu pedido, eu tinha seguido em frente.

Mas eu não tinha.

E não acho que um dia eu conseguiria.

- Não vou te contar – disse por fim. – É melhor se manter afastado de tudo isso, Edward, é melhor não voltar aqui mais.

Eu fechei minhas mãos com força, só para não puxá-la para meus braços.

- Eu tenho o direito de saber – grunhi. – Eu sofri por meses! Eu achei que estivesse morta.

Finalmente ela olhou para mim; seus olhos castanhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- E você acha o que? – gritou. – Acha que saía cantando por aí, feliz por estar livre da cadeia? Você não tem ideia do que está acontecendo, Edward! E já não basta colocar Jacob e Rose nessa história, eu não...

- Quem é Jacob? – perguntei, tentando controlar o ciúme que começava a tomar conta de mim.

Suspirando fundo, ela fechou os olhos por um momento, abrindo-os logo em seguida.

_Por que eu tinha que amá-la tanto_? _Por que não podia simplesmente superá-la e esquecer que tudo isso aconteceu_?

- Ele é meu detetive – deu de ombros. – Está tentando descobrir tudo. É primo de Rose.

Assenti, querendo saber mais, querendo não sentir ciúmes desse cara que, provavelmente, passava mais tempo com ela do que eu jamais passei em todos os meses que ficamos juntos.

- Me conta tudo – exigi. – Eu tenho, sim, todo o direito de saber.

- Não tem – retrucou.

Por que ela tinha que me deixar de fora? Por que simplesmente não podia me contar tudo o que está acontecendo?

- Não vou te envolver – continuou. – Nem eu mesmo sei de tudo, nem Rose e Jacob! Por favor, não insista.

E ouvi-la falando dele – um cara que sabia mais do que eu, que estava com ela mais do que eu –, me fez explodir de raiva.

- Eu devia ir à polícia – ameacei. – Devia contar tudo, devia!

No fundo, tudo o que eu queria, era que ela não tivesse mentido para mim, que estivéssemos juntos, lutando para provar sua inocência.

- Então conta – gritou. – Conta logo, Edward. Vá embora e corre até a delegacia e conta!

Os olhos castanhos cheios de sentimentos escondidos, me fitaram, tomados de lágrimas. Eu conseguia ler o desespero por trás de suas palavras, conseguia perceber que por mais que eu tentasse odiá-la, nunca conseguiria.

Porque Isabella Swan me marcou de uma forma que nenhuma mulher nunca sequer conseguiu.

- Talvez eu vá – resmunguei, ficando de pé e já partindo para a porta. – Talvez eu conte e acabe com tudo isso logo. Não quero sofrer mais.

Caminhei apressadamente pelo corredor, tentando sair dali antes que Bella me alcançasse. Abri a porta e estava pronto para ir, mas ainda pude ouvir suas palavras antes de fechar a porta com toda a força na cara dela.

- Eu te avisei, Edward. – Sua voz era suave. – Eu te avisei, desde o começo, que era errado se apaixonar por mim.

É.

Uma pena que eu havia percebido isso tarde demais.

**Bella POV.**

As lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo meu rosto enquanto eu observava Edward correr. Sabendo que corria o risco de ir atrás dele, para implorar seu perdão, implorar que esperasse, fui até a sala e me joguei no sofá, deixando que os soluços saíssem.

As palavras dele, duras e frias, tão diferentes das do meu Edward, ecoavam em minha mente.

E eu simplesmente me mandei parar, me obriguei a parar.

Porque Edward nunca foi meu.

E depois de hoje, eu duvidava que algum dia seria.

Imediatamente, minhas imagens com ele – todas – desapareceram. Imagens de um casamento futuro, de nós dois ansiosos pela chegada do primeiro filho.

Isso nunca iria acontecer.

Pensei por um momento que fosse porque eu pensava nunca conseguir provar minha inocência, mas descartei essa ideia quase que imediatamente. Não era isso que me assustava.

O que me fazia ter medo, era que o que eu verdadeiramente temia aconteceu: a chance de Edward não me perdoar havia aumentado, e muito. Na verdade, eu duvidava muito de que um dia ele fosse capaz de fazê-lo.

Em algum momento, os braços de Rosalie me envolveram, mas ela não disse nada, apenas ficou ali me dando todo o conforto que eu precisava.

Não muito tempo depois, finalmente as lágrimas cessaram.

- Mais acalma agora? – indagou-me Rosalie, fazendo-me olhar para ela.

Assenti.

- Vai tomar um banho – disse. – Vou preparar alguma coisa para nós duas.

Meia hora depois, desci as escadas novamente, me sentindo mais calma. Na cozinha, Rosalie acabara de terminar de organizar tudo, colocando pães, biscoitos, chá e café para comermos e tomarmos.

- Obrigada, Rose – sorri.

- Quer conversar um pouco? – perguntou.

- Talvez mais tarde – disse. – Eu acho que não vou conseguir falar muito agora.

Nós comemos em silêncio, vez ou outra conversando sobre alguns assuntos bobos.

Arrumamos juntas a pouca bagunça de ficara e depois seguimos até a sala, nosso local oficial. Rosalie e eu gostávamos de ficar ali.

- Então... – comecei. – Como anda a investigação?

O sorriso no rosto de Rosalie foi a prova de que, finalmente, alguma coisa estava começando a acontecer.

- Temos uma pista – disse. – Não é algo certo e forte, mas é algo grande que vai nos ajudar muito.

E embora tudo estivesse errado com Edward, embora eu tivesse quase certeza de que nunca ficaríamos juntos novamente, naquele momento eu consegui dar um sorriso verdadeiro.

Porque as pessoas que amava logo não iriam mais correr perigo.

E isso era muito.

**Terceira Pessoa POV.**

Ele precisou respirar fundo três vezes para conseguir colocar a chave certa na fechadura. A porta, há muito tempo sem abrir, soltou um rangido alto, o que o fez encolher.

Ele não esperava ter que entrar ali novamente.

Só que ele era esperto – esperto demais. Sabia o quão estava em jogo e não podia nem sequer pensar em abrir mão. Tinham provas contra ele, coisas que o levariam diretamente para a morte.

Então, ele preferia cooperar, conseguir um acordo.

A mão direita se ergueu, trêmula demais, a procura do interruptor. Alguns segundos depois, finalmente conseguiu alcançá-la, fazendo com que uma luz forte tomasse conta do local.

As paredes, antigamente pintadas em um vermelho sangue, estavam descascando e o cheio de mofo dominava completamente tudo. Havia vidros espalhados por toda a escadas, assim como livros rasgadas e jogados.

Disfarce.

Aquele local, caso passasse por uma vistoria um dia, nada mais seria do que um simples porão velho e sujo, que ninguém quase visitava mais e com coisas que não eram mais necessárias.

Os passos eram pesados enquanto desciam escadas com cuidado, desviando-se dos cacos e dos papéis, apenas para evitar um acidente. Ele só ergueu os olhos quando estava seguro em chão firme, ignorando tudo ali e caminhando direitamente até a estante, onde tirou um livro.

Imediatamente ela se afastou, revelando um lugar pequeno. Duas pessoas não caberiam ali. As paredes, outrora sem cor alguma, estavam sujas, mas ele não se importou com isso. O necessário estava naquele local. Caixas empilhadas, coisas que fariam qualquer pessoa estremecer de medo.

Porém, ele só precisava de uma: a mais recente. Pegou-a no topo de uma das pilhas, torcendo para que fosse a correta. Voltou para o espaço maior, sorrindo imensamente ao ler o nome.

_Isabella Marie Swan_.

_Eles ficarão satisfeitos_, pensou.

Pensando que finalmente ficaria livre, já que não acreditava que eles fossem precisar de algo mais, apoiou a caixa na mesa, pronto para abri-la e conferir se tudo estava ali. Entretanto, um barulho vindo do andar de cima fez com ele pulasse de susto.

Correndo, devolveu a caixa à pilha, fechou a estante e subiu as escadas, agora sem importar com os vidros e os papéis ali caídos.

Um suspiro de alívio escapou de seus lábios ao notar que fora apenas o gato, derrubando um jarro.

- Gato maldito - resmungou.

Virou-se, pronto para descer e resgatar a caixa, mas foi novamente interrompido. Dessa vez, pelo toque do celular. Precisavam dele na sua empresa.

Respirando fundo, saiu da casa e dirigiu o mais rápido que pode. Era tarde.

O que seu assistente podia querer de tão urgente?

Estacionou em seu local exclusivo, sem se importar em ligar o alarme do carro. Direcionou-se até o elevador, apertando o botão que o levaria até o último andar.

Precisava resolver isso o mais rápido possível. Precisava pegar a caixa, onde somente ele sabia onde ficava, e entregar a eles.

Depois estaria livre. Finalmente livre.

Caminhou pelos corredores já escuro, lembrando-o de uma noite, há quase um ano, da qual ele se arrependia amargamente.

- Terry? – chamou, já adentrando a sala.

E a última coisa que ele viu quando lhe acertam a cabeça foi aquele símbolo.

O símbolo que era seu pesadelo desde sempre.

**Edward POV.**

Eu ia tentando viver minha vida de modo normal, conforme os dias iam passando. Fingir que tudo estava bem e que eu nunca havia conhecido Bella, parecia o certo a se fazer naquele momento.

Só parecia, pois em momento algum eu conseguia tal proeza.

Havia dias que eu queria correr até a casa que ela está ficando e dizer que não me importava nada, que poderíamos ficar juntos e fazer tudo funcionar.

Mas eu tinha certeza absoluta que Bella não iria me contar nada.

E eu não sabia o que devia exatamente sentir.

Antes, eu lamentava sua morte. Eu sentia falta dela todos os dias, eu a queria comigo. Eu queria que tivéssemos uma chance de verdade, com ela livre, fora da prisão.

Mas naquele momento…Naquele momento eu mal sabia o que pensar, ou o que fazer… Era tudo muito confuso em minha cabeça e eu esperava que com o tempo eu conseguisse uma solução.

As coisas dela continuavam intactas no escritório, mas não as via desde o dia que brigamos. Não tinha coragem, não tinha vontade.

Eu estava confuso demais.

Continuei a almoçar com meus pais, mantendo os problemas de lado apenas para não preocupá-los. Continuei a trabalhar, continuei a viver minha vida.

Como se Isabella Swan nunca tivesse existido.

Mas ela estava lá. E a cada momento em que eu tentava fingir que ela nunca tivesse existido, lá estava ela. Estava em cada pedacinho de minha vida; nos meus pensamentos, no meu coração. Eu sabia que iria ter que enfrentar tudo isso, conversar com ela sem brigar, tentar entendê-la.

Só precisava de um tempo.

Não me sentia pronto para aceitá-la de volta como se nada tivesse acontecido, assim como não estava pronto para tirá-la definitivamente da minha vida.

E, talvez, nunca estivesse.

**Bella POV.**

Eu ficava mais ansiosa conforme os dias passavam.

Ficava esperando que a campainha tocasse, esperando que Edward voltasse e eu pudesse explicar tudo a ele. Mas não podia, não podia desejar isso.

Porque eu queria que ele ficasse a salvo, queria que ele ficasse longe de tudo isso.

Nem que isso significasse não tê-lo nunca mais.

Rosalie e Jacob quase não apareciam, procurando, mais do que nunca, provar minha inocência.

Eu ainda não sabia o que eles tanto procuravam, mas tentava ficar paciente. Se eles conseguissem... Eu mal podia pensar nisso sem sorrir.

Enquanto os dias passavam, a minha única alternativa era escrever.

Concentrava-me como nunca no livro, sem ainda saber o final. Meu futuro com Edward parecia incerto; muito incerto. Meu próprio futuro parecia estar assim, embora conseguisse ver uma luz no fim do túnel.

Já havia conseguido escrever bastante coisa. Meu primeiro beijo com Edward, meu julgamento... Ninguém sabia ainda que estava escrevendo e eu não sabia se algum dia iria contar, já que considerava o livro como meu modo de desabafar.

_Quem sabe um dia não pudesse publicar_?, pensei.

Mais duas semanas se passaram e eu quase não via Rose.

Até que em uma sexta, recebi uma mensagem sua. Deixei a porta aberta, como sempre, e fiquei no sofá, ansiosa.

Eles conseguiram?

Eles conseguiram resolver tudo?

Mas assim que vi a expressão triste de Rosalie, percebi que não.

Ela entrou direto na cozinha, sem me dizer nada, e eu a segui, ansiosa demais.

- O que foi? – indaguei. – O que aconteceu, Rose? O que vocês descobriram?

Sem responder nada, Rosalie jogou um jornal no balcão, sem delicadeza alguma.

Primeiro, meus olhos passaram rapidamente por ele, sem encontrar nada que me interessasse, fazendo com que eu me sentisse confusa. Dei uma segunda olhada, então, procurando prestar atenção aos detalhes, inclusive nas fotos em preto e branco. Não demorou muito para uma em particular chamar a minha atenção.

O rosto estampado na manchete era conhecido por mim. Não alguém íntimo demais, mas a última pessoa que vi, no meu último dia de trabalho antes de ser presa.

O rosto de Riley Biers, meu ex-chefe, estava ali, com um sorriso no rosto. Pequenos fatos de sua vida estavam sendo contados, sem entrar muito em detalhes, já que esse não era o assunto principal da reportagem.

Riley morrera na noite anterior, assassinado em seu próprio escritório, à facadas.

- Oh – ofeguei, sem saber nem o que pensar.

- A polícia não liberou uma informação à imprensa – murmurou Rose, quando percebeu que eu terminara de ler. Olhei-a, sem entender aonde queria chegar. – Jacob ficou sabendo de um bilhete encontrado próximo ao corpo de Riley.

- O que dizia? – indaguei, me sentindo nervosa.

O jornal em minhas mãos tremia.

- "_Ele sabia demais_." – recitou.

* * *

N/A: Hmmm... Oi? Pois é. Senhor Riley sempre teve uma importância na fic, desde Guilty, mesmo tendo aparecido somente uma vez. Perceberam como ainda tem muita coisa para ser esclarecida?

E a conversa desses dois, hein? :x Sei que tem gente aqui esperando que se acertem e tal, mas Edward tem todo direito de se sentir confuso. Ele acreditava que ela estava morta... Acho que ele até está se comportando muito bem.

E aí? Será que ele volta a procurá-la? E quanto a todo esse mistério cercando a vida de dona Bella, hã?

Eu deveria ter postado ontem, maaaas o FF não estava me deixando postar, então hoje postei mais cedo.

Fiquem calmas, respirem fundo, deixem reviews lindos, e a gente se fala mais amanhã, ok?

Besos besos ;*


	9. Capítulo Oito

**Bella POV.**

No exato momento em que soube da morte de meu ex-chefe, tudo a minha volta, reconstruído recentemente, pareceu desmoronar.

Era pior que eu pensava. Mais cruel do que eu pensava.

E isso significava que todos a minha volta correriam perigo caso descobrissem que eu estava viva.

Eu estava encolhida na poltrona do escritório, o cobertor enrolado em mim até praticamente o queixo. Apenas minhas mãos livres, segurando uma caneca.

O chocolate quente lá dentro iria esfriar, mas eu não ligava, mal conseguia me mexer.

Porque Riley estava morto.

E as coisas que Rosalie me contara...

Era muito. Era demais.

Era para fazer qualquer um desistir.

Fechei os olhos por um momento, respirando fundo e tremendo um pouco. As palavras trocadas entre mim e Rose pouco depois de saber de algumas coisas, martelavam em minha mente.

- Vocês têm que parar agora! – gritei para ela. – Vocês têm que parar de procurar, parar de tentar provar minha inocência... Rose, eu...

- A gente não vai parar – interrompeu-me. – Vai dar tudo certo, você só tem que confiar na gente, Bella. Agora, será que dá para se acalmar?

Como?

Como me acalmar depois de ver aquela foto, ler aquela reportagem e saber do bilhete?

Encolhi-me mais contra a poltrona, desistindo do chocolate quente e depositando a caneca na mesinha ao lado. Fechei os olhos e suspirei pesadamente, torcendo para que o sono chegasse logo e eu conseguisse esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia.

O barulho da campainha dos fundos tocando tirou-me de meus devaneios.

Por um minuto, cogitei ficar ali e ignorar. Queria me esquecer de tudo, desligar-me de tudo.

Mas eu não podia.

Meu celular estava no andar de cima, então se fosse Rose ou Jacob... como é que eles teriam entrado em contato comigo?

Tornei a suspirar e joguei a coberta para longe, colocando-me de pé.

Enrolei meu casaco, arrumei minhas meias e caminhei até a porta dos fundos.

Uma olhada no olho mágico fez com que perdesse toda a capacidade de respirar.

_Edward_...

Eu podia ignorar, mas sabia que era arriscado. Alguém podia vê-lo.

Ergui, então, minha mão trêmula até as chaves e destranquei a porta, abrindo-a.

- Oi... – sussurrou ele, seus olhos verdes aflitos. – Será que eu posso entrar por um minuto?

Eu lhe dei espaço, sabendo que não podíamos discutir ali. Tranquei a porta rapidamente e me virei.

A intensidade nos seus olhos verdes me assustou.

- O que... – comecei a dizer, mas fui impedida.

Pela boca dele.

Por um minuto eu pensei em resistir, não retribuindo ao beijo.

Só que eram os lábios de Edward ali. Eram os braços dele me envolvendo, o calor do seu corpo me aquecendo como o agasalho não podia.

Como resistir?

Como lutar contra uma coisa que eu queria tanto?

Então, cedi. Fechei meus olhos e entreguei meu coração ao momento, deixando que ele comandasse tudo.

Meus lábios se moveram afoitos contra os de Edward e nossas línguas começaram aquela dança a muito não dançada.

_Como beijá-lo era bom..._

Envolvi meus braços em seu corpo, puxando-o mais para mim.

Eu queria beijá-lo para sempre. Eu queria amá-lo para sempre. Eu queria ficar com ele para sempre.

Mas eu não podia.

A imagem do jornal surgiu em minha mente, assim como o conteúdo do bilhete encontrado no corpo do meu chefe.

_Ele sabia demais_.

E eu não podia ficar com Edward. Porque ficar com ele significava colocá-lo em perigo.

E eu preferia morrer a isso.

- Edward... – comecei a dizer, quando ele se separou um pouco em busca de ar, começando a atacar meu pescoço. – Edward...

- Eu queria te odiar – disse, sem me olhar. – Eu queria tanto te odiar e te esquecer... Mas não consigo. Cada vez que tento te esquecer, me lembro mais de você.

Eu ofeguei, jogando minha cabeça para trás, tentando buscar o lado racional.

Não o encontrei em lugar algum.

- O que você fez comigo? – indagou, mordendo meu queixo de leve. Eu gemi. – Que feitiço jogou em mim, para me deixar assim?

- Edward, eu... – sussurrei. – Eu preciso...

- Eu não consigo seguir em frente, Bella – riu de forma amarga. – Eu não consigo te esquecer. Não consigo _viver sem você_.

Sua boca voltou a minha, faminta. Seus beijos se tornaram exigentes, assim como suas mãos se tornaram afoitas em meu corpo.

Não era só saudade.

Era necessidade.

Fechei os olhos por um momento, decidida me entregar a ele, deixá-lo me comandar.

Até que a imagem de Riley, esfaqueado, morto, voltou a minha mente. Com força.

Eu precisava proteger Edward.

- Edward – grunhi. – Edward!

Ele se separou.

- O que foi? – Seus lábios estavam inchados, seus olhos verdes quase negros de desejo.

Como dizer não?

- Para – consegui dizer, embora meu coração estivesse me odiando naquele momento. – Isso não é certo...

- Por quê? – indagou. – Você não quer?

_Quero... Quero mais que tudo._

_Por isso é errado_.

- Precisamos conversar – consegui dizer. – Precisamos esclarecer as coisas.

Ele negou.

- Para que? – riu. – Para omitir mais coisas de mim, para me fazer sofrer mais? Não quero conversar, Bella.

- Edward... – Tentei me soltar dele, desviando o rosto.

Suas mãos se fecharam firmes, porém leves, em meu rosto, forçando-me a olhar para ele.

Meu coração perdeu uma batida.

- Eu te quero – sussurrou, seu hálito de menta me invadindo e me deixando desnorteada. – Meu corpo te quer. Por que dizer não?

- Porque é errado – sussurrei de volta.

Eu não podia perdê-lo.

Eu tinha que protegê-lo.

- É melhor você ir embora – disse, fechando os olhos com força para que as lágrimas não caírem. – É melhor ir... E não voltar mais.

- Por quê? Por que, Bella?

Neguei com a cabeça, ainda de olhos fechados.

_Porque eu te amo, porque eu preciso te proteger, preciso que fique bem_.

- Vá – implorei. – Por favor... Só vá.

Deu certo. Suas mãos se afastaram, seu corpo também.

- Eu vou – disse. – Mas voltarei e conversaremos direito.

Afastei-me da porta, destrancando-a. Antes que eu a abrisse, senti seus lábios nos meus novamente, em um beijo rápido porém intenso.

- Eu vou voltar – prometeu.

Voltei a trancar a porta assim que ele saiu, deixando que as lágrimas enfim caíssem.

_Eu vou voltar_...

Ele tinha que desistir de mim. Ele tinha que seguir em frente.

Porque eu não podia acabar com sua vida mais.

Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, tinha que mantê-lo longe. Tinha que fazer com que ele quisesse me esquecer.

No fundo, eu sabia como.

Mas iria doer.

Em nós dois.

**Edward POV.**

As lágrimas tomaram conta de meus olhos assim que saí da casa que Bella estava vivendo, direcionando-me até a rua de baixo, onde meu carro estava. Eu tentava não pensar no que havia ocorrido dentro de alguns minutos, no que eu estava prestes a fazer...

O que eu estava pensando?

Fechei minhas mãos em punho, apertando com força, esperando que as lembranças fossem embora para sempre, assim como o amor que eu ainda sentia por ela.

Eu tentara me afastar. Todos os dias eu tentava esquecê-la um pouquinho, mas isso só fazia com que eu me lembrasse ainda mais.

Realmente tinha pensado que se beijá-la, se a tivesse mais uma vez – apenas mais uma vez –, eu conseguiria esquecê-la. Eu conseguiria seguir em frente.

Mas por que ainda doía tanto?

Adentrei meu carro, respirando fundo e apoiando a cabeça no volante por alguns minutos.

Quando se tornou insuportável não vê-la, fechei minhas mãos no volante, apertando com força – toda a força que eu tinha.

Não podia voltar lá. Não podia me humilhar.

Eu prometera a Bella que eu voltaria, mas nem sabia se seria capaz disso.

Estava tudo confuso demais, recente demais.

Resolvi sair dali antes que fizesse alguma besteira, mas sem me dirigir para casa.

Guardar aquilo para mim, guardar que Bella estava viva, que ela tinha conseguido sobreviver à injeção letal – como sobrevivera, eu, sinceramente, não fazia a mínima ideia –, estava me matando.

_Rose_.

Fazia dias que eu não conversava com ela. Mais precisamente desde aquele dia que eu não a tratara tão bem, que eu havia dito aquelas coisas.

Eu a evitava. Nos almoços, nos jantares... Todas as vezes que estávamos na casa de meus pais, eu a evitava.

Emmett também não dirigia a palavra a mim, embora o observasse me olhar algumas vezes, lançando-me olhares que eu simplesmente não conseguia entender.

Será que ele sabia de alguma coisa? Será que ele tinha alguma ideia do que estava acontecendo?

Para tirar toda essas dúvidas, virei na próxima rua, retornando e me dirigindo até a casa de Emmett. Não sabia se ele estava em casa, se estava dormindo ou algo do tipo.

Só sabia que naquele momento eu precisava conversar com alguém.

Não queria mais ter que agüentar tudo isso sozinho.

Estacionei em frente ao prédio do meu irmão, descendo e adentrando-o. Pedi que o porteiro ligasse para lá, apenas para confirmar se havia alguém em casa.

- O Sr. Emmett pediu que o senhor subisse – informou-me.

- Obrigado – disse, antes de me virar.

O elevador estava vazio e eu agradeci por nisso. Apertei o número cinco e me encostei, suspirando pesadamente.

Meu irmão me esperava na porta.

- Edward... – murmurou. – Não esperava que viesse aqui.

- Oi, Emm – sussurrei. – Preciso conversar uma coisinha com você. Posso entrar?

- Claro – deu espaço, fechando a porta logo depois que eu passei.

Observei a sala de Emmett, arrumada demais para alguém como meu irmão. Com certeza tinha o dedo de Rosalie ali.

- Rose não está? – indaguei.

- Não... – suspirou. – Acho que você imagina onde ela está. Acabou de sair, para falar a verdade.

Assenti.

- Você sabe, não é? – indaguei. – Sabe que Bella está viva.

Emmett se jogou na poltrona, seus olhos me fitando. Ele estava sério.

Era estranho ver meu irmão daquele jeito.

- Sim – disse, por fim. – Sei que Bella está viva.

Afundei-me no primeiro local que encontrei: uma cadeira. Minhas mãos voaram até meus cabelos e eu precisei respirar fundo para não gritar.

- Por que não me contou? – indaguei. – Por quê? Você viu o quão sofrendo eu estava, Emmett.

- Eu sei – disse. – Eu sinto muito, mas eu não podia. Rosalie já está metida até o pescoço e mal me conta as coisas. Ela pediu que eu confiasse nela. Não podia te contar.

- Devia – grunhi. – Eu... eu não consigo acreditar. É demais. É demais acordar e perceber que todo aquele sofrimento, tudo aquilo que eu senti... foi por nada.

Emmett me avaliou por alguns minutos.

- Você já parou para pensar que talvez sofrer assim tenha sido melhor? – Abri a boca para retrucar imediatamente, mas ele levantou a mão, impedindo. – Parou para pensar que se alguém da polícia descobrir, eles vão matar Bella quase que imediatamente?

Senti falta de ar.

- Não há nenhuma garantia que o plano de Rosalie e do detetive vá funcionar – continuou. – Não sei o que está acontecendo, Rose não me conta. Mas sei que é algo grande e perigoso, Edward. Sei que Bella é inocente.

- Claro que é! – gritei. – Eu sempre acreditei nisso. Por que eles não conseguem provar, por que eles não resolvem de uma vez?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu queria saber. Se soubesse, diria.

Afundei-me ainda mais na cadeira de Emmett, sem dizer mais nada.

Eu precisava voltar e conversar com Bella. Precisava que ela me contasse tudo.

Precisava... precisava tê-la mais uma vez.

Só para eu ter certeza de que poderia seguir em frente.

**Bella POV.**

Liguei para Rosalie assim que Edward saiu, meus dedos tremendo enquanto eu digitava o número de seu telefone descartável. Sabia que ela tinha saído daqui a pouco tempo, mas...

Eu precisava contar para ela do meu plano.

Precisava que ela me desse apoio.

Tomei um banho rápido enquanto ela não chegava, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem.

Eu me sentia tão confusa! Queria Edward, queria que ele me perdoasse, e agora que ele vinha até aqui e resolvia me devolver aquela sensação que eu tinha somente quando eu estava com ele...

Acontecia isso.

A morte de Riley.

A imagem do meu chefe veio a minha mente com toda a força. Ele falando para eu ir embora da empresa no último dia que eu trabalhava...

O que ele tinha a ver com a morte dos meus pais? O que ele tinha a ver com tudo o que vinha acontecido na minha vida nos últimos tempos?

E o mais importante de tudo: por que só se pronunciar agora? Por que ele nunca foi me procurar na cadeia, ao menos para tentar me contar alguma coisa?

Eram respostas que eu nunca teria.

Porque ele estava morto. E fora assassinado da mesma maneira que meus pais tinham sido.

Saí do banho pouco depois, vestindo-me, pensando no quanto iria doer ter que dizer aquilo a Edward.

- Bella?

Desci as escadas assim que escutei a voz de Rosalie, encontrando-a no escritório. Ela me olhou, parecendo confusa.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou. – Eu saí daqui a pouco e...

- Edward esteve aqui – cortei-a. – Ele... ele me beijou.

Rosalie parou, inclinando a cabeça um pouco, a boca levemente aberta.

- Vocês?... – sinalizou com as mãos, deixando o resto da pergunta no ar.

- Não – neguei. – Teríamos, se eu não o tivesse parado. Mas... Rose, eu não posso. Não posso colocá-lo em risco, não posso deixá-lo entrar em tudo isso. Já basta você, Emmett e Jacob...

- Edward não vai desistir – cortou-me. – Você sabe disso.

- Eu sei – ri sem humor algum. – Ele me disse que iria voltar quando eu o mandei embora. Por isso que te chamei aqui. Porque montei um plano... E meio que vou precisar de sua ajuda?

Ela assentiu, parecendo ainda um pouco confusa.

- Do que precisa?

Senti meu coração apertado, meus olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

- Eu vou dizer a Edward que eu o usei para conseguir fugir da cadeia. Preciso que você confirme tudo.

Iria doer, eu sabia. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Eu tinha que protegê-lo de tudo, tinha que mantê-lo afastá-lo.

E naquele momento, mentir parecia ser a única opção.

* * *

N/A: Oi, meninas.

Eu sei que deve dar raiva da Bella e tudo o mais, mas ela só quer proteger o Edward e tal. Ela tem medo de que algo aconteça com ele, caso eles estejam juntos, entendem? No próximo capítulo, algumas coisas vão ser explicadas. Não é muito, muito, mas já é algo, então... comentem, ok?

Ah, outra coisa. Acabaram as postagens diárias, ok? Queria poder postar todo dia, mas Freedom ainda não está concluída. Agora os capítulos daqui já se igualaram aos que eu posto em outro site e lá as postagens são todas as sextas.

Então, se vocês forem boazinhas e tudo o mais, e comentarem, eu começo a postar toda sexta também ;) O que significa que nessa sexta agora já tem capítulo!

É isso. Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Besos imensos ;*


	10. Capítulo Nove

**Edward POV.**

Eu fiquei ali na casa de Emmett por um tempo, ainda pensando no que fazer. Estava realmente convencido de que após ter Bella mais uma vez iria conseguir deixá-la completamente para trás e segui em frente.

Despedi-me de meu irmão e fui para o meu apartamento, disposto a dormir um pouco. Surpreendi-me ao encontrar Rosalie encostada na porta, obviamente esperando por mim.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – indaguei, imediatamente sentindo meu coração acelerar ao pensar em Bella.

- Não – suspirou. – Na verdade, eu realmente quero ter uma conversa rápida com você.

- Claro – assenti.

Peguei as chaves e abri a porta, deixando que Rose entrasse primeiro antes de segui-la. Tornei a trancar a porta e sentei-me no sofá, enquanto observava Rosalie fazer o mesmo.

- Pode falar – disse.

Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes, antes de me fitar com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Bem... Bella me contou que você foi lá hoje – disse.

Suspirei pesadamente.

- Sim, eu fui lá – dei de ombros. – Mas Bella pediu que eu fosse embora...

Apoiei as mãos na cabeça, ainda me lembrando dos nossos beijos. Dos meus lábios em contato com os dela, minhas mãos no seu corpo...

- Edward, por que você fez aquilo? – indagou-me. – Eu pensei que você não quisesse mais nada com ela!

Processei sua pergunta por alguns segundos.

- E eu não quero – disse. – Eu só... eu só preciso dessa vez, Rose. Eu preciso saber que sou capaz de seguir em frente.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Sério? – bufou. – Realmente sério? E se você quiser mais? E se você achar que uma vez não é o suficiente?

Fiquei calado, sem saber o que responder.

- Uma vez não vai ser suficiente, Edward. – Sua voz se tornou suave. – Você mesmo me disse quando descobriu que Bella estava viva que nunca seria suficiente... Lembra-se? Consegue se lembrar desses meses que ficou sofrendo? Você é apaixonado por ela. Uma vez não vai ser suficiente para te fazer querer voltar atrás.

Fechei os olhos com força, querendo mais do que tudo negar.

Mesmo sabendo que ela está certa.

- Por que você simplesmente não dá um tempo e tenta se manter afastado dela?

Neguei aquilo quase que imediatamente, ciente de que não conseguiria. Ciente de que iria precisar de mais.

- Foi o que pensei... – suspirou. – Bella me pediu para lhe passar um recado.

Olhei-a imediatamente, meu coração se inflando.

Era isso?

Bella iria nos dar mais uma chance?

- Ela pediu para você ir vê-la amanhã – disse já se pondo de pé. – Duas da tarde. Não se incomode em me acompanhar, sei onde fica a porta.

Observei Rosalie se afastar, sem me mover.

Porque Bella queria me ver.

Porque _ela_ pediu para eu ir lá.

De repente, senti um sorriso idiota no meu rosto, como se tudo o que tivesse acontecido não importasse mais. Como se os últimos meses não tivessem existido.

Porque amanhã seríamos apenas nós dois.

E eu mal podia esperar.

**Bella POV.**

Foi impossível dormir naquela noite. Extremamente impossível.

Não sabia dizer exatamente o porquê, mas talvez fosse uma mistura de coisas. Todas elas pareciam ter resolvido me atormentar naquele momento. O futuro da minha relação com Edward, a morte do meu ex-chefe, a morte de meus pais, as coisas que envolviam minha prisão e que tinham sido perdidas...

Por que minha vida tinha que estar uma bagunça?

Quando o dia amanheceu e pareceu impossível relaxar e tirar ao menos um cochilo, me levantei e segui para o banheiro, ficando lá mais tempo do que o necessário. Lavei o cabelo, deixei que a água quente batesse em minhas costas.

Eu realmente estava precisando daquilo.

Deixei que meus cabelos secassem por conta própria e desci as escadas, assim que terminei o banho. Não sentia muita fome e ainda era muito cedo, mas decidi começar a preparar meu café da manhã.

Hoje eu conversaria com Edward.

Hoje muitas coisas seriam explicadas e reveladas.

Eu tinha conversado com Rose e no início ela não concordou, dizendo que Edward já tinha sofrido muito. Propôs, então, que ela tentasse conversar com ele antes. Como eu não acreditava que iria funcionar, fiz com que ela prometesse dar o recado para ele estar aqui.

Foi uma manhã longa.

Passei boa parte dela vendo TV e depois resolvi limpar a casa. Ajudou um pouco. Tive que tomar outro banho para me livrar da sujeira e comer às pressas, já que o horário combinado para Edward estar aqui estava quase chegando.

Às duas horas em ponto a campainha dos fundos tocou, fazendo com que meu coração batesse de forma mais acelerada. Tomei um copo de água rapidamente antes de seguir em direção ao corredor.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes antes de abrir a porta.

Ia ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava.

Como eu iria dizer tudo aquilo pra ele?

Como eu poderia sequer pensar nisso, enquanto ele estava ali, com aquele sorriso lindo no rosto, aqueles olhos verdes brilhando?

- Entra – murmurei, não retribuindo ao sorriso.

Talvez assim fosse mais certo.

Edward me encarou confuso por alguns segundos, mas acabou entrando, sem tirar os olhos de mim, porém. Tornei a trancar a porta e o guiei até a sala.

Acho que seria uma longa conversa.

Sentei-me na poltrona, fazendo com que restassem apenas os sofás para Edward.

Ele se sentou também e me fitou, ainda parecendo confuso.

- Acho que precisamos conversar – comecei, querendo acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível. – Sei que você tem suas dúvidas, então acho que devo deixá-lo fazer suas perguntas... As que eu puder responder, eu irei.

Edward me fitou durante alguns segundos com atenção, antes de assentir.

- Eu sei que vai parecer idiota – sussurrou –, mas eu sempre quis saber de uma coisa... Como você conseguiu sair da prisão?

Respirei fundo, tentando me lembrar de tudo o que Rosalie havia me dito.

- O médico responsável pelas injeções naquele dia – comecei –, meio que foi subornado por Rosalie... Não sei o que ela fez exatamente para ele aceitar, mas ele acabou aceitando.

- Está dizendo que o médico trocou o conteúdo das três injeções? – indagou-me Edward.

- Não – neguei imediatamente. – Ele não poderia ser assim, tão óbvio. O plano tinha que ser perfeito. Não sei se você sabe quais são as injeções aplicadas ou como funciona, mas...

- Eu sei – cortou-me. – Trabalhei bastante tempo na prisão e testemunhei várias mortes... Sei como tudo funciona.

- Certo – assenti. – Eu demorei um pouco para entender, porque eu realmente esperava que fosse morrer, mas Rosalie acabou me explicando tudo. De acordo com ela, o médico, Dr. Embry Call, me deu a primeira injeção, que seria aquela que me induziria ao coma, em menor dose, só para me fazer dormir mesmo. A segunda, o relaxante muscular, foi em menor dose também. Assim, eu iria respirar apenas o suficiente, sem as pessoas perceberem.

"Para concluir, ele injetou uma dose mínima do cloreto de potássio, que não mata em pequena dose, mas seria o suficiente para que ninguém tivesse dúvidas se fossem verificar o êmbolo da injeção."

Tomei fôlego, tentando organizar meus pensamentos.

- Ninguém percebeu que eu estava respirando – sussurrei. – Era muito superficialmente e eu não me movia... Então, depois de comprovar o óbito, fui encaminhada para o necrotério e Rose me ajudou a fugir.

Observei Edward, seus olhos sem desviarem de mim nem por um segundo.

- Alguma outra pergunta? – murmurei por fim, quando ficou claro que ele não iria falar nada.

- Bem... – Se ajeitou no sofá. – Como você veio parar nessa casa e como consegue disfarças as coisas dos vizinhos?

- Rose me deixou em um lugar bem estranho – dei de ombros, tentando me lembrar. – Com um celular descartável. Deixou roupas para eu vestir, saltos... E no momento certo, me mandou vesti-las e me passou outro endereço.

"Fui me encontrar com ela e lá, depois de me colocar uma peruca loura, fomos nos encontrar com quem descobri mais tarde ser seu primo. Ele nos levou para uma casa pequena e longe da cidade, até conferirem se tudo estava seguro e depois me trouxe para cá."

Edward assentiu.

- E os vizinhos não desconfiam de nada? – indagou.

- Eu meio que não apareço na janela. Fico mais no meu quarto, fico mais na minha. Nada aqui tem toque meu e sim de Jacob.

Ele assentiu novamente.

- Entendi – suspirou. – E quanto ao assassino dos seus pais, nenhuma pista?

- Eu não vou te falar nada do assassinato, Edward – dei de ombros. – Até porque eu não sei muito. Rosalie e Jacob realmente querem que tudo fique entre poucas pessoas, entende?

Pensei que Edward, por um momento, fosse discutir, como ele havia feito antes, exigindo para que eu lhe contasse as coisas.

Naquele dia, porém, ele não fez isso.

O que ele fez foi bem pior, porque dificultaria tudo para mim.

Edward se ajoelhou a minha frente, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos. Eu senti o famoso calafrio percorrendo meu corpo, senti seus olhos me queimando e minha boca seca.

- Edward, o que... – comecei, mas sua mão se moveu, parando em frente a minha boca.

- Eu senti sua falta – sussurrou. – E mesmo querendo mais do que nunca que você me deixe ajudar a ir atrás do assassino que te colocou atrás das grades, te entendo, sei que quer só o meu bem.

Engoli em seco.

- Você é linda, Bella. – Seus olhos brilhavam e sua mão se movia em meu rosto com todo carinho e amor possível. – Deus, eu quero muito ter um filho com esses mesmos traços um dia.

- Edward – respirei fundo –, por favor.

- Shhh. – Seu dedo indicador parou diante de meus lábios, para logo em seguida contorná-los. – Nada mais precisa ser dito. Eu posso vir aqui sempre, a gente pode aproveitar o tempo juntos e...

- Não. – Por mais que doesse em mim, obriguei-me a me afastar daquelas mãos e me pus de pé. – Eu te chamei aqui para esclarecer as coisas... E ainda não terminei.

Edward se levantou também.

- Mas eu já fiz todas as perguntas que eu tinha para fazer – disse.

- Mas eu não terminei ainda – suspirei. – Edward, quando eu estava na prisão, estava me sentindo muito solitária... E você meio que estendeu a mão para mim e me fez perceber que eu não tinha que estar sozinha...

Ele me olhava, confuso demais para entender aonde eu queria chegar.

- Mas eu tive muito tempo aqui, para mim. E eu percebi que confundi os sentimentos... Que eu gosto de você mais do que amigo do que qualquer outra coisa...

Edward ofegou.

- Eu sinto muito – continuei. – Eu sinto tanto por ter te iludido, por ter feito você passar por tudo aquilo... Eu sei que vai ser um pouco difícil você conseguir esquecer tudo isso e encontrar alguém de verdade para você, mas...

- Não – interrompeu-me. – Não aceito isso, não acredito.

A próxima coisa que senti foram os lábios de Edward nos meus, suas mãos afoitas no meu corpo.

- Edward – tentei falar.

- Eu mereço isso, Bella – sussurrou em meu ouvido, mordendo minha orelha suavemente logo depois. – E eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar em você.

Afastei-me dele, segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos e fazendo com que ele me fitasse.

- É verdade – sussurrei. – Você parecia ser o único a realmente acreditar na minha inocência, tinha mais fé em mim do que eu mesma. Hoje eu percebo que tudo o que me importa é provar minha inocência e começar a viver de verdade. Não tenho espaço para ninguém na minha vida agora.

Os olhos de Edward pareceram escurecer, sua boca se fechou numa linha.

E eu senti vontade de desmentir tudo ao ver aquela expressão dele, mesmo sabendo que não podia.

Pensei que ele fosse aceitar e enfim aceitar, mas ele me beijou de novo, me prensando contra a parede.

E daquela vez, eu não pude resistir.

Peguei-o pela mão, levando-o até as escadas e depois em direção ao meu quarto. Fechei a porta, mesmo sabendo que ninguém iria ali naquela hora, e tornei a beijá-lo.

Eu poderia ter essa segunda e última vez, apenas para guardá-la comigo para sempre.

Minhas mãos desceram dos cabelos de Edward, passeando pelo pescoço e ombros, até chegar aos botões de sua camisa. Desabotoei-os, um a um, para logo em seguida passear minhas mãos por todos aqueles músculos que ele tinha.

Eu tinha sentido falta.

Eu tinha sentindo muita falta.

As mãos de Edward pareciam ainda mais afoitas que as minhas, ora nos meus cabelos, ora no meu rosto, ora no meu corpo. Ele se afastou um pouco, apenas para retirar sua camisa e jogá-la em algum canto, antes de voltar e dessa vez retirar a camisa que eu usava, deixando-me apenas com calça e sutiã.

- Eu senti sua falta demais – gemeu. – Eu senti tanta...

Calei-o com meus lábios, não suportando mais ouvir aquele apelo em sua voz.

Eu não sabia até quando iria ser capaz de resistir.

Suas mãos viajaram até o fecho do meu sutiã, desprendendo-o e colando nossos corpos ainda mais. Meus mamilos enrijeceram assim que entraram em contato com seu peito duro.

- Oh, Bella... – sussurrou.

Sua boca encontrou a minha novamente, somente por alguns segundos. Logo após, ele beijou e mordiscou meu pescoço.

Eu estava ofegando.

- Edward... – murmurei. – Eu...

Mas ele me fez calar, sugando um mamilo para dentro de sua boca.

Minhas mãos se perderam em seus cabelos, puxando-o mais para mim. Eu não conseguia mais raciocinar e nem conseguia encontrar os motivos de ter armado todo aquele plano para afastá-lo.

Porque Edward estava ali.

E nada mais importava.

Ele me empurrou até a cama, deitando-me ali e se livrando ele mesmo de nossas calças. Restando apenas a cueca e calcinha nos separando, Edward parou por alguns segundos, ajoelhando na cama entre minhas pernas enquanto me observava.

- Eu me enganei lá embaixo – sussurrou. – Linda nunca vai ser um adjetivo suficiente para explicar toda essa perfeição que você é.

Corei um pouco.

- Senti falta disso – sorriu. – Senti muita falta.

Meus lábios foram tomados pelos dele novamente, sua boca cobrindo a minha com delicadeza dessa vez. Toda a pressa de nossa primeira vez, toda a pressa de apenas alguns minutos atrás, tinha ido embora.

Nós tínhamos, naquele momento, todo o tempo do mundo.

Eu desci minhas mãos pelas suas costas, arranhando-as de leve. Ele gemeu em meu ouvido, pressionando nossas intimidades.

Foi a minha vez de gemer.

Passeei com a mão por sua bunda, antes de começar a tirar sua cueca. Edward, percebendo minha intenção, se ajoelhou, retirando sua cueca e minha calcinha logo em seguida.

- Vem logo – pedi. – Eu só...

- Eu sei – sorriu. – Eu também senti muito a sua falta.

Suas mãos ergueram minhas pernas, enrolando-as em seus quadris. Posicionou seu membro na minha entrada e penetrou lentamente, sem nunca retirar seus olhos dos meus.

Foi... _perfeito_.

Algo nosso, algo calmo, algo que não pudemos fazer na nossa primeira vez, devido às circunstâncias.

E assim que acabou, eu me arrependi.

Edward descansou seu corpo no meu durante alguns segundos, antes de se afastar se deitar ao meu lado, puxando-me para seus braços, dormindo alguns segundos depois.

Eu me afastei um pouco dele, apoiando a cabeça no seu peito e o observei, suspirando pesadamente.

Livrei-me de seus braços com cuidado, levantando-me e pegando nossas roupas no chão. Dobrei as dele e vesti as minhas. Precisava de um banho, mas deixaria isso para depois.

Porque agora, eu precisava me preparar para o que viria a seguir.

-x-

N/A: Oi, amores. Capítulo saindo mais tarde do que eu esperava, mas eu estou adiantando o próximo aqui, para poder mandar spoiler para vocês... E como o próximo tem umas coisas importantes acontecendo, estava escrevendo com cuidado e conversando muito com a beta sobre ele.

Bem, agora todo mundo já sabe como dona Bella fugiu da prisão, né?

Queria muito agradecer à lucrepusculo (lumichelutti) por toda a ajuda sobre as injeções e tudo o mais! Obrigada mesmo, flor! Sem a ajuda dela, provavelmente eu ficaria horas e horas pesquisando, pois é.

Bem, tem muita coisa pra acontecer nos próximos capítulos. Bella vai conversar mais um pouco com Edward, outras coisinhas a mais... Quem quiser spoiler, é só deixar email no review que eu mando assim que ler o review, claro. Concluí o capítulo dez agora a pouco e gostei muito do resultado :D

E é isso, por hoje.

Besos besos, meninas.

A gente se fala mais na sexta que vem!


	11. Capítulo Dez

**Edward POV.**

Antes mesmo de abrir meus olhos, eu me encontrava sorrindo. No começo, assustei-me um pouco, pensando que tudo poderia ter sido um sonho, mas não era.

O cheiro nos lençóis que me cobriam pertencia a ela.

Rolei na cama, me sentindo mais feliz que nunca. Não conseguia parar de sorrir. Não conseguia parar de pensar na noite anterior.

Respirei fundo, meu coração batendo mais rápido de felicidade. Eu e Bella iríamos nos acertar, iríamos tentar, iríamos ficar juntos.

Como não ficar feliz?

- Edward?

Imediatamente me sentei, olhando Bella a minha frente. Sua expressão era séria e ela usava calça jeans e uma camiseta larga.

Linda.

- Bom dia – sorri. – Por que não se deita? Ainda não matei saudades...

Bella suspirou pesadamente.

- Por que você não toma um banho? – indagou, apontando para uma porta aberta; imaginei ser o banheiro. – Eu vou estar te esperando na cozinha.

Franzi a testa, confuso, olhando-a sair do quarto, tentando entender o que acontecera ali. Ela deveria estar feliz como eu estava... Deveria querer comemorar, como eu queria. Tínhamos ficado tanto tempo longe um do outro...

Levantei-me, assustado ao olhar o relógio e descobrir que já era manhã do outro dia.

Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

Peguei minhas roupas no chão e adentrei o local que Bella havia apontado, achando uma escova nova em cima da pia e uma toalha também ali. Tomei um banho rápido, escovei os dentes e saí do quarto.

Precisava conversar com Bella.

Precisava descobrir por que ela estava tão distante e fria.

Encontrei-a na cozinha, como a mesma havia dito, colocando várias comidas diferentes em um balcão que havia ali. Sentei-me, observando-a, sem dizer nada.

- Pode comer – sussurrou, evitando me olhar nos olhos.

Comi sem ainda dizer nada, porque de fato eu me encontrava faminto.

Mas quando terminei e Bella tentou se afastar, segurei-a pelo braço e fazendo com que olhasse para mim.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntei. – Eu pensei que tínhamos nos revolvido, acordei esperando encontrá-la na cama... E você está aí, toda distante, como se _nada_ tivesse acontecido e...

- Porque é exatamente isso, Edward – cortou-me. – _Nada_ aconteceu. Foi apenas sexo. E eu fiz, para mostrar isso para você. Não vamos ficar juntos, _nada_ mudou.

Congelei, sem saber o que pensar, sem saber o que dizer.

- Você não pode estar falando sério... – sussurrei.

- Pois eu estou – deu de ombros, finalmente se livrando do meu aperto. – Eu te disse que eu estava me sentindo sozinha, Edward, te disse que confundi as coisas. E foi só isso.

Não fiquei ali mais nenhum minuto. Levantei-me e cruzei a porta da cozinha, correndo para fora daquela casa, correndo para fora da vida de Isabella Swan.

Assim como ela tinha me pedido.

Desci a rua correndo, adentrando meu carro e enfim deixando que as lágrimas escorressem.

_Edward, quando eu estava na prisão, estava me sentindo muito solitária... E eu percebi que confundi os sentimentos... Que eu gosto de você mais do que amigo do que qualquer outra coisa... _Nada_ aconteceu. Foi apenas sexo. E foi só isso_.

Bati a cabeça contra o volante, tentando tirar tudo o que ela havia dito da minha mente, mas não conseguia.

Nossos momentos passaram por minha mente. Não conseguia acreditar que ela havia feito aquilo, que de fato tudo não tinha passado disso... _momentos_.

Coloquei a chave na ignição, dando partida logo em seguida. Não sei quanto tempo demorei para chegar em casa, partindo direto para o escritório.

Sabia que iria demorar a esquecê-la, que iria demorar a conseguir seguir em frente, mas eu iria conseguir.

Eu _tinha _que conseguir.

Sabia que as lembranças iriam sempre me perseguir. Principalmente ontem... As carícias, os beijos, os gemidos...

Porém, eu iria tentar.

**Bella POV.**

As lágrimas escorreram assim que escutei a porta dos fundos ser fechada. Sentei-me na cadeira, afundando meu rosto entre meus braços e deixando que os soluços escapassem.

Essa noite com Edward fora um erro; tudo fora um erro. Seria mais difícil agora me focar no que eu precisava e seguir em frente.

Demorou um pouco até eu conseguir me acalmar. Arrumei a bagunça da cozinha, tentando manter minha mente longe do assunto _Edward_. Rosalie logo estaria ali, trazendo o remédio que eu pedira.

Sorri um pouco ao me lembrar de Rose me xingando quando eu pedi que ela trouxesse uma pílula do dia seguinte novamente.

- Bella?

Virei-me, encontrando Rose ali, com uma sacola na mão, sorrindo para mim.

- Ei – disse. – Tudo bom?

- Tudo ótimo – estreitou os olhos, jogando a sacola no balcão. – Toma o remédio logo, anda. Nós precisamos conversar.

Tomei a pílula e fui com Rose até a sala. Sentei-me no sofá e respirei fundo, sem saber por onde começar.

Foi difícil contar tudo sem chorar. Mas mesmo não concordando totalmente ela entendeu meus motivos.

- Você acha que ele vai voltar? – indagou-me. – Acha que ele caiu na sua mentira?

- Não sei, Rose – suspirei, dando de ombros. – Eu espero que sim, de verdade... Só quero resolver tudo logo e tentar conseguir o perdão dele.

Rose abriu um sorriso então, me pegando de surpresa.

- Sobre isso... – começou. – Jacob me ligou hoje, disse que tinha uma coisa para fazer. Não explicou nada, mas disse que é importante e que talvez vá te ajudar muito.

Eu sorri com essa notícia, torcendo para que desse certo, torcendo para que _tudo_ desse certo.

Porque eu precisava disso.

Definitivamente, eu precisava disso.

**Jacob POV.**

Eu me lembrava do dia que tinha reencontrado minha prima, Rosalie Hale.

Tínhamos nos distanciado muito, mas quando ela chegou com essa proposta maluca de ajudá-la a provar a inocência de Isabella Swan, eu aceitei.

Porque fazíamos isso desde criança. Lembrava-me perfeitamente de nós dois sempre ajudando um ao outro. Rose me ajudava quando eu aprontava e, no começo da adolescência, me dava cobertura quando eu precisava sair bem tarde da noite para me divertir com meus amigos. E eu a ajudava quando precisava também.

Sempre foi assim.

Até que nos separamos, já que seus pais se mudaram, e acabamos nos distanciando.

E agora eu estava aqui, buscando provas, qualquer coisa que fosse capaz de provar a inocência de Bella. Uma pessoa que eu tinha conhecido há poucos meses, mas que já considerava muito como amiga.

Amigos em quem eu confiava muito me ajudavam no que podiam, já que eu não entrava em detalhes nem dizia que Bella estava viva. E, graças a eles, descobri que Riley tinha uma pessoa em quem confiava, uma pessoa que valia muito para ele: Bree Tanner.

Foi fácil descobrir tudo sobre sua vida.

Uma mulher já quase na casa dos quarenta, mas ainda muito bonita, e que tinha uma vida muito simples. Tivera um relacionamento com Riley quando ambos eram adolescentes, mas depois eles perceberam que tudo não passava de amizade e sempre foram próximos.

E depois de algumas tentativas de me encontrar com ela sem que ninguém percebesse nada, eu consegui uma informação.

Riley deixara um pacote com ela e pedira que ela passasse _somente quando tivesse certeza de que era a hora certa_.

Demorou um tempo até que ela confiasse em mim, mas consegui. Nós havíamos nos encontrado pouco – bem pouco. Apenas em lugares pouco freqüentados. Contei a ela que Riley nos daria tudo o que tinha sobre Isabella naquela noite que fora morta. Foi quando ela decidiu me entregar o pacote.

E estava indo buscar tal pacote em um estacionamento.

Estacionei o carro próximo ao lugar onde tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar, para o caso de precisar fugir e desci, já me encostando na pilastra.

- Sr. Black?

Virei-me, um pouco assustado, mas já deixando um suspiro aliviado escapar ao vê-la ali, um sorriso trêmulo no rosto.

- Apenas Jacob, Bree, lembra-se? – sorri. – Trouxe o que eu pedi?

Ela assentiu.

- Aqui está.

Suas mãos tremiam quando ela ergueu o pacote meio amassado em minha direção. Peguei-o rapidamente, sem nem querer olhar o que tinha lá dentro.

Precisava estar em um local seguro antes de começar a analisar tudo.

- Obrigado, Bree – sorri. – Eu entro em contato com você. Trate de chegar em casa em segurança.

Ela assentiu rapidamente, ainda sorrindo.

- Fico feliz em poder ajudar – deu de ombros. – Riley ia gostar disso. A gente se fala, senhor... er, Jacob.

Acenei para ela, correndo até o carro e já entrando. Dei partida e saí dali o mais depressa possível, enrolando um pouco nas ruas e só seguindo para o meu escritório quando tinha certeza de que não estava sendo seguido.

Sentei-me à mesa, já puxando o pacote. Era pequeno demais para conter muita coisa, mas deveria ser importante, certo? Riley havia deixado com uma pessoa de confiança, não tinha?

Peguei uma faca que ficava guardada na minha gaveta, já pronto para cortar o lacre do pacote quando o barulho de um dos meus celulares descartáveis tocou, atrapalhando meus planos.

- Alô? – disse.

- _Bree foi morta_. – A voz de Sam soou do outro lado. – _Um acidente de carro_.

Engasguei.

- O quê? – grunhi. – Eu acabei de...

- _Parece que foi um acidente_ – continuou, me cortando. – _Não há marcas de facadas nem nada nela, então não podem ser eles_...

- Parece estranho demais tudo isso – franzi a testa. – Tente descobrir alguma outra coisa, por favor, Sam, e entre em contato comigo.

Desliguei o celular e respirei fundo.

Voltei minha atenção para o pacote, decidindo abri-lo depois. Precisava conversar com Rosalie.

Peguei o celular descartável que eu usava para conversar com ela e Bella, já buscando seu número.

- _Alô_? – murmurou.

- Oi – disse. – Precisamos conversar. Pode se encontrar comigo no lugar de sempre?

Depois de combinar tudo com ela, desliguei o telefone e levantei-me, colocando o pacote novamente dentro da minha jaqueta e partindo para me encontrar com minha prima.

**Bella POV.**

Depois que Rose saiu, segui para o banho. Lavei o cabelo e deixei que a água quente batesse nas minhas costas.

Por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia esquecer o que havia acontecido entre Edward e eu. Será que, se isso acabasse um dia, ele iria me perdoar? Será que seria capaz de passar por tudo aquilo que o fiz passar?

Apoiei minha cabeça contra o azulejo do banheiro, fechando os olhos e me lembrando dos nossos toques, nossos beijos... Ele parecia ter sido feito para mim. Eu parecia ter sido feita para ele.

Então, por que acontecer essas coisas? Por que sempre dar tudo errado para a gente?

Sentindo vontade de chorar novamente, saí do banho, me vestindo e já partindo para o escritório. O livro que eu estava escrevendo já passara da metade. Na verdade, eu já estava quase terminando.

Só não sabia ainda como seria o fim dele.

Digitei até meus dedos estarem doloridos e eu estar satisfeita com algumas ideias que haviam surgido. Fechei o notebook, logo após desligá-lo, e parti para o meu quarto, me jogando na cama e ligando a televisão.

Imediatamente voltei a pensar em Edward. Seu cheiro estava impregnado ali, naquela cama, onde partilhamos tanto ontem. Será que ele estava bem? Será que ele voltaria?

Respirei fundo, sem saber o que pensar e fazer. Sabia que era melhor para ele se manter afastado agora, por mais que eu o amasse. Queria que tudo estivesse encaminhado e seguro na minha vida antes de podermos ficar juntos.

Pensando nisso, acabei adormecendo, abraçando o travesseiro que Edward usara na noite anterior.

**Edward POV.**

Eu encarava tudo o que eu tinha guardado de Bella, sem conseguir me mexer direito.

Sabia que não podia continuar adiando aquilo, sabia que para conseguir seguir, de fato, em frente, tinha que me livrar de tudo aquilo, mas não queria ter que jogar fora...

Suspirei pesadamente, pegando meu celular e discando os números de Emmett.

- _Fala, Edward_! – riu, fazendo com que eu revirasse os olhos.

- Oi, Emmett – suspirei. – Pode passar no meu apartamento rapidinho?

Ele ficou calado durante alguns segundos e eu supus que ele estava falando com Rosalie.

- _Claro, claro. Vou passar aí dentro de alguns minutos_.

- Certo – assenti, mesmo ele não podendo ver. – Estarei te esperando então.

Desliguei o telefone e o coloquei no bolso, já organizando tudo na caixa e fechando a tampa novamente. Levei-a comigo para a sala e a deixei na mesinha de centro, antes de seguir para a cozinha e pegar uma cerveja na geladeira.

Emmett chegou alguns minutos depois, como havia dito. Passei uma cerveja para ele e o convidei a ver um jogo.

Tinha muito tempo que eu não fazia isso com meu irmão.

Xingamos juntos, brincamos e rimos como há muito não fazia.

- Antes de ir... – comecei, logo após o jogo terminar. – Pode levar isso?

Estendi a caixa para ele.

- O que é isso? – indagou, pegando-a.

- É uma caixa com as coisas de Bella – dei de ombros. – Não a quero mais. Pode entregar para Rosalie e pedir que leve até a ela?

Emmett me olhou meio desconfiado, sua testa franzida, mas não questionou minha decisão nem perguntou o motivo. Apenas assentiu e se despediu, saindo do meu apartamento logo após.

Desliguei a TV e limpei a bagunça que havíamos feito. Parti para o meu quarto, tomei um banho e me deitei na cama, respirando fundo e sentindo um vazio no peito.

Será que eu conseguia me esquecer dela algum dia?

**Bella POV.**

Acordei no dia seguinte com o celular tocando. Levantei-me de uma vez, ficando um pouco assustada quando olhei o relógio e percebi que já se passava de meio dia.

- Alô? – atendi ao celular rapidamente.

- _Estou chegando aí dentro de quinze minutos_. – Avisou Rosalie, fazendo com que eu respirasse fundo.

- Ok. Deixarei a porta aberta.

Como não daria tempo de tomar um banho, lavei o rosto, escovei os dentes e prendi os cabelos, antes de trocar de roupa rapidamente.

Desci as escadas correndo, já indo destrancar a porta e fiquei esperando por Rose na cozinha, enquanto preparava meu almoço.

- Boa tarde, Bella – disse de repente, me assustando.

- Ei – sorri, me virando.

E então vi sua expressão.

Oh, não... O que será que havia dado errado dessa vez?

- Rose... – sussurrei. – O que aconteceu?

- Jacob está chegando também – murmurou. – Come de uma vez. Quando ele chegar, temos que conversar.

Ela saiu da cozinha, deixando-me ali sozinha e completamente confusa. Alguns minutos depois, escutei o barulho da televisão.

Suspirei pesadamente antes de voltar minha atenção à comida. Foi um pouco difícil de engolir a comida, mas consegui. Comecei a lavar a louça e senti uma presença atrás de mim.

- Oi, Bella. – Jacob murmurou. – Por que não se senta?

Assenti, sentando-me e o encarando.

- Fala logo – pedi. – O que deu errado dessa vez?

Ele respirou fundo.

- Estávamos contatando uma garota que conviveu com seu ex-chefe durante anos – começou. – Tudo deu certo, conseguimos pegar uma coisa que vamos analisar e descobrir se é valiosa ou não, mas...

- Mas... – incentivei.

- Ela morreu ontem – disse. – Foi dado como um acidente, mas descobri que na verdade foi sabotagem. E eles não fariam isso, Bella, não tinham porque matá-la... A não ser...

- A não ser que quisessem mandar um _recado_ – sussurrei, incrédula. – Eles sabem, então? Sabem que estou viva?

- Eu não acho que saibam – deu de ombros. – Acho que imaginam que algo está acontecendo, porque não tem motivos para continuarmos procurando por respostas com você já tendo sido dada como culpada e tenha sido _morta_, mas...

- Bella? Jacob? – Rosalie gritou da sala, nos interrompendo. – Vocês precisam ver isso!

Corri até a sala, seguindo Jacob e parei diante da televisão, meu coração batendo mais forte a cada segundo que passava.

Eu não conseguia acreditar naquilo que eu estava vendo.

- _Hoje pela manhã_... – começou o repórter. – _Policiais encontraram o corpo do médico Embry Call, responsável pelas execuções de vários condenados, desde o começo dos anos 2000. Seu corpo foi completamente esfaqueado e suas mãos estavam amarradas_.

A partir desse momento, não consegui escutar mais nada, porque aquilo só podia significar _uma coisa_.

Eles sabiam.

Eles sabiam que eu estava viva.

* * *

N/A: Pois é. Bree e Embry morreram. E agora sabem que ela está viva. Será?

Bem, não vou falar muito porque senão acabo soltando coisinhas que não posso. Agora, aos poucos, as coisas vão sendo reveladas, ok?

Se alguém aí quiser spoiler, só deixar no review o email que eu mando assim que ler.

Até semana que vem, meninas.

Besos ;*


	12. Capítulo Onze

**Bella POV.**

Minhas mãos tremiam – muito. E eu tinha quase a certeza de que Rosalie e Jacob estavam falando alguma coisa, embora não tivesse certeza se era algo sobre mim ou para mim.

Porque eu só conseguia pensar que estava _ferrada_. Completamente ferrada.

A televisão já havia sido desligada, mas eu continuava a fitando. Meus olhos ainda conseguiam enxergar o repórter falando sobre o médico que _aparentemente _tinha realizado minha execução; meus ouvidos conseguiam ouvir sobre as facadas e o fato de ele ter sido amarrado e encontrado morto em seu consultório; meu corpo se lembrava da sensação de perder completamente o controle.

Controle que eu ainda achava não ter recuperado.

Um copo de água estava entre as minhas mãos, intocado. Não conseguia fazer minhas mãos pararem de tremer, então alguns respingos de água caíam ou em mim ou no chão.

Não sabia o que pensar.

Eu estava assustada. Assustada demais.

Porque eles sabiam. Sabiam que eu estava viva, que de alguma forma eu tinha conseguido escapar da prisão... E eventualmente, eles descobriram que Rosalie Hale me ajudara. Que Jacob Black estava me ajudando.

E toda a família Cullen correria perigo.

Pisquei lentamente, lembrando-me de tudo o que havia acontecido desde o dia que tirei minhas férias e resolvi ir visitar meus pais. Lembrei-me do que _senti_ em cada momento.

A felicidade por estar ali com eles. O pânico, desespero, medo e o ódio ao encontrá-los mortos. As dúvidas, a raiva de ser acusada. O porquê de eles terem sido assassinados. A paixão por Edward, o amor que nos uniu apesar das circunstâncias. A sensação esmagadora ao conhecer a família dele, mesmo que fosse por minutos, mesmo que fosse uma visita. Toda aquela dor ao me despedir dele, achando mesmo que nunca mais o veria. A surpresa de acordar, de descobrir que eu estava viva. Todo aquele medo cada vez que a campainha ou o celular tocava. A esperança e o pânico ao me deparar com Edward diante de mim. O calafrio, o coração acelerado, as borboletas e tudo o mais quando nós nos beijamos, nos tocamos e nos entregamos mais uma vez. O adeus, a mentira e a certeza cada vez maior de que ele iria seguir em frente. E agora... uma mistura de sentimentos que eu simplesmente não conseguia explicar.

Definitivamente, eu não me assustaria caso ficasse louca.

- Bella? – A voz suave de Rosalie me despertou de meu estado letárgico. – Está tudo bem?

Eu solte um riso amargo, balançado a cabeça positivamente.

- Estou ótima – soltei.

Nenhum de nós falou nada durante alguns segundos, até que Jacob gentilmente retirou o copo de água da minha mão, colocando-o sobre a mesa no centro. Sentou-se ao meu lado, então, puxando-me pelo ombro e fazendo com que eu descansasse a cabeça em seus ombros.

- Você vai ter que ficar sozinha por algum tempo – murmurou. – Rosalie e eu temos coisas a resolver, assuntos que definitivamente agora vão vir à tona. Tem comida suficiente para alguns dias, mas não acredito que vamos demorar.

Assenti, engolindo em seco.

Eu não queria ficar sozinha.

- Vou ativar o alarme da casa – continuou. – Não abra a porta para ninguém. Rosalie e eu agora teremos as chaves, então não se aproxime da porta, não faça barulho. Mais do que nunca, você vai ter que ser corajosa, vai ter que realmente _fingir_ que está morta, Bella.

Tornei a assentir.

- Vamos resolver tudo. – Rose murmurou gentilmente. – Não precisa se preocupar, só tomar cuidado. Qualquer coisa, nos ligue. E se mantenha segura.

Eu abracei Jacob de lado, sabendo que não podia pedir que eles ficassem. Seria egoísmo demais.

- Vocês não podem fazer isso – sussurrei. – Rose... a família Cullen. Jake, sua família... eu não posso pedir que continuem me ajudando. Todo mundo que está ajudando vem morrendo e isso é...

- Shh – murmurou Jacob. – Você tem que se manter _viva_ e _segura_, ok? Nós vamos tomar conta de tudo. E logo você vai estar livre, confia na gente.

Assenti.

Porque era tudo o que eu podia fazer.

Abracei-os com força antes de irem embora. Imediatamente, assim que tranquei a porta e o alarme fora ativado, me senti sozinha.

Eu ficava sozinha praticamente todas as noites e já até havia me acostumado.

Só que aquilo era diferente.

Eu não sabia _se_ ou _quando_ eles voltariam.

Eu não sabia o que me aguardava.

E isso me assustava demais.

**Rosalie POV.**

As mãos no volante tremiam, mas eu consegui me manter firme. Parecia estar demorando horas até chegar ao apartamento que dividia com Emmett, ciente do que aconteceria quando chegasse lá.

Era importante que eu fizesse isso, era importante que as coisas dessem certo.

Era importante que Emmett me deixasse partir.

Estacionei em frente ao prédio, observando-o por alguns minutos. Por fim, suspirei, e estendi a mão para a mala que estava no banco ao lado, puxando-a para o meu colo. Abri-a rapidamente, apenas para verificar se tudo estava ali e coloquei o capuz antes de descer do carro rapidamente.

Cumprimentei o porteiro, dando um sorrisinho nervoso e adentrei o elevador, esperando pacientemente enquanto os andares passavam.

Não me sentia preparada quando cheguei ao andar do nosso apartamento e parei diante da porta, sabendo que demoraria ali. E que seria doloroso.

Abri a porta com a minha chave e soltei um suspiro de alívio quando vi tudo escuro. Emmett não estava em casa.

Aproveitei isso e comecei a trabalhar.

Coloquei a mala no chão, logo após acender a luz da sala, e retirei tudo o que eu precisava ali. Não sei como nem onde Jacob arrumou, mas ali tinham várias fotografias dos Cullen, desde pequenos até agora.

Retirei todas as minhas malas e guardei todas as minhas roupas, fotos e objetos pessoais, antes de começar a substituir os locais antes vazios, pelas coisas da família de Emmett. Quase uma hora depois, eu acreditava que tinha terminado.

E Emmett ainda não tinha chegado.

Conferi se eu realmente não esquecera nada para trás antes de ligar para Jacob, pedindo que ele apagasse todo e qualquer registro de que eu havia ligado para aquela casa ou para o celular de cada um dos Cullen.

Seria como se eu nunca tivesse existido na vida deles.

Guardei as fotografias restantes de volta na mala, puxando-a para mim, assim como as minhas malas. Esperei pacientemente, meu coração se acelerando a cada segundo que passava, até que ouvi o barulho da chave na porta e o canto alegre de Emmett.

A porta foi aberta e eu vi o meu namorado ali, sorrindo alegremente assim que me viu. Então, seus olhos passaram pela sala – agora estranhamente vazia sem as minhas coisas ali, mesmo já com tudo da família dele – e para as malas que estavam ao meu redor. Seu sorriso morreu e ele me olhou, a dor mais do que presente em seus olhos.

- Você vai me deixar? – perguntou, e sua voz estava trêmula demais.

Engoli um soluço.

- Ei. – Me aproximei dele, puxando-o para dentro do apartamento e descansando a cabeça contra o seu peito. Ele me abraçou forte, quase como se fosse me impedir de ir embora.

- Não me deixe, Rose – pediu. – Se eu fiz algo errado, prometo que vou melhorar e a gente pode fazer...

- Ei – interrompi-o. – Eu não estou te _deixando_, só preciso viajar por um tempo.

- Viajar? – indagou.

Assenti.

- Estamos na reta final do caso de Bella – sussurrei. – Eu vou viajar e pesquisar algumas coisas e devo estar de volta em breve...

Ele suspirou, mais aliviado.

- E é importante que você faça algo – pedi. – Eu quero que você finja que eu nunca te conheci, ok?

Emmett me encarou confuso novamente.

- Calma – sorri. – Se alguém perguntar por mim ou algo assim, fala que nós nos falamos umas vezes, mas depois eu desapareci e nunca retornei suas ligações. Eu quero que você peça aos seus irmãos e seus pais que façam o mesmo, embora não possa lhes contar ainda que Bella está viva, ok?

- Rose...

- Emm – interrompi-o novamente –, confie em mim, por favor? Eu prometo que vou explicar tudo quando eu voltar, mesmo que demore um pouco... E eu vou entender se você não quiser me esperar e...

- Eu vou te esperar – apertou-me em seus braços novamente. – E vai ficar tudo bem, não vai?

Assenti.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

Saí do apartamento logo em seguida, sem deixar que Emmett me acompanhasse até o carro. Parti dali, agradecida por Jacob resolver o problema com o porteiro e as câmeras.

De fato, na vida dos Cullen, seria como se eu nunca tivesse existido.

**Jacob POV.**

O pacote que Bree me entregara estava aberto diante de mim e eu sorria ao analisar a única coisa que estava ali, mas que seria de grande utilidade.

Um mapa da casa de Riley, com um local específico marcado e uma coisa escrita: Isabella Swan.

A caixa que Riley prometera a mim e a Rose, a caixa que inocentaria Bella.

A caixa que a traria de volta à vida.

Meus olhos não conseguiam desviar os olhos daquele mapa. Eu precisava conseguir entrar na casa de Riley apenas tempo suficiente para pegar a caixa e sair dali.

Apenas isso.

Não sabia se alguém estava vigiando a casa ou até mesmo a procura dessa caixa que possivelmente era a única prova a favor de Bella, então precisava ser cauteloso, precisava ter a certeza de que era seguro.

Era somente disso que eu precisava.

Peguei meu celular, digitando os números já tão conhecidos por mim. Na primeira vez, chamou até cair, mas na segunda a voz mais do que familiar para mim, soou ofegante.

- Não vou nem perguntar o que você estava fazendo – resmunguei, fazendo uma careta.

Sam riu.

- _Eu estava no banho_ – disse. – _Escutei o celular tocando e corri até a ele, antes que você desligasse_.

Revirei os olhos.

- Tudo bem – dei de ombros, embora ele não pudesse ver. – Enfim, preciso que você me faça um favor.

Conversei durante alguns minutos com Sam, pedindo que ele passasse às vezes na rua da casa de Riley, fingindo que estava voltando do trabalho ou algo assim.

Demoraria alguns dias, mas eu conseguiria.

Eu conseguiria pegar a caixa e provar a todos que Isabella Swan era inocente de uma vez por todas.

**Edward POV.**

Foram dias extremamente difíceis.

Eu não sabia exatamente como eu conseguia passar por eles. Minha mente sempre estava pensando em uma pessoa; meu coração sempre queria a presença de uma pessoa; meu corpo rogava somente por o corpo de uma pessoa.

Tudo parecia ser somente sobre ela.

_Isabella Marie Swan_.

Eu me levantava todos os dias, porém. Eu tomava um banho, comia e seguia para o trabalho. Estar com as crianças me fazia bem, principalmente agora que ter filhos seria algo difícil para mim. Eu almoçava com os meus pais, conversava com eles, com meus irmãos e cunhados, por mais que fosse praticamente difícil olhar para Rosalie e não me lembrar dela.

Na verdade, tudo me lembrava Bella.

Eu voltava para o trabalho depois do almoço e sempre ficava ali mais do que o necessário. Se antes chegar em casa parecia ter algum sentido – o mínimo que fosse, pelo menos –, agora tudo o que eu fazia era tomar outro banho, comer e ou me jogar na cama para assistir TV ou dormir.

A minha vida parecia monótona.

Na verdade, ela estava monótona.

O primeiro final de semana depois de estar com ela chegou, mesmo comigo implorando para que a semana durasse mais, corresse de forma mais longo.

Eu me levantei e logo após tomar um banho e comer, parti para a casa dos meus pais. Levei uma muda de roupas para passar uma noite ali.

Eu não me lembrava da última vez que tinha feito isso.

Minha mãe não conseguiu esconder a felicidade quando anunciei que ficaria com ela por todo o final de semana. Meu pai estaria fazendo um plantão até tarde da noite e Emmett só viria para o jantar, assim como Alice, o que significava que éramos apenas nós dois.

Conversamos durante um tempo, almoçamos e decidimos assistir um filme. Depois que ele terminou, levei minha mãe para fazer compras e tomar um sorvete.

- Você parece mais triste – mamãe comentou, já dentro do carro. Estávamos voltando para casa. - Quer dizer, você esteve triste por um tempo e pareceu melhorar... Só que tem alguma coisa agora que parece diferente...

Suspirei pesadamente, minhas mãos apertando o volante.

Eu não queria ter que mentir para minha mãe, mas havia feito uma promessa.

Se dependesse de mim, ninguém saberia da existência de Bella.

Provavelmente, ninguém nunca saberia, agora que ela havia deixado bem claro que tinha confundido os sentimentos, que tudo não passou de um momento.

Balancei a cabeça, tentando tirar essas imagens da minha mente.

- Está tudo bem – menti, dando de ombros. – Alguns dias são mais difíceis que os outros, mas é assim.

Ela assentiu.

- Você sabe que se precisar desabafar eu vou estar, não sabe? – sorriu para mim.

Eu sorri de volta para ela.

- Eu sei, mãe. Obrigado por isso.

Ela assentiu, voltando para a janela e deixando que mergulhássemos em um silêncio confortável.

Agarrei-me profundamente ao que eu tinha dito a ela.

_Alguns dias são mais difíceis que os outros_.

Eu sabia que seria um longo caminho, mas torcia para que tudo desse certo. Torcia para que um dia meu corpo, mente e coração parassem de rogar por uma única pessoa:

_Isabella_.

**Bella POV.**

Um dia.

Dois.

Sem notícias.

Os dias pareceram se tornar mais longos e chatos do que antes, agora que qualquer coisa que acontecesse fosse se tornar decisiva.

Uma ligação, um toque na campainha, uma batida na porta, uma mensagem.

Qualquer coisa que acontecesse... _seria grande_.

Dormir parecia difícil, assim como comer. Eu só conseguia pensar na morte do meu médico, nas palavras de Jacob e Rosalie. Só conseguia pensar que tudo estava perto do fim.

E isso meio que me assustava demais.

Qualquer barulho me assustava, assim como as notícias na TV. Ler parecia impossível, me concentrar parecia impossível.

Exceto quando eu estava escrevendo.

Eu poderia sentar por horas diante do notebook e escrever, só escrever. Talvez ali, enquanto contava a todos sobre tudo o que acontecera na minha vida desde que eu fora presa, eu conseguia desabafar, conseguia ser extremamente verdadeira.

Mesmo que ninguém nunca fosse ler.

Respirei fundo, puxando a caneca com chocolate quente para mim e dando um gole, antes de enfim fechar o notebook e sair do escritório. Já era tarde, era fim de semana.

E eu estava entediada demais.

Joguei-me no sofá, pegando o controle e ligando a televisão. Meu coração agora acelerava toda vez que eu via o noticiário, sempre esperando outra morte, sempre esperando que algo desse errado.

Porque eu agora só podia esperar por isso: notícias ruins.

Estava tudo tão calmo, tão parado.

E era chato ficar sozinha ali, esperando que resolvessem as coisas por mim, esperando que eles conseguissem provas para me inocentar.

- Espero que as coisas deem certo – falei para mim mesma. – Espero que tudo se resolva logo.

Eu realmente esperava tudo isso.

Esperava que tudo acabasse bem.

**Jacob POV.**

Sam me informava de seu progresso todos os dias. A casa silenciosa demais, escura e sem movimento algum.

Não sabíamos se alguém estava vigiando, se tinha colocado alguma câmera e isso era frustrante. Não podíamos esperar para sempre.

Então, decidi arriscar.

Vesti-me de preto e aproveitei a madrugada, partindo apenas com uma arma, lanterna e o mapa. Estacionei meu carro duas ruas antes e entrei por uma janela que estava com defeito, nos fundos. Liguei a lanterna, já disparando pelo caminho que indicava no mapa.

A porta do porão estava fechada e trancada, o que me fez congelar por um momento. Não havia tempo para arrombar a fechadura com cuidado, por isso chutei a porta, agradecido por seu estado não estar lá tão bom.

Busquei o interruptor, desligando a lanterna logo em seguida. Fui rápido em descer as escadas, o mapa aberto, parando diante da prateleira de livros. Contei de forma rápida também os livros, chegando ao certo.

Hesitando um pouco, puxei-o.

A estante se moveu, revelando um local ainda menor. Não prestei atenção em cores ou detalhes. Tornei a ligar a lanterna, meus olhos passando por várias caixas, várias coisas.

Só que só uma me importava.

O nome em uma delas me chamou atenção, o sorriso crescendo em meu rosto.

_Isabella Marie Swan_.

Peguei-a, tornando a sair e a fechar a estante. Saí dali o mais depressa possível, só apagando a luz. Consertar a porta estava fora de cogitação.

Saí pelo mesmo lugar que entrei, passando pelas ruas e adentrando meu carro. Não parei nem meio minuto. Não dei a atenção a nada, até estar seguro no meu escritório, a caixa de Bella em minhas mãos.

Finalmente depois de meses de trabalho, frustração e medo... alguma coisa dera certo.

A prova que ela era inocente, a prova de que ela tinha um futuro, agora estava em minhas mãos.

* * *

N/A: Desculpem por estar postando quase no sábado, mas enfim... Espero que gostem (;

Capítulo de semana que vem tem muita coisa acontecendo, então que tal comentarem pra eu saber o que estão achando?

Besos e até o próximo!


	13. Capítulo Doze

**Bella POV.**

Meus olhos mal conseguiam se manter abertos enquanto furiosamente eu digitava. Não sabia muito bem quantos erros eu encontraria quando fosse reler e corrigir, mas naquele momento eu não conseguia _pensar_ direito.

_Quatro dias_.

Quatro dias sem notícia alguma.

As lágrimas, quando me dei conta, desceram de maneira furiosa pelo meu rosto, mas eu – por nem meio segundo – parei de digitar. Talvez aquilo fosse bom; talvez não.

Eu só meio que precisava colocar no notebook tudo aquilo que eu sentia e não podia dizer.

A casa parecia cada vez mais silenciosa, ainda mais do que o costume. A maioria das luzes permanecia apagada, a televisão da sala raramente ligada, as janelas nunca abertas.

Tudo quieto.

Tudo silencioso demais.

E isso me deixava mais ansiosa, mais triste, às vezes sem saber exatamente o que sentia. Todos os dias eu ligava a TV só para saber se algo de ruim tinha acontecido, porque era essa a minha realidade agora: algo ruim poderia acontecer a qualquer momento.

Meu celular não saía do meu lado, porque eu esperava que a qualquer momento ele fosse tocar, e eu finalmente teria notícias de Rosalie e Jacob. Eles me diriam que tudo estava bem, que eu estava finalmente livre.

Porém, as coisas não eram fáceis para mim e meu celular nunca tocou.

Todas as noites eu chorava silenciosamente na cama, pensando em toda a família de Jacob, toda a família de Rosalie, todos os Cullen.

Pedia que eles ficassem bem, que as coisas dessem certo, que Rose e Jacob dessem sinal de vida.

E nada.

Eu sentia que piraria a qualquer momento, com tanta falta de notícias.

Acordar, comer, escrever, dormir... tudo isso parecia automático demais.

Eu precisava desesperadamente de notícias.

Precisava muito que toda aquela agonia acabasse.

Os dias estavam parecendo anos e eu realmente tinha perdido as esperanças. Embora nada mais com a marca _deles_ tivesse passado na televisão, eu me convenci de que tudo tinha dado errado, de que mais alguém morrera e Rosalie tinha desistido de me ajudar.

Assim como Jacob.

Então, quase duas semanas depois, um movimento na porta me chamou a atenção.

Congelei imediatamente no caminho da sala para a cozinha, meu coração de repente muito acelerado e eu sem saber o que fazer. Meus olhos fixaram-se na porta e eu pude apenas ficar ali, parada, esperando que eles entrassem e me matassem.

Só que quando a porta se abriu, eu sorri. Porque eram Rose e Jake.

E eles estavam ali. Estavam bem. Estavam vivos.

Eu me vi puxando-os para um abraço, soluçando de felicidade. Não sabia o que dizer e talvez nem eles, porque ficamos em silêncio durante alguns segundos.

- Deu tudo certo – sussurrou Rosalie, finalmente quebrando o silêncio. – Nós temos as provas, Bella. Você estará livre em breve.

_Você estará livre em breve_.

Será que eu estava sonhando? Era mesmo real tudo aquilo? Aquelas palavras foram realmente ditas?

Porque eu simplesmente não conseguia acreditar.

- É sério? – indaguei.

Porque eu precisava que ela repetisse aquelas palavras. Precisava acreditar que era tudo real.

Eu conseguiria minha liberdade.

Eu seria inocentada.

De repente, eu me vi tendo um futuro com Edward... se ele ainda me quisesse.

- Sim, Bella. – Jacob disse, sorrindo também. – Temos as provas, temos cópias das provas e tudo está bem guardado. Vai dar tudo certo. Você vai ser inocentada.

_Eu seria inocentada._

O quão feliz eu estava? Parecia impossível medir tamanha felicidade.

Para ser completa eu só precisava _dele_. De Edward.

Mas tudo bem, agora tínhamos tempo. Agora tudo parecia lindo demais e certo. Agora eu poderia visualizar um futuro para mim.

Agora eu tinha a chance de ser realmente feliz.

- Por que não nos sentamos? – Jacob indagou. – Podemos explicar tudo para você, caso queira.

Eu assenti, ainda sem parar de sorrir.

E acho que ficaria assim durante um tempo.

Nós nos sentamos no sofá, nós três com um sorriso enorme rosto. Esperei pacientemente pelas palavras deles.

Esperei que eles explicassem por que tudo aquilo acontecera comigo e com minha família.

- Bem... – começou Jacob. – Não sei se explicamos direito, mas Riley realmente sempre fora a chave de tudo. Ele tinha a caixa que te libertaria e iria entregar para a gente...

- Só que ele morreu – murmurei, sem deixar que Jacob dissesse aquilo. – Mas o que o Riley tinha a ver com eles? Por que estava ajudando?

Jacob deu de ombros.

- Aquela empresa que ele construiu foi com a ajuda de Aro Volturi – disse. – Anos mais tarde, quando precisou de ajuda, Aro cobrou de Riley. Ele simplesmente teve que ajudar.

Assenti.

- Então – continuou Rose –, você sabe mais ou menos sobre os Volturi. Sabe que eles devem ser o _grupo_, por assim dizer, mais perigoso do mundo, por mais que isso soe exagerado. Têm regras rígidas, sempre tiveram, e quando alguém não as segue...

- Eles morrem – tornei a completar, afundando-me ainda mais no sofá.

- Sim – suspirou. – E seu pai, Bella, sempre fora um bom policial. Uma jovem foi assassina poucos meses antes dos seus pais... A moça era jovem, como você, e isso me leva a crer que seu pai levou esse caso para o pessoal, por ela ter sua idade na época.

Engoli em seco, acenando com a cabeça, apenas incentivando-a a continuar.

- Ela foi morta a facadas – sussurrou. – Seu pai mergulhou a fundo nesse caso, juntando peças, pesquisando...

- E eu nunca vi isso – disse, de repente a beira das lágrimas. – Porque estava ocupada demais trabalhando.

- Não, Bella... – Jake passou um braço pelos meus ombros, sorrindo gentilmente para mim. – Seu pai escondeu isso muito bem, parece que nem sua mãe sabia.

- O problema é que os Volturi sempre se fixaram nesse método – continuou Rosalie. – Facadas, cordas... Um padrão, entende? Sempre o mesmo. Isso é um pouco estranho, na verdade... Um grupo manter o mesmo padrão é fora de comum. Geralmente eles evoluem, então com pesquisas minhas e de Jacob e com tudo o que vimos na caixa hoje... Bem, descobrimos que somente dois dos Volturi matavam.

- Caius e Marcus – sibilou Jacob. – Eles agem como uma verdadeira dupla. Não sabemos quem dá as facadas, quem amarra as vítimas. Não sabemos se eles fazem ser uma morte dolorosa ou rápida demais também.

Estremeci, a imagem de meus pais caídos no chão, sofrendo, me atormentando novamente.

- Eu teria escutado – sussurrei. – Eu teria escutado se eles tivessem gritado ou algo assim, por isso acho que eles matam de forma rápida e depois...

Eu realmente não conseguia dizer o resto.

E não precisei, porque ao que parece, Rosalie e Jacob entenderam.

- Aro dá as ordens finais, embora todos eles tenham essa pose de _família_ – suspirou Rose. – E seu pai chegou muito perto, Bella. Seu pai chegou perto demais. Eles não tinham alguém chegando tão perto há muito tempo...

- Eu entendo isso – sussurrei, lembrando-me mais do que nunca dos meus pais. – Mas ainda não consigo entender porque logo Riley, porque eles não me mataram também. E porque Riley tinha essa caixa que poderia me inocentar, mas nunca fez nada.

- Eles vinham deixando muitas pistas para trás. – Jake deu de ombros. – Deixar que a culpa recaísse sobre você deixaria os policiais e todo o resto envolvidos, muito confusos. Eles não tinham como te culpar pelos outros assassinatos, então ficou essa dúvida. Por que usar o mesmo método usado em tantos outros crimes, entende?

Assenti.

- Tanto que quando você foi presa, as coisas esfriaram – continuou ele. – Nenhuma morte, nenhuma pista, absolutamente nada. Talvez eles tenham matado e eu realmente não duvido disso, mas provavelmente encobriram essa morte muito bem para que ninguém desconfiasse deles.

"Eles provavelmente ficaram muito atentos com tudo o que acontecia com você na delegacia. O seu relacionamento com o Edward, eu até acho que eles nunca ficaram sabendo, mas sobre os julgamentos, sua pena de morte... Eles estavam atentos a cada detalhe, porque eles precisavam de você para despistarem.

"Eles planejavam, de acordo com os papéis que encontramos com Riley, mudar o método depois de sua morte. Planejavam mudar de direção, chamar menos atenção, porque, na cabeça deles, se seu pai conseguira chegar tão perto, em breve mais policiais poderiam e eles acabariam perdendo todo o controle da situação. Por isso, acompanhar seu caso era importante, seguir de perto... Se surgisse alguma prova de que você não havia matado seus pais, de algum modo eles sabiam. Sabiam que pensariam neles."

Jacob tomou fôlego e estendeu a mão para Rose, que pegou sua bolsa – que estava ao seu lado – e a abriu, puxando uma pasta. Ela entregou-a a Jacob e me fitou, um sorriso tomando conta do seu rosto. Eu realmente tentei sorrir de volta, mas ainda estava tentando ligar todos os pontos.

- Riley tinha informações precisas, importantes – murmurou ele. – Coisas que inocentam você, que provam que a culpa é dos Volturi. Gravações, vídeos, folhas e mais folhas de provas. Absolutamente tudo, Bella.

Eu respirei fundo, tentando assimilar as coisas que Jacob e Rosalie me disseram naquela noite.

- Mas por quê? – indaguei novamente. – Eu ainda não entendo por que Riley guardou tudo isso.

Jacob encolheu os ombros.

- Riley queria guardar essas provas com ele – disse. – Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde a verdade iria surgir e como pensava que você estava morta, ele tratou de contratar investigadores, realmente profissionais, para o caso de os Volturi quererem ligá-lo a algum futuro assassinato. Ele não fez nada pensando em você, é claro, queria apenas se proteger. Mas acabou ajudando, mesmo que indiretamente.

Assenti.

Riley, meu ex-chefe, com quem eu havia sempre mantido um relacionamento pessoal, me ajudara, mesmo sem saber e realmente querer.

- Depois da sua morte – continuou Rose, enquanto Jacob abria a pasta que estava em sua mão –, os Volturi realmente sossegaram e Riley guardou o que tinha conseguido através dos investigadores. Nunca saberemos se ele iria ajudar você ou alguma coisa assim, porque ele só conseguiu a prova essencial depois que você _"morreu_"

- Que prova? – indaguei, ajeitando-me contra o sofá, ansiosa demais.

Rose e Jacob trocaram um olhar intenso e depois olharam para mim, suspirando pesadamente.

- Bella... – Rose se aproximou, sentando-se ao meu lado e fazendo com que eu olhasse em seus olhos. – Na caixa que Jacob encontrou, há folhas da pesquisa de seu pai, até coisas sobre os relacionamentos de vocês, gravações em voz de algumas ameaças que seu pai recebeu passou a receber dois meses antes de morrer, que exigiam que ele parasse de pesquisar... Há também vídeos da casa deles, o que nos fez perceber que os Volturi estavam vigiando a vida de seus pais...

Engoli em seco, com medo do que estava por vir.

- E o último DVD que olhamos ontem... – sussurrou gentilmente, prendendo seus olhos nos meus. – Bem, tem a noite que seus pais foram assassinados.

_A noite que seus pais foram assassinados. A noite que seus pais foram assassinados. A noite que seus pais foram assassinados. A noite que seus pais foram assassinados._

Minhas mãos tremiam e eu não sabia se estava chorando naquele momento, porque eu não conseguia acreditar. Era muito para mim. Muito para assimilar enquanto cada peça daquele quebra-cabeça que outrora parecera infinito, começava a se juntar.

_A morte de uma jovem. A necessidade do meu pai de resolver o caso. Ameaças. Câmeras escondidas em sua própria casa. Facadas, sangue, morte. Meus pais, assassinados. Os meses que passei presa, os dois julgamentos que enfrentei. O fardo de ter que viver escondida e fingindo estar morta, longe de Edward._

Era muito.

- Eu não quero ver – disse, ficando surpresa comigo mesma por ter conseguido dizer aquilo de maneira firme. – Não quero.

Eles suspiraram.

- Talvez, Bella... – Rose mordeu o lábio inferior. – Talvez você devesse se preparar e ver, porque... bem, você vai enfrentar outro julgamento e provavelmente vamos ter que passar esse vídeo para todos verem.

Estremeci.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora – sussurrei. – Terminem de contar tudo, por favor. Quero saber por que exatamente Riley morreu, por que Bree morreu, como chegaram até o médico que me _executou_, por assim dizer. Só contem tudo logo, por favor.

Jacob assentiu, tornando a fechar a pasta. Imaginei que ali estavam os vídeos da casa de meus pais, as gravações, mas nem perguntei. Não queria ver ou ouvir nada agora.

- Não tem como afirmar isso – disse, encolhendo os ombros. – Podemos apenas supor, claro, já que apenas os Volturi sabem disso. Achamos que eles descobriram que Riley andara pesquisando e decidiram matá-lo, provavelmente porque estavam certos de que ele não tinha repassado nada a ninguém. Ele só ia repassar para a gente, porque tínhamos prova dessa sua ligação com os Volturi.

"Pesquisaram mais sobre o passado de Riley, é o que nós achamos, e acabaram descobrindo sobre Bree. Ficaram um pouco atentos com ela, apenas para o caso de ela ser vista indo para a delegacia. O que os levou a matarem foi descobrir que havia a possibilidade de você estar viva.

"Não sabemos exatamente como. Talvez eles tenham ido até o cemitério onde você supostamente está enterrada, talvez contrataram alguém. Mataram Bree por precaução e mataram o médico que fez acordo com Rosalie porque achamos que ele se recusou a falar alguma coisa sobre quem o contratou."

- Exatamente. – Virei-me para Rose e ela sorria. – Nunca vou entender por que ele não contou que era eu quem o contratara. Talvez ele soubesse que ia morrer de qualquer jeito e decidiu ser fiel a promessa que me fizera, de nunca contar a ninguém.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – indaguei-a. – E se eles souberem que você quem me ajudou, Rose?

- Não sabem, Bella – revirou os olhos. – Acha que eu estaria viva para contar a história?

Suspirei pesadamente.

- Eu sinto que ainda tem coisa para eu saber – suspirei. – Sei que explicaram tudo o que sabem, mas queria entender esse sentimento estranho no peito... esse vazio.

Rose sorriu docemente para mim.

- É normal, querida – afagou meu ombro. – Você esperou tanto por isso, queria tanto saber porque viveu, porque seus pais morreram... Acho que vai levar um tempo até você se acostumar.

Assenti.

- Acho que vou dormir um pouco – suspirei, me sentindo muito cansada. – Vocês se importam?

- Não. – Rosalie negou. – Vou ficar por aqui também, ok? Vou estar no outro quarto, caso precise de mim.

Levantei-me do sofá e voltei-me para aquelas duas pessoas que haviam feito muito por mim. Eu nunca seria capaz de agradecer a eles.

- Obrigada por tudo – sorri um pouco. – Mesmo. Nunca serei capaz de agradecer a vocês da forma que merecem.

Jacob revirou os olhos.

- Relaxa, Bella. Vá dormir e depois a gente conversa mais, ok?

Assenti mais uma vez, sorrindo mais uma vez para eles antes de me virar e subir até o meu quarto. Sentia-me cansada, pesada, com muito para assimilar e muito para pensar.

Retirei minha roupa lentamente e entrei no jato de água quente. Fiquei ali por um tempo, respirando fundo, sem saber exatamente o que pensar.

Depois, vesti meu pijama e me joguei na cama.

Pensei que iria ficar rolando por horas, sem conseguir relaxar. Porém, assim que fechei os olhos e me aconcheguei, estava dormindo.

**Rose POV.**

Eu e Jacob assistimos Bella subir as escadas e logo em seguida nos fitamos.

- Achei que ela agiria de outra forma – comentou ele. – Achei que choraria ou algo assim.

- Eu também – encolhi os ombros. – Mas nunca se sabe, não é? Bella tem sido forte por muito tempo, tem agüentado por muito bem.

- Pois é – suspirou. – Então, preparada para enfrentar o que está por vir?

Respirei fundo.

- Acho que sim. Temos um julgamento para enfrentar, explicar por que escondemos que Bella estava morte, que a ajudamos a fugir... Ainda temos um bom caminho para frente, não temos?

Ele assentiu.

- Acredito eu que vai dar tudo certo – continuei. – Hora de juntar todas as provas e procurar as pessoas certas.

- Deixe essa parte comigo – sorriu. – Você vai ver, logo tudo estará terminado.

Nós conversamos durante mais alguns minutos, planejando tudo. Por fim, Jacob se levantou e se despediu, me desejando uma boa noite. Puxei a mochila que eu trouxera e minha bolsa e subi para um dos quartos. O que ficava bem ao lado de Bella.

Troquei-me e rapidamente me enfiei debaixo das cobertas.

Em breve, tudo estaria acabado.

Em breve, Bella teria sua liberdade.


	14. Capítulo Treze

**Edward POV.**

Meus dias seguiam da mesma forma de sempre. As coisas ainda pareciam monótonas demais, mas eu realmente não estava ligando para isso.

Só estava vivendo um dia de cada vez.

Os dias foram se passando e eu não tinha tido nenhuma notícia a mais de Bella. Isso estava me deixando nervoso, ansioso e eu realmente estava quase passando por cima do meu próprio orgulho, somente para ir até a casa onde ela estava morando.

Precisava saber se ela estava bem.

Mais um final de semana chegou. Preferiria que ele não existisse, porque eu não trabalhava aos sábados e domingos. Ficar com as crianças sempre me fazia bem.

Fui para a casa, pensando somente em tomar um banho, beber um pouco e depois dormir até tarde no dia seguinte. Cumprimentei o porteiro com um rápido aceno de cabeça, peguei minhas correspondências e fui para o meu apartamento.

Deixei que a água quente batesse em minhas costas, sentindo falta da época que as coisas eram mais simples. Barbeei-me, penteei meus cabelos e me vesti, sem pressa alguma.

Os fins de semana eram sempre longos, então para que me apressar?

Caminhei até a cozinha, já procurando algo para comer. Estava montando um sanduíche e tentando me lembrar da programação da televisão naquela noite, quando o telefone tocou, interrompendo meus planos.

- Alô? – disse, jogando um pouco de mostarda no pão.

- _E aí, Edward_. – A voz de Emmett soou um pouco séria demais para o meu gosto. – _Está ocupado_?

Suspirei pesadamente.

Os planos de comer um sanduíche, pegar uma cerveja e me jogar no sofá foram por água abaixo.

- Não – disse. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Foi a vez dele suspirar.

- _Preciso conversar com você, a mamãe e o papai_ – murmurou. – _Pode ir para a casa deles hoje ainda_? _É meio que um assunto sério_...

Mil coisas se passaram por minha mente, tentando entender o que Emmett poderia querer falar e por que isso o estava deixando tão sério.

Sabendo que só descobriria se fosse até lá, larguei o sanduíche.

- Tudo bem – assenti, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver. – Vou trocar de roupa e vou para lá.

- _Certo. A gente se vê então_.

Desliguei o celular e arrumei a pequena bagunça que eu havia feito. Fui até meu quarto e peguei _jeans_ e uma camisa branca, junto com tênis. Depois de pronto, tornei a sair do apartamento.

Quinze minutos depois eu me encontrava na casa dos meus pais. Cumprimentei-os com um abraço e um beijo e me sentei no sofá.

Emmett já estava lá – sem Rosalie – e ainda sério demais.

- Está tudo bem, Emm? – Franzi a testa. – Você está sério demais.

Minha mãe e meu pai já haviam tomado seus lugares também e ambos encaravam meu irmão, sem dizer nada.

Eles também estavam preocupados.

- Só precisamos esperar que Alice e Jasper estejam aqui – disse. – E aí eu falo com vocês.

Parecia estranho estar na casa de meus pais e enfrentar todo aquele silêncio. Pareceu ainda mais estranho quando Alice e Jasper enfim chegaram, cumprimentando-nos rapidamente e se sentando também.

Emmett nos olhos profundamente e respirou fundo.

Só então ele começou a falar.

- Rosalie precisou fazer uma viagem – disse. – Ela está cuidando de um caso bem sério e vai sumir por alguns dias.

_Caso bem sério_.

Bella.

Prendi a respiração e engoli em seco. Emmett me olhou e eu soube naquele momento.

Era mais do que óbvio que ela estava cuidando do caso de Bella.

Desejei que Emmett terminasse de falar com nossa família logo para que eu pudesse encurralá-lo em um canto e tirar todas as dúvidas que tomavam conta de mim agora.

Queria saber das novidades, o que eles tinham descoberto. Queria saber se _ela_ estava bem, como as coisas estavam indo.

- E você chamou a gente aqui para isso? – Alice indagou, franzindo o cenho. – Bem, ela vive viajando a trabalho, não?

Emmett suspirou.

- É diferente – encolheu os ombros. – É um caso bem complicado e por isso ela pediu que eu falasse algo para vocês.

Todos nós esperamos, ansiosos.

Bem, pelo menos eu estava ansioso.

- É algo que envolve coisas que Rosalie não pode controlar – disse. – Ela pediu que eu dissesse para vocês fingirem que nunca a conheceram, que ela não existiu.

Engoli em seco.

- Não sei exatamente o que está acontecendo – continuou, antes que alguém fizesse alguma pergunta. – Parece um caso perigoso e para nos proteger, ela pediu que fizéssemos isso.

Ele suspirou.

- Então, caso alguém pergunte, ela e eu tivemos um rolo, mas não deu em nada, ok? – instruiu. – Era tudo o que eu tinha a dizer.

Não sabia dizer se minha família disse algo a Emmett ou se fizeram alguma coisa diante da tristeza que tomava conta da voz do meu irmão.

Porque eu tentava a todo o custo imaginar uma situação que levaria Rosalie a se separar de Emmett e viajar.

Viajar para onde, com quem? Será que Bella tinha ido com ela?

Em algum momento da noite, minha mãe nos obrigou a jantar. Comi e tentei fazer parte da conversa, mas confesso que não obtive muito sucesso.

Despedi-me logo depois que terminei de comer, alegando cansaço. Segui para o meu carro e dei partida.

Quando chegasse em casa, eu ligaria para Emmett e pediria que ele fosse me ver o mais rápido possível.

Não precisei fazer isso, porém. Assim que cheguei ao apartamento, recebi uma mensagem dele.

Ele estaria aqui dentro de alguns minutos.

Fiquei esperando, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro na sala.

As perguntas vinham com força em minha mente, mas eu não conseguia responder nenhuma delas. Será que Rosalie tinha deixado alguma maior explicação para Emmett, que ele ainda não podia partilhar com nossa família?

Eu realmente esperava que sim.

Foi com grande ansiedade que corri para a porta assim que a campainha tocou. Emmett sorriu um pouco para mim e até revirou os olhos, já entrando.

- Relaxe, Edward – disse, caminhando para a cozinha sem nenhuma cerimônia. – Sei tanto quanto você.

Eu o segui, vendo-o pegar duas garrafas de cerveja e jogando uma para mim.

- Fale logo – implorei. – Fiquei tentando responder as perguntas que me rondavam, mas não consegui...

Emmett suspirou.

- Sim, a Rose viajou para resolver o caso de Isabella, Edward – disse. – Não me explicou muito, antes que você fique animadinho ou algo assim, mas disse que estavam na reta final.

_Reta final_.

- Só isso? – sussurrei.

- Sim – deu de ombros, dando um gole na cerveja. – Eu fico preocupado, sabe? Porque para ela ter até tirado suas coisas e fotografias do apartamento...

Assenti.

- Entendo você – respirei fundo. – Eu queria tanto saber o que está acontecendo agora.

- Eu também – encolheu os ombros. – Só me resta esperar, no entanto.

Nós continuamos a tomar nossa cerveja, mergulhando em um silêncio agradável. Ambos pensando no que tinha acontecido agora.

Ambos pensando no que estava acontecendo com as mulheres que amávamos.

A mulher que eu _amava_...

Por mais que eu tentasse negar tal fato.

**Bella POV.**

Acordar no dia seguinte foi uma coisa bem... _diferente_.

O sol adentrou pela janela que eu havia esquecido aberta, pousando diretamente em meu rosto, mas eu não liguei.

Estava me sentindo bem, verdadeiramente feliz em tempos.

Queria muito que tudo aquilo acabasse logo.

Me vi cantando enquanto tomava banho, rindo das coisas mais idiotas e lágrimas vindo aos meus olhos pelos motivos mais toscos.

Eu estava feliz.

Vesti-me e saí cantarolando pela casa, parando somente quando percebi que a casa estava silenciosa demais, o que indicava que talvez Rosalie ainda estivesse dormindo.

Preparei o café da manhã para nós duas, pensando que nada poderia tirar minha felicidade naquele dia.

Porém, havia alguma coisa sim.

E ao pensar nela, imediatamente congelei. Eu teria que enfrentar o medo e o terror que eu sentia. Teria de ver algo que provavelmente me chocaria para sempre, algo necessário.

Algo extremamente necessário.

- _E o último DVD que olhamos ontem..._ – Lembrei-me das palavras de Rosalie, estremecendo um pouco. – _Bem, tem a noite que seus pais foram assassinados_.

Engoli em seco, pousando o pote de geléia que eu segurava na bancada, minhas mãos de repente se apoiando enquanto eu me inclinava no banco e me sentava.

Não sabia quanto tempo conseguiria ficar em pé.

Eu não queria ver, me recusava a ver. Ver meus pais serem assassinados...

_Seria demais para mim_.

- _Talvez, Bella... _– E novamente as palavras de Rose tomaram conta de mim. – _Talvez você devesse se preparar e ver, porque... bem, você vai enfrentar outro julgamento e provavelmente vamos ter que passar esse vídeo para todos verem_.

Procurei retomar o controle de mim mesma, ciente de que teria alguns dias para isso ainda. Voltei-me a me concentrar no café, já agradecendo por tudo o que tinha conseguido.

Eu seria uma pessoa livre em breve.

Pensar nisso já trazia um sorriso imenso ao meu rosto.

- Bom dia, Bella. – Rosalie escolheu aquele momento para adentrar a cozinha, um sorriso gigante no rosto. – Como dormiu?

- Bom dia – sorri, estendendo uma caneca com café para ela. – Dormi muito bem e você?

Ela ainda sorriu enquanto se sentava e tomava um gole da bebida.

- Dormi bem também – riu suavemente. – Alguém caprichou no café da manhã, hein?

Eu ri alto.

- Só acordei animada – encolhi os ombros. – Acho que você já imagina o por quê.

Ela assentiu.

- Mas é claro que sim – revirou os olhos.

Ela estendeu a mão e pegou uma torrada, de repente séria.

- Você meio que já tinha perdido as esperanças, não tinha? – indagou.

Suspirei pesadamente, contornando a borda da caneca com o dedo indicador, evitando olhá-la nos olhos.

- Sim – tornei a suspirar. – Eu sinto muito por admitir isso, Rose, já que você e Jake fizeram e fazem tanto por mim, mas...

Dei de ombros, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

- Está tudo bem, Bella. – Eu virei minha cabeça para olhá-la e ela sorria. – A gente entende.

- Obrigada – ri suavemente. – É só que meu mundo pareceu virar de cabeça para baixo de um dia para o outro e eu me vi presa, sendo acusada à morte por ter matado os meus pais e apaixonada pela meu psicólogo. Ter pessoas que acreditavam em mim é muito mais do que palavras podem dizer.

Ela assentiu.

- E tudo parecia estar dando errado – confessei. – Pessoas morrendo, perda de provas... É meio que inacreditável termos provas concretas agora, um futuro... Eu realmente não esperava por isso.

- Sei como se sente – sorriu. – E você vai ver que daqui para frente a tendência das coisas é só melhorarem. Pode apostar.

Nós duas rimos e continuamos a conversar, mudando um pouco de assunto. Arrumamos a cozinha ainda conversando sobre as mais diversas coisas.

O clima estava leve, gostoso.

E isso conseguia ainda me fazer muito feliz.

- Agora eu tenho que ir – disse Rose, puxando sua bolsa. – Vou dar uma conversada com Jacob, começar a preparar as coisas, ok? Trate de trancar a porta e não se aproxime dela. Ligue o alarme também.

Assenti, dando um abraço e um beijo no rosto nela.

- Obrigada por tudo – disse, escondendo meu rosto em seu ombro. – Eu nunca terei palavras para lhe agradecer por tudo o que vem fazendo por mim, Rose.

Ela sorriu, plantando um beijo na minha cabeça.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso, Bella. Só se prepare, ok? E arrume suas coisas, também. Acho que na próxima vez que voltarmos aqui, você estará a caminho de mostrar ao mundo que está viva.

Tornei a assentir.

Eu a vi se afastar e caminhar até a porta dos fundos, sem segui-la. O sorriso em meu rosto permaneceu o tempo todo aberto e eu quase me esqueci de ativar o alarme da casa.

Depois de fazer tal coisa, rumei para o quarto que eu ocupara nos últimos meses e comecei a juntar todas as minhas roupas, deixando só as essenciais no guarda-roupa. Joguei-me na cama logo em seguida, me pegando rindo.

E me pegando pensando _nele_.

Como será que Edward estava?

Eu mal podia esperar para que tudo aquilo acabasse e eu pudesse explicar para Edward tudo, nos mínimos detalhes. Mal podia para lhe dizer que eu mentira, que eu nunca tinha superado.

- Eu sinto sua falta. – Peguei-me dizendo, rindo disso.

Eu não me sentia assim, tão feliz há muito, muito tempo.

Rosalie e Jacob entraram em contato comigo bem pouco nos dias que se seguiram. Disseram que em breve me buscariam, que em breve tudo terminaria.

Minhas coisas já estavam prontas, eu me encontrava pronta.

Eu só precisava esperar.

Permaneci ansiosa nos dias que se seguiram, até que, finalmente, o dia chegou.

Recebi uma mensagem de Rosalie, pedindo para que eu me vestisse e ficasse pronta. Puxei minhas malas para o primeiro andar e fiquei ali, de frente para o corredor.

Rosalie surgiu pouco depois com um sorriso no rosto, Jacob bem atrás dela. Nós nos cumprimentamos, trocamos algumas palavras e eu fui informada de que seria levada para outro lugar.

Eles pediram que eu usasse um casaco preto e colocasse o capuz. O carro de Jacob estava logo em frente a porta dos fundos, mas eles não queriam que ninguém me visse por agora.

Eu peguei minha mochila e joguei nas costas, seguindo Jacob e Rosalie para a porta dos fundos. Dei uma última olhada para a casa que tinha sido minha durante tanto tempo e sorri.

- E mais uma coisa – murmurou Jake, quando já estávamos no carro –, hoje a noite, no jornal, todos saberão que você estava viva.

Prendi o fôlego.

- O-o que? – gaguejei. – Mas, Jake, eu...

Ele riu.

- Fique tranqüila, Bella – revirou os olhos. – Amanhã as coisas já começam a serem resolvidas, então confie na gente, ok?

Eu assenti rapidamente, me encolhendo contra o banco do carro.

Hoje... hoje a noite, todos saberiam que eu estava viva.

E amanhã, amanhã eu começaria a luta para provar a todos que eu era inocente.

**Edward POV.**

Os dias se passaram, sem notícias nenhuma de Rosalie e Bella. Constantemente eu perguntava a Emmett se ele sabia de alguma coisa, só para logo em seguida me frustrar.

Peguei-me várias vezes querendo ir até a casa onde ela estava vivendo, mas com medo de acabar estragando algum plano e de ter que passar por cima do orgulho que eu tinha.

Para me distrair, em uma noite de quinta-feira, me vi indo até a casa dos meus pais depois do trabalho, apenas para passar algum tempo com eles.

Cumprimentei minha mãe com um beijo e ela me avisou que meu pai estava na cozinha, pegando um copo d'água.

- Vou lá cumprimentá-lo – disse-lhe, levantando-me do sofá.

Ela assentiu, sem desviar os olhos da televisão.

Estava para entrar na cozinha, já vendo meu pai de costas para a porta, quando minha mãe soltou um grito. Voltei-me, correndo até a ela.

- O que foi? – indaguei, procurando por um possível ferimento.

Minha mãe não me respondeu, somente levantou a mão, apontando para a televisão. Meu pai chegou naquele momento também e pegou aquele movimento.

Nós dois olhamos para a televisão ao mesmo tempo.

E eu simplesmente congelei.


	15. Capítulo Quatorze

**Edward POV.**

Talvez alguém tivesse falado alguma coisa comigo. Talvez todos se encontravam tão paralisados como eu. Eu sinceramente não sabia dizer.

Meus olhos permaneciam grudados na televisão, a reportagem ainda passando em minha mente. Todos sabiam que Bella estava viva. Todos sabiam que a morte dela fora forjada.

Respirei fundo, talvez pela décima vez – será que eu estava mesmo contando? –, pensando nas conseqüências que aquilo traria. Será que Rosalie tinha mesmo feito o certo ao anunciar a todos que ela estava viva? Por que se eles estivessem errado...

_Ela morreria de verdade dessa vez_.

- Edward? – Escutei a voz da minha mãe a olhei. Seus olhos não demonstravam nada mais do que preocupação. – Você está bem?

Suspirei pesadamente, dando de ombros.

- Acredito que só estou um pouco chocado... – murmurei. – Eu realmente não esperava por isso.

Minha mãe assentiu. Sentando-se ao meu lado, ela me abraçou.

- Eu também não esperava que ela estivesse viva – sussurrou. – Nem sei o que te dizer, querido.

Imediatamente me senti mal; minha mãe pensava que eu estava descobrindo naquele momento que Bella nunca morrera.

- Na verdade, mãe... – comecei. Levantei meus olhos, a procura do meu pai. – Pai... Eu já sabia que Bella estava viva há um bom tempo.

Meu pai franziu a testa, evidentemente confuso. Tornei a respirar fundo, passando a mão por meus cabelos e rosto, pensando em uma maneira de explicar tudo.

- Eu descobri seguindo Rosalie um dia – murmurei. – Não esperava por isso, fiquei bastante surpreso... Rosalie, junto de um primo dela, estão buscando provas para provar que Bella é inocente.

- Você sabia? – indagou meu pai. – E por que ficou surpreso agora?

- Não esperava que eles fossem contar a todos agora – encolhi os ombros. – Pensei que fosse demorar algum tempo, que eles fossem provar a inocência dela primeiro e só depois aparecesse algo na TV. Tem um bom tempo que eu não falo com ela ou com Rosalie...

Eu sabia que eles estavam confusos, ainda mais do que eu. Só que era tanto para explicar... Por onde começar?

- Por que não explica para gente quando começou a desconfiar que Bella estava viva? – Minha mãe sugeriu, um sorriso no rosto.

- Nunca havia pensado nessa hipótese – dei de ombros. – Para mim ela estava morta e eu estava tentando superar tal coisa... Fui até o cemitério onde supostamente ela estava enterrada e tudo...

- Então como foi que descobriu? Por que começou a seguir Rose?

Suspirei pesadamente.

- Emmett comentou que eles estavam afastados – murmurei. – Rose estava saindo demais, e eles estavam brigando... Um dia, eles brigaram mais uma vez... Rosalie foi atrás de Emmett e deixou o celular para trás. Mesmo sabendo que era errado, eu o peguei e atendi. Eu pensei que estava ficando louco quando escutei Bella dizendo "_alô_".

"Fiquei meio que atento nos dias que se seguiram, conversei com Emmett, mas nada. Pensei até que era coisa da minha imaginação e segui Rosalie. Ela foi parar em uma casa bem bonita, um pouco distante daqui... Depois que ela saiu, eu apertei a campainha... E Bella apareceu."

Tomei fôlego, sentindo cada memória doer em mim. Eu sentia falta dela demais... e ela realmente não queria mais nada comigo, não sentia nada por mim.

Ela somente tinha confundido os sentimentos.

- Tentei descobrir o que estava exatamente acontecendo, mas nunca consegui – sussurrei. – Depois de um dia, parei de procurá-la. Faz um tempo que não vejo ou tenho notícias.

Respirei fundo, voltando meus olhos para os meus pais.

- Nossa... – Minha mãe murmurou. – Rosalie viajou para resolver coisas do caso de Bella?

Assenti imediatamente.

- Emmett também sabe que Bella está viva e que Rose viajou para isso, mas ele também não anda tendo notícias. Acho que se viu essa reportagem, deve ter ficado tão surpreso quanto nós.

O silêncio tomou conta da sala dos meus pais por alguns minutos, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Até que meu pai quebrou o silêncio.

- Para ela ter aparecido na televisão – começou –, acho que devem ter conseguido todas as provas, certo?

- Não sei – dei de ombros. – Realmente não sei.

Ele assentiu.

- Fica tranqüilo, Edward. – Meu pai se aproximou e colocou a mão no meu ombro, apertado um pouco. – Vai dar tudo certo. Rosalie e esse primo dela devem estar certos do que estão fazendo.

Foi a minha vez de assentir.

- É. Deve ser.

Levantei-me do sofá, só querendo ir para casa e tentar dormir um pouco. Despedi-me de meus pais, insistindo que eu estava bem e parti para o meu apartamento.

Tomei um banho longo, enquanto várias coisas iam se passando por minha mente. Quando cansei de não ter respostas para minhas perguntas, desliguei o chuveiro, enrolando-me em uma toalha. Sequei-me e coloquei somente uma cueca antes de me jogar na cama.

O que será que estava acontecendo com Bella nesse exato momento?

**Bella POV.**

Meus olhos ainda permaneceram grudados na televisão mesmo depois de a reportagem que falava de mim, pensando no que aquilo tudo causava às pessoas. O juiz, o júri, o promotor...

Respirei fundo, desligando a televisão e me jogando na cama. Encontrava-me em um hotel, sozinha em um quarto bem aconchegante. Na porta, duas pessoas – amigos de Jacob, de acordo com ele – guardavam a minha segurança. Rosalie dividiria o quarto comigo, Jake ficaria no quarto ao lado. Agora, porém, eu me encontrava sozinha.

Eles tinham saído para resolver as últimas coisas do julgamento que eu teria amanhã.

Suspirei pesadamente, olhando para o lado e vendo o notebook que eu estava usando nos últimos meses aberto na mesinha. Levantei-me e fui até lá, abrindo-o e ligando.

Meus dedos bateram levemente contra a mesa, meu coração de repente muito apertado. Será que eu realmente devia ver? Será que eu devia passar por aquilo? Mesmo estando sozinha?

Puxei a pasta que Jacob e Rosalie tinham deixado comigo; uma das várias cópias que eles tinham das provas que me inocentavam.

Vários DVDs e papéis estavam ali. Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu pegava um a um e começava a ver e ler.

Os papéis não pareciam assim tão importantes, até que entendi o que eles queriam mostrar. Peguei o DVD com o número 1 escrito e o coloquei no notebook, esperando enquanto carregava. Por fim, cliquei em _play_ e comecei a acompanhar o que era dito através da folha.

Várias ameaças foram feitas ao meu pai nos dois meses que antecederam sua morte. Meu coração acelerava cada vez que eu as lia e ouvia.

_Pare de investigar. Você vai sofrer as consequências. Gostaria que mais pessoas morressem por sua _causa_? É o último aviso._

Lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto, a medida que eu ia trocando os DVDs, a medida que eu ia lendo e escutando cada coisa.

Por fim, peguei os DVDs que continham algumas cenas da casa de meus pais. Puxei meus joelhos para cima da cadeira e apoiei a cabeça no joelho, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem livremente pelo meu rosto enquanto eu vi cenas comuns do dia-a-dia deles. Os dois rindo, assistindo TV, trocando beijos antes de meu pai sair para trabalhar, jantando... Eram coisas bobas, rotineiras e provavelmente enjoariam grande parte das pessoas que assistissem.

Mas não eu.

Pausei em uma das cenas, onde eles estavam deitados no sofá, as mãos entrelaçadas. Estiquei meus dedos, acariciando a tela do notebook, sentindo falta de tocá-los, sentindo falta de estar perto deles. Sentindo falta de ao menos falar com eles.

Vi alguns onde aparecia meu pai conversando ao telefone, sua voz meio tensa. Não dava para escutar muito bem já que sussurrava. Era a filmagem de uma das ameaças.

Respirei fundo, retirando mais um DVD do notebook. Encarei o último que restava, sem saber se veria ou não. Porque aquele era o pior de todos; aquele era o do dia em que eu os tinha visitado.

Aquele era o do assassinato dos meus pais.

Passeei meus dedos pelo DVD, mordendo o lábio inferior. Não queria ver, mas Rosalie e Jacob estavam certos: para provar minha total inocência, aquele DVD teria de ser exibido diante de todos no julgamento.

Suspirei pesadamente e apoiei minha cabeça na mesa.

Assistir ou não?

Não queria ter de passar por aquilo, porque sabia que uma vez que assistisse... _carregaria aquelas imagens comigo para sempre_.

Era demais para uma pessoa só.

Porém, eu o veria. Aqui ou no julgamento, eu teria que passar por isso. Antes que mudasse de ideia, peguei o DVD e coloquei no notebook. Fechei os olhos com força, o coração batendo cada vez mais acelerado.

Por fim, abri os olhos e apertei o _play_.

As imagens começaram no momento pouco antes de eu chegar a casa dos meus pais. Assisti, com lágrimas nos olhos e o coração cada vez mais apertado, mais um pouquinho da rotina dos dois, depois me vi chegando. Assisti-me fazendo o jantar, usando a faca que eles falaram ter minhas digitais...

Peguei-me pausando várias vezes, adiando aquilo que era inevitável. Logo a casa se tornou silenciosa e escura. Até que duas pessoas apareceram.

Elas não usavam máscaras ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse tampar seus rostos. Não levaram armas. Somente carregavam duas cordas e usavam luvas tão negras quanto suas roupas.

Engoli em seco.

Eles haviam espalhado várias câmeras pela casa e o vídeo que eu estava vendo era dividido em várias telas. Peguei-me prendendo a respiração enquanto os via indo até a cozinha e pegando a mesma faca que eu utilizara para fazer o jantar. Vi-me apertando a mesinha com força, fazendo com que os nós dos meus dedos ficassem brancos.

Se alguém entrasse no quarto do hotel naquele momento eu não notaria. Se alguém falasse algo comigo eu não ouviria. Porque eu estava congelada. Presa àquele vídeo, preso àquilo que eu sabia que me causaria dor.

Mas me _libertaria_.

Um dos homens, enquanto contornavam a mesa da cozinha para sair dela de maneira que pudesse voltar para a sala, acabou esbarrando na cadeira. A cadeira acabou caindo e não provocou muito barulho.

Porém, foi o suficiente para acordar a minha mãe.

Vi quando ela se sentou na cama, os olhos voltados para a porta. Ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça, mas logo depois deu de ombros.

Meu pai acordou também e murmurou algo para ela. Consegui ler em seus lábios quando ela disse _água_. Então meu pai sorriu, deu um selinho nela e se levantou.

Ela se deitou novamente e fechou os olhos, seu rosto voltado para a porta.

Com o coração batendo mais rápido do que nunca, assisti meu pai descendo as escadas, em direção à cozinha.

Os caras que os mataram ainda estavam lá.

Depois disso, tudo pareceu acontecer rápido demais. Charlie acendeu a luz da cozinha, bocejando levemente, os olhos ainda meio fechados. Um dos homens o pegou por trás, colocando a mão em sua boca. O outro parou na sua frente, o sorriso mais frio e horrível que eu já tinha visto, tomando conta do seu rosto.

Fechei os olhos depois que o acertaram na garganta. Sabia que aquela tinha sido a facada que o matara, sabia que eles ficaram ali, vendo o sangue escorrer pelo chão da cozinha até que... _até que ele morreu_.

Permaneci de olhos bem fechados, sabendo que eles ainda tinham muitas facadas para dar. Não entendia por que eles amarravam as mãos com a corda depois de mortos... Talvez fosse coisa de psicopatas como eles.

E então, minha mãe cometeu seu erro.

Ela tornou a se sentar na cama e chamou por Charlie. Baixo o suficiente para me acordar, alto o suficiente para eles ouvirem.

Os dois deixaram o corpo do meu pai na cozinha e subiram as escadas, ainda sorrindo, ainda carregando a faca que o matara. Andaram pelo corredor, abrindo as portas e tornando a fechá-las. Prendi a respiração quando chegaram ao meu quarto, mesmo sabendo que eles não fariam nada. Os dois sorriram quando me viram, fazendo uns gestos com a mão que eu não consegui compreender. Tornaram, então, a fechar a porta e se viraram para a última.

A porta do quarto dos meus pais.

Renée já deitara novamente, seus olhos abertos em direção a porta. Vi o sorriso dela crescendo quando a maçaneta girou. Vi o sorriso dela apagando quando ela viu as duas figuras vestidas de negro e com a faca ensanguentada na mão.

Ela não gritou, não emitiu nenhum som enquanto eles avançavam lentamente. Seus olhos se mantiveram nos dois e eu tornei a fechar os olhos quando a primeira facada a atingiu no pescoço.

Não vi nada mais. Fechei o notebook com força, meu corpo tremendo de forma violenta. Não gritei, não falei nada. Só me afastei da mesa e me encolhi contra o chão, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem pelo meu rosto, deixando que os soluços silenciosos tomassem conta do meu rosto.

As imagens que eu vira naquela noite nunca seriam esquecidas.

Suspirei pesadamente, apoiando a cabeça entre os joelhos, mordendo os lábios com força.

Mais do que nunca eu precisava me manter forte, mais do que nunca eu precisava conseguir minha liberdade. Precisava colocar na cadeia aqueles que mataram meus pais. Aqueles que os assassinaram de forma tão fria, tão... violenta.

- Bella?

Olhei para a cima, assustando-me um pouco por não ter notado Rosalie entrar. Seus olhos se fixaram no meu ao ver minhas lágrimas, meu estado. Depois ela olhou para a mesinha onde antes eu me encontrava, seus olhos passeando pelo notebook fechado, os DVDs ainda ali, espalhados.

Ela não disse nada. Simplesmente atravessou o quarto e se abaixou ao meu lado, me puxando para os seus braços. Deixou que eu chorasse tudo o que eu tinha para chorar, cada vez que eu revia aquele vídeo na minha mente.

- Shhh... – murmurou depois de um tempo, acariciando meus cabelos. – Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella. Nós vamos conseguir. Vai dar tudo certo.

Ela repetiu aquela frase algumas vezes, até que meu choro parou por completo. Ergui a cabeça e fitei a pessoa que tinha se tornado mais do que uma advogada, mais do que uma amiga.

- Obrigada – sussurrei. – Por favor, Rose... Não vou conseguir, não quero ver essa gravação diante de todos no julgamento.

Ela assentiu.

- Eu sei, querida – sorriu. – Eu vou dar um jeito, ok?

Assenti.

Foi difícil dormir naquela noite, principalmente sabendo o que me esperava no dia seguinte. Acordei muito antes de Rosalie e do despertador e me dirigi até o banheiro. Deixei que a água quente batesse em minhas costas e enrolei o máximo que pude. Por fim, saí, sequei-me e comecei a fazer o mesmo com o meu cabelo.

Quando saí do banheiro, vestindo somente um roupão, Rose já estava acordava, pronta e com um sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia – disse. – Deixei sua roupa estendida na sua cama...

Assenti, sorrindo um pouco.

- Obrigada – murmurei. – Onde tomou banho?

Ela riu.

- No quarto de Jacob. De acordo com ele, nós demoramos demais para arrumar. Então, para não ficar esperando muito e ansioso, fui lá e me arrumei.

Assenti rapidamente.

Vesti-me e me virei para o espelho. Não conseguia acreditar que estava indo ter mais um julgamento, que finalmente as coisas se resolveriam.

- Prenda seu cabelo em um coque – sugeriu Rosalie. – Vai ficar bom.

Tornando a assentiu, puxei meus cabelos, prendendo-os. Eu estava pronta.

- Vamos? – sussurrei. – Quero acabar logo com isso.

Saíamos do quarto, encontrando com Jacob, seus dois amigos e mais um cara que eu nunca tinha visto na vida. Franzi a testa e olhei para Jake e Rose, esperando que explicassem o que aquilo significava para mim.

- Ele é seu advogado a partir de agora – murmurou ele. – Rose não vai te representar mais.

- Por quê? – indaguei, engolindo em seco.

- Forjamos sua morte, Bella. – Rosalie disse, sem deixar de sorrir. – Escondemos você, ajudamos... Temos que prestar contas também, mas não precisa se preocupar. Cada um de nós tem seu próprio advogado.

Fui apresentado ao meu novo advogado, Harry Clearwater, antes de descermos pelo elevador.

- Bella... – Olhei para cima e vi Jacob ali, sorrindo de forma despreocupada. – Tem jornalistas aí fora.

Congelei.

- Como é que é? – indaguei.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Você está segura, ok? – disse. – Não precisa se preocupar.

- Fique tranqüila, Srta. Swan. – Meu advogado disse, sorrindo também. – O julgamento vai ser rápido, acredite. Vocês estão dando às autoridades tudo aquilo que elas sempre sonharam.

- E o que? – murmurei.

- Provas – respondeu. – Provas contra os Volturi. Eles esperam por isso há anos... E só com esse vídeo, com essas gravações... Eles conseguem condená-los a morte e talvez até ligá-los às outras mortes.

Suspirei pesadamente, somente assentindo.

Não confiava na minha voz naquele momento.

Saímos do hotel e corremos para o carro, meu corpo sendo protegido de vários lados enquanto os jornalistas tentavam chegar até a mim. Tentei conter o tremor que ameaçava tomar conta do meu corpo quando o carro se pôs em movimento.

Estava indo para mais um julgamento.

O julgamento em busca da minha tão sonhada... _liberdade_.


	16. Capítulo Quinze

**Edward POV.**

Acordei no dia seguinte já me preparando para trabalhar. Não havia dormido muito bem durante a noite, tendo sonhos e acordando várias vezes, pensando em Bella, pensando em tudo o que ocorrera nos últimos meses, pensando na reportagem que eu vira na noite passada.

Peguei-me suspirando enquanto me barbeava e tomava café da manhã. Por fim, peguei minhas chaves, carteira, celular e caminhei até o meu carro, já dirigindo até o hospital. Estacionei e saí, adentrando o local.

Somente para ver outra coisa na televisão que ficava na recepção.

Eu podia ver Bella sendo protegida por vários caras que eu não conhecia. Reconheci Rosalie vestida de forma formal, percebendo que Bella também estava vestida assim.

Balancei a cabeça, procurando afastá-la da minha mente, procurando focar minha mente no trabalho.

Foi em vão, entretanto.

Trabalhar com as crianças realmente havia me ajudado bastante, mas naquele dia nem fazer tal coisa estava me ajudando. Eu me peguei pensando no que estava acontecendo, no que tinha acontecido.

- Edward?

Parei no corredor infantil e me virei, encontrando meu pai ali, me olhando de forma preocupada.

- Está tudo bem? – indagou.

Suspirei pesadamente, me apoiando em uma parede, sem saber o que dizer. Bella havia me dito que havia confundido os sentimentos, eu havia ido embora, dado adeus. Por que eu tinha que continuar pensando tanto nela? Preocupando-me tanto?

- Não sei – sussurrei, quando ele se aproximou de mim. – Você viu o que passou na TV a pouco?

Ele assentindo, apoiando uma mão no meu ombro.

- Os noticiários só estão falando nisso – disse. – Parece que está ocorrendo um julgamento agora. Não sabem quando irá terminar, mas é algo importante... Tudo pode ser decidido hoje ou amanhã...

- Ou demorar meses – sussurrei. – Eu sei. Não sei por que estou assim.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha para mim.

- Ela é parte do meu passado, pai. – Fitei-o, querendo expressar aquelas palavras com toda a sinceridade que eu podia, por mais que doesse em mim. Bella dissera isso para mim.

_Passado. Erro. Confusão de sentimentos._

- Edward... – começou, mas eu balancei a cabeça, cortando-o.

Afastei-me da parede e procurei me recompor.

- Vou ficar bem – menti. – Vou trabalhar e ocupar minha cabeça. Como eu disse, como ela deixou claro, tudo isso é parte do passado.

Virei-me, engolindo em seco, e já partindo para a pequena sala que eu tinha, só para pegar o prontuário do meu próximo paciente.

_Passado. Parte do passado. Esquecer. Seguir em frente. Nada de Bella_.

Fui repetindo tais palavras, tentando me convencer. Tentando de verdade penetrar tais palavras em mim, sabendo que elas eram mais do que reais, que era tudo mesmo parte do passado.

Mas então por que tudo soava tão falso?

**Bella POV.**

Minhas mãos tremiam dentro do carro. Estávamos quase chegando ao local do julgamento e eu não sabia o que pensar, o que esperar.

Nas duas últimas vezes em que estive aqui... tudo tinha dado tão errado.

Por que daria certo agora?

- Bella, querida, dá para se acalmar, por favor? – Escutei Rosalie ao meu lado, dando um pulo ao ouvir sua voz.

Todos no carro estavam em silêncio, nenhuma música ligada e eu realmente não tinha notado que minha perna balançava de forma ansiosa no chão.

- Eu estou um pouco nervosa... – Ouvi minha voz, trêmula demais, sussurrar. – Não sei o que esperar.

Rose sorriu para mim, ajeitando meu cabelo.

- Respire fundo e confie em mim – murmurou. – _Vai_ dar tudo certo.

Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar, tentando pensar em todas as provas que tínhamos.

- Mas e vocês? – disse de repente, voltando a ficar nervosa. – Vocês me esconderam, você forjou minha morte... Ai, Rose, não é uma boa ideia e...

- Bella. – Jacob me chamou, virando-se um pouco no banco carona e sorrindo. – Respire, confie na gente. Estamos dando a tanta gente mais do que eles conseguiram em _anos_. Vai dar tudo certo.

Assenti, engolindo em seco logo em seguida. _Vai dar tudo certo. Vai dar tudo certo._

Nos próximos minutos fui repetindo tal coisa, respirando fundo, procurando me acalmar. Ainda tinha tanto pela frente, eu ainda falaria diante de várias pessoas e eu sabia que precisava me manter calma.

Quando, enfim, chegamos, dei de cara com mais um bom número de microfones e câmeras. Fui cercada pelos amigos de Jacob, por ele e meu advogado e fui guiada para dentro do local.

Várias pessoas olhavam para mim e me gritavam enquanto passávamos. Quando adentrei uma sala não muito grande e nem muito pequena, suspirei, meio aliviada.

- Lembre-se de tudo o que combinamos. – Rosalie me disse, me abraçando um pouco. – Eu e Jacob não podemos ficar com você agora, só o Harry. Vai dar tudo certo, ok? Só seja sincera.

Assenti, retribuindo ao seu abraço, partindo para Jake logo em seguida.

- Obrigada, Jake – sussurrei. – Mesmo.

- Relaxa, Bella – riu. – Confie na gente e só fale tudo o que combinamos.

Tornei a assentir.

- Eu... – engoli em seco, fitando ele e Rose. – Eu não quero ver o vídeo dos meus pais sendo mortos... Tem como vocês cuidarem disso para mim?

- Fiquei tranqüila, Bella. – Harry falou, surgindo ao meu lado, sorrindo. – Eu vou cuidar disso.

Sentei-me, procurando me lembrar de tudo o que acontecera, de todos os detalhes que me foram passados. A sala ficou em um silêncio bastante confortável quando sobraram somente eu e Harry. Às vezes ele dirigia a palavra a mim, tentando me deixar bastante tranqüila e eu assentia, deixando-o saber que estava tudo bem.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo passou até que a porta se abriu e um policial me escoltou para aquele local tão conhecido por mim. Corri meus olhos para as pessoas que estavam ali; algumas se demonstraram chocadas, outras não. O promotor que me acusara se encontrava ali, os júris eram pessoas diferentes, todos me fitando.

Sentei no lugar que era destinado a mim, um pouco mais tranqüila ao ver Jacob e Rosalie ao meu lado esquerdo, enquanto que Harry se sentou ao meu lado direito. Esperamos durante alguns minutos, até que o juiz chegou.

Engoli em seco.

Tinha chegado a hora.

O promotor se levantou, após o juiz permitir, e começou a falar sobre tudo o que acontecera nos dois primeiros julgamentos. Eu bloqueei meus ouvidos quando ele começou a falar sobre eu ter escapado da prisão com vida e ter vivido tanto tempo escondida. Concentrei-me em minha respiração, tentando repassar tudo o que Jake e Rose haviam me dito.

Porém, antes sequer que eu terminasse, vi meu advogado se mover ao meu lado. Não escutei as primeiras palavras que escaparam de sua boca, mesmo notando que seu tom de voz era firme, sério, sem demonstrar medo algum.

E, então, ele chamou meu nome.

- Eu gostaria de chamar minha cliente, Isabella Swan.

Senti as mãos de Jake e Rose em mim, dando um aperto gentil e sorrindo gentilmente para mim. Eu sorri de volta para eles antes de me levantar, engolindo em seco e me dirigindo até o local indicado aos acusados e testemunhas. Fiz o juramento e me sentei.

Todos olhavam para mim, mas, pela primeira vez, eu realmente não me importei. Foquei-me nas pessoas que haviam me ajudado, nas pessoas que batalharam tanto por mim, que desistiram até mesmo de suas famílias para conseguir provas. Concentrei-me nos sorrisos dos dois, nos olhares confiantes deles. E só depois voltei meu olhar para meu advogado.

- Srta. Swan... – começou. – Eu sei que pode ser um pouco difícil para você, mas poderia, por favor, nos contar, desde o começo, tudo o que aconteceu?

Assenti, tornando a engolir em seco, suspirando pesadamente. Obviamente a parte de me apaixonar por Edward iria ficar de fora, já que nenhum de nós queria que ele perdesse seu emprego.

- Entrei de férias um dia antes de visitar meus pais – disse, surpreendendo-me por minha voz estar saindo em um tom tão alto e firme. – Fui para casa, planejando ir para lá no dia seguinte. Cheguei, passei o dia com os dois e nós jantamos juntos, eu fiz o jantar. Combinei de sair com minha mãe no dia seguinte, meu pai não poderia ir já que ele trabalhava. Fui dormir no quarto que me pertencia desde que eu era muito pequena...

Tomei fôlego, fechando os olhos por um segundo, apenas querendo controlar as lágrimas.

- Eu acordei no dia seguinte e... – engoli em seco. – E eles estavam mortos... Não sabia como agir, não sabia o que fazer ou o que pensar. Eu só sei que depois estavam me prendendo...

"Não sei ao certo quando dei por mim, quando notei que estava sendo acusada de matar as pessoas mais importantes do meu mundo. Não sabia como reagir, eu sinceramente fiquei quieta em meu canto, esquecendo das pessoas ao redor, tentando sobreviver a cada dia que passava. Demorou, talvez muito, até que eu conseguisse me abrir com alguém, porque enfiei em minha cabeça que acabaria dando errado, que eu já havia perdido meus pais e não podia mais perder ninguém..."

Percebi os olhares dos júris, os olhares de todos. Respirei fundo e limpei algumas lágrimas, um sorriso triste aparecendo no meu rosto.

- Eu me via pensando em meus pais – suspirei. – Lembrava-me com perfeição da nossa última noite, das palavras ditas, dos sorrisos, histórias e risos contados. Tanto quanto eu amava meu trabalho, eu também amava passar esse tempo em família. Era realmente uma pena que eles não morassem na mesma cidade do que eu.

"Então, teve meu primeiro julgamento. Eles haviam designado um advogado público para mim, mas eu realmente não estava ligando. Perdi meu primeiro julgamento, não queria recorrer. Para mim, sinceramente, não havia sentido em viver... Meus pais estavam mortos, por que eu iria querer continuar viva? Porém, mesmo quando eu pensava nisso, me via querendo saber quem os matara, por que e também por que não me mataram. Queria que eles fossem presos, que eles pagassem por tudo o que haviam feito. Mas eu perdera meu primeiro julgamento e desisti."

Tornei a respirar fundo, sabendo que mentiria um pouco agora para não prejudicar Edward.

- Até que meu psicólogo, o psicólogo da prisão, Edward Cullen, ofereceu para me arrumar um advogado. Ele disse que eu viveria em paz comigo mesma caso conseguisse provar minha inocência, ou algo assim – dei de ombros. – Realmente, não liguei muito na época. Decidi tentar mais uma vez, uma só mais, e Rosalie Hale entrou em minha vida.

Sorri para minha amiga e ela retribuiu o sorriso.

- Tornamos a perder e então, mais uma vez, eu desisti – ri amargamente. – Tornei a viver um dia de cada vez, como se fosse realmente o último, porque dali a alguns meses eu iria morrer. Não tinha a menor ideia de que escaparia daquele lugar com vida. E então, eu caminhei, literalmente, para a morte, pronta para receber a injeção letal. Abri os olhos, não sei exatamente dizer quanto tempo depois, e vi Rosalie. Assustei-me um pouco no início, mas ela me explicou tudo. Com ajuda do médico responsável pelas injeções, Dr. Embry Call, eles forjaram minha morte, diminuindo as doses das injeções. Foi assim que sobrevivi.

"Passei os próximos meses fingindo que estava morte, presa em uma casa vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana, mas com a esperança renovada. Rosalie contatou um primo distante, Jacob Black, que era detetive, e eles começaram a procurar provas e mais provas. No começo, parecia que tudo estava dando errado. Eles descobriram que Riley Biers, meu ex-chefe, estava por trás de algumas coisas e foram atrás deles."

- Só que ele foi assassinado, certo, Isabella? – Harry perguntou, interrompendo-me.

Respirei fundo e assenti.

- Exatamente – suspirei. – Aparentemente, Riley tinha uma caixa, ou algo assim, que me livraria de todas as acusações. Eles voltaram a buscar tudo, pesquisaram, investigaram... Até acharem uma pessoa do passado do meu ex-chefe: Bree Tanner. Essa Bree foi dada como morta em um acidente de carro, que Jacob descobriu ter sido forjado. Assassinada. Outra pessoa assassinada. Só que dessa vez, eles conseguiram uma prova. Riley deixara um envelope com ela e nesse envelope havia um mapa de sua casa, mostrando um local na casa onde ele escondia a caixa.

"Nesse meio tempo, outra morte aconteceu. O médico que me ajudara, Embry, foi dado como morto e Rosalie e Jacob sumiram por um tempo, até conseguirem todas as provas. Quando eles voltaram, eles me explicaram tudo. Eles me contaram quem havia matado os meus pais. Eles me mostraram provas, eles tiraram minhas dúvidas, eles explicaram cada detalhe."

- E quem havia matado os seus pais, Isabella? – Harry perguntou.

Olhei em volta, principalmente para o juiz, que me observava atento. Eu sabia que aquilo deixaria todos surpresos, sabia que aquilo colocaria um ponto a meu favor. Rose e Jake não haviam mencionado os responsáveis pelas mortes ainda.

Os nomes deles seriam apresentados pela milésima vez talvez.

Porém, dessa vez, tínhamos provas. Dessa vez eles não iriam se safar.

- Os Volturi – disse em tom alto.

Percebi imediatamente as pessoas começarem a conversar, o juiz arregalar os olhos. Percebi o júri ofegando, percebi tudo.

E continuei calada.

O juiz ordenou silêncio, voltando-se para mim. Eu o fitei, mal piscando. Se ele tentasse ler a verdade em meus olhos, ele conseguiria.

- Os Volturi? – indagou ele, incrédulo. – Aquele grupo que tentamos prender há anos, mas que sempre escapavam por falta de provas?

Assenti imediatamente.

- Temos papéis, temos gravações, temos vídeos, Meritíssima – disse. – Temos ameaças, temos um vídeo claramente mostrando a noite... a noite que eles foram assassinados.

Ele assentiu.

- Continue, por favor, Srta. Swan – disse.

Voltei a olhar o meu advogado, sabendo que agora ele tornaria a falar.

- Gostaria de apresentar, primeiro – começou –, as gravações e os papéis, Meritíssima.

O juiz assentiu. Harry andou até o lugar que estávamos outrora e puxou sua pasta, tirando alguns papéis e um CD. Ele caminhou até o promotor e lhe entregou uma cópia dos papéis, fazendo a mesma coisa com os jurados e depois com o juiz. Um dos policiais trouxe um aparelho de som e o colocou em um local onde todos pudessem ver. Harry pôs o CD lá dentro e apertou _play_.

E todas as ameaças que haviam sido feitos aos meus pais começaram a serem ouvidas.

_Chefe Swan, está se metendo com as pessoas erradas, está fazendo tudo errado. Pare de se intrometer. Deixe essa morte em paz, deixe-nos em paz._

Mordi o lábio inferior com força, tentando ignorar tais mensagens.

_Pare de investigar. Você vai sofrer as consequências. Gostaria que mais pessoas morressem por sua _causa_? É o último aviso._

Suspirei pesadamente, observando as pessoas a minha volta. Os jurados, o juiz e o promotor acompanhavam tudo pelo papel que Harry lhes oferecera. Todos tinham os olhos bastante arregalados. As pessoas que não tinham os papéis simplesmente ouviam, cochichando entre si.

Depois de alguns minutos – ou talvez horas – as ameaças simplesmente rodeavam em torno de somente uma frase: _é o último aviso_. Ela foi repetida diversas vezes e eu me peguei fechando os olhos quando ouvia a voz do meu pai, falando que não pararia, que ele estava cada vez mais perto.

Por fim, acabou. O silêncio tomou conta do local, enquanto Harry retirava o CD e tornava a guardá-lo. Voltou-se, por fim, para perto de mim e se virou para o juiz.

- Meritíssima, temos também as provas que Charlie Swan conseguiu contra os Volturi, sobre a morte da jovem que ele investigava na época.

O juiz assentiu, esperando que ele entregasse. Eu não tinha visto aquelas provas, então não sabia exatamente o que continha ali. Engoli em seco quando Harry disse que havia um vídeo sobre aquela morte também, que recentemente eles encontraram no porão de Riley, mesmo lugar aonde haviam encontrado a minha.

Vi uma televisão grande ser posicionada ali, de modo que todos pudessem ver. Harry colocou o DVD ali e antes de apertar _play_, se voltou para todos.

- Nós acreditamos que os Volturi gravam a rotina das pessoas que pretendem matar e gravam a morte também – disse em tom alto. – Não temos vídeos de todos os assassinatos que eles cometeram, mas temos esse e temos dos pais dessa jovem que perdeu tanto tempo de sua vida presa por algo que não cometeu.

Ele se voltou para o juiz.

- Há partes pesadas, Meritíssima – disse. – Tanto nesse vídeo quanto no próximo que mostraremos. Não sabemos se todos aqui agüentarão ver.

O juiz assentiu, olhando para todos que assistiam ao julgamento.

- Caso alguém queira sair, sinta-se à vontade – disse.

Ele deu então, permissão para Harry apertar _play_ e se voltou para a televisão.

A rotina da jovem começou a passar na televisão. Eu prendi meus olhos ali, minhas mãos apertando a cadeira. Respirei fundo, mordendo o lábio com força quando os mesmos homens que apareciam no vídeo de meus pais adentraram a casa, indo até a cozinha e depois partindo para o quarto da moça, que morava sozinha.

Fechei os olhos e ignorei tudo ao meu redor, não sendo capaz de ver aquelas imagens. Pensei em meus momentos com Edward, pensei nele com toda a força e quando tornei a abrir os olhos, o vídeo já havia acabado.

As pessoas pareciam chocadas demais e eu até as entendia. Respirei fundo, talvez pela milésima vez, e esperei pelo próximo passo de Harry.

- Creio que todos aqui, ou a maioria, saibam quem são os dois desse vídeo, visto tantas vezes em noticiários, acusados várias vezes – comentou.

Escutei outra vez o falatório das pessoas, algumas concordando e outras se mostrando chocadas demais para fazer alguma coisa. O juiz tornou a pedir silêncio e eu olhei para Harry, suspirando pesadamente. Queria que tudo aquilo acabasse logo.

- Agora, Meritíssima, eu gostaria de pedir um favor – comentou, após alguns minutos de silêncio. – A Srta. Swan já teve que passar por muito e, inclusive, já viu o vídeo com a morte dos pais. Iremos passá-lo aqui novamente e eu gostaria de ter permissão para que ela saia e vá para outro local, somente durante a duração do vídeo. Não acho necessário ela ter de passar por isso novamente.

O juiz me fitou durante alguns segundos e depois se voltou para meu advogado.

- Creio que está na hora de encerrar tal sessão, Sr. Clearwater. Retornaremos amanhã no mesmo horário. A Srta. Swan não precisa entrar de imediato. Ela esperará enquanto o senhor mostra o vídeo do assassinato dos seus pais.

Fui liberada, meio que aliviada por estar livre, mas ainda um pouco nervosa por ter que voltar no dia seguinte. Fotógrafos e jornalistas tornaram a me cercar quando saí, mas nenhum conseguiu chegar até a mim graças a Jacob e aos amigos dele.

Foi difícil dormir naquela noite, mas eu consegui em algum momento. Tornei a acordar cedo no dia seguinte e fui para mais um julgamento. Esperei em uma sala com vários policiais e fui chamada somente quinze minutos depois de ter iniciado a sessão. Não tive que falar muito, porém, o que agradeci. Harry basicamente me perguntou como eu me senti quando vi o vídeo.

- Foi... horrível – sussurrei. – Não quero ter que ver nunca mais, não quero ter de passar por aquilo novamente.

A sessão foi mais uma vez encerrada, para que o júri se reunisse para me julgar como inocente ou culpada. Voltei no dia seguinte, mais uma vez, nunca me sentindo tão nervosa. Nunca querendo tanto que o tempo voasse.

- O júri chegou a um veredicto? – O juiz se virou para o júri, indagando.

- Sim, Meritíssima. – Uma das mulheres se colocou de pé, com um papel na mão. – E com decisão unânime.

- E como vocês se pronunciam? – tornou a perguntar.

Engoli em seco, os encarando, esperando pelas palavras que ou me dariam a liberdade... ou destruiriam todas as minhas esperanças de uma só vez.


	17. Capítulo Dezesseis

**Bella POV.**

Eu estava ciente de Rosalie e Jacob ao meu lado, assim como meu advogado. Sabia que o promotor se encontrava no local dele, sabia que havia várias pessoas atrás de mim. Entretanto, meus olhos, minha mente e meu corpo estavam voltados para a mulher que anunciaria o que ela e o júri haviam decidido.

Torci minhas mãos, tentando respirar fundo, mas tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era olhar para ela e ouvir meu coração bater de forma veloz contra meu peito.

E eu realmente mal pude acreditar quando aquelas palavras saíram de sua boca.

- Nós declaramos a réu, Isabella Marie Swan, _inocente_.

_Inocente. Inocente. Inocente. Inocente_.

Eu tinha sido declarada inocente.

Lágrimas tomaram conta de meus olhos, um sorriso se nasceu em meu rosto. Podia ouvir as pessoas falando ao meu redor, mas minha mente se encontrava incapaz de registrar o que estava sendo dito. Então, fiquei ali, parada, ainda encarando a mulher que anunciara aquelas palavras.

Palavras que eu carregaria comigo para sempre.

Senti a mão de meu advogado bater gentilmente em minhas costas, para logo em seguida ser substituída pelos braços de Rose e Jake. Porém, eu continuei parada, sem conseguir acreditar que aquilo havia acontecido de fato.

- Você foi inocentada, Bella! – A voz de Rosalie começou a fazer sentido. – _Inocentada_!

Assenti, ainda não sendo capaz de provar uma frase coerente.

- Silêncio, por favor! – O juiz pediu.

Todos nós tornamos a nos sentar. Eu sabia que Jacob e Rosalie tinham que prestar esclarecimentos por terem me mantido viva, assim como eu. Não sabia se devia ou não me preocupar e naquele momento não achava que seria capaz de tal coisa ainda.

A palavra _inocente_ continuava a rondar minha cabeça.

Respirei fundo, me saboreando com aquela palavra. Voltei, por fim, minha atenção para o juiz, que esperou que o silêncio tomasse conta do tribunal antes de começar a falar.

- Há questões ainda pendentes aqui – disse. – Por mais que tenha sido declarada inocente Isabella Swan ainda viveu escondida durante todos esses meses e seus amigos, Jacob Black e Rosalie Hale, a ajudaram e forjaram sua morte.

Prendi a respiração. Ele não ia nos fazer pagar por tal coisa, faria?

- Porém, esses dois foram capazes de coisas que nenhum de nós foi – continuou. – Tentamos buscar provas contra os Volturi há anos, tentamos fazê-los pagarem por todos aqueles crimes que eles cometeram e hoje esses dois abriram uma porta para a gente. Os Volturi gravam as mortes e provavelmente guardam todas as fitas.

Mordi o lábio inferior, ainda não conseguindo me animar.

- E é exatamente por isso... – Ele se inclinou um pouco na cadeira. – Como uma forma de nos desculpar e agradecer, iremos livrá-los de todas as acusações, por forjarem a morte de Isabella. E para nos desculpar com a mesma, lhe daremos uma indenização no valor de trezentos mil dólares.

Engoli em seco. Eu realmente havia pensado que teríamos de enfrentar outro julgamento para que tudo fosse resolvido. Nunca havia me passado pela cabeça que tudo terminaria hoje.

Permaneci ainda um pouco aérea até sairmos dali. Os _flashes_ pareciam piores no dia de hoje, mas mais uma vez fui escoltada até o carro por Jacob e seus amigos. Harry ficou para trás, o que eu realmente não entendi.

- Ele vai dar uma declaração, Bella. – A voz de Rosalie me tirou de meus devaneios. – Depois irá se encontrar conosco...

- Nem acredito que tudo acabou – murmurei. Virei para ela e sorri. – Eu não tenho palavras para agradecer por tudo o que fez por mim nesses últimos meses, Rose. Nunca serei capaz de dizer o quão grata estou.

Ela revirou os olhos, puxando minha mão para ela e apertando.

- Não precisa agradecer – disse.

Suspirei.

- É claro que precisa... – ri. – Rose, o que você e Jake fizeram... qualquer outro advogado teria me deixado ali, teria deixado que eu morresse...

Ela deu de ombros.

- Talvez, mas não sou qualquer advogada, Bella. Eu sei reconhecer quando alguém é julgado injustamente.

Eu abri a boca, mas antes que pudesse falar, o carro parou em frente ao hotel onde estávamos ficando. Descemos do carro, mais uma vez tenho que fugir de perguntas e corremos para o nosso quarto. Joguei-me na cama assim que cheguei, retirando os sapatos e suspirei pesadamente.

- E agora? – indaguei. – O que acontece?

Rose suspirou.

- Você vai ser testemunha no caso contra os Volturi – disse ela. – Deve acontecer o mais rápido possível. Provavelmente, eles já estão planejando como invadirem a casa de cada um deles para descobrir se têm mais vídeos.

Assenti.

- Então... – mordi o lábio inferior. – Você só vai procurar por Emmett quando passar o julgamento dos Volturi?

Evitei olhar para Rose, sem saber se ela seria capaz de ler a verdadeira pergunta em meus olhos. _Seria melhor se eu procurasse por Edward quando tudo acabasse_?

- Sim – sussurrou. – Não quero correr riscos. Não entrarei em contato, não irei até lá. Vamos esperar que tudo acabe primeiro.

Tornei a assentir, sem dizer mais nada. Virei-me na cama, ficando de costas para Rose. Eu era uma mulher livre. Eu tinha sido inocentada. Em breve, eu poderia ir conversar com Edward, contar-lhe tudo e esclarecer as coisas.

E realmente mal podia esperar por isso.

**Edward POV.**

Suspirei pesadamente, talvez pela décima vez naquela noite. Meu expediente já se encerrara há umas duas horas, mas eu realmente não estava me importando com isso. Encontrava-me na minha sala, revendo alguns prontuários e não tinha ideia de que horas iria para casa.

Porém, quando se passou meia hora e eu não tinha conseguido passar da primeira página, simplesmente porque não conseguia me concentrar, joguei o prontuário para longe, respirando fundo e passando a mão nos cabelos.

Desde que fora anunciada na televisão que Bella estava viva eu vinha tentando seguir em frente, esquecer, me concentrar no trabalho.

Só que era em vão.

Pegava-me pensando em como estava sendo o julgamento, pegava-me entrando em sites e vendo tudo o que falavam dela na televisão e no jornal. Vivia prometendo que seria a última vez, que eu conseguiria esquecer... só para me pegar lembrando outra vez.

- _Esquecer, seguir em frente_... – murmurei, tentando grudar aquelas palavras em mim.

Talvez assim eu conseguisse, enfim. Talvez assim as coisas ficassem mais fáceis.

Batidas à porta tiraram-me de meus devaneios. Tornei a passar a mão nos cabelos e depois as esfreguei no rosto.

- Entre – disse por fim.

- Edward?

A cabeça do meu pai surgiu na porta, fazendo com que eu empurrasse um verdadeiro sorriso para fora do rosto. Eu me levantei, decidido a ir embora.

- Oi, pai – sorri. – Já estou indo. Só vou pegar as minhas coisas...

Ele assentiu.

- É que... – começou. Imediatamente parei e olhei para ele. – Bem, sua irmã está um pouco confusa. Ela pediu que fôssemos explicar a ela o que tem acontecido, sabe? Sobre Bella e tudo o mais... Ela viu a reportagem pela televisão, mas queria conversar com você.

Suspirei pesadamente, enfim me lembrando que Alice não sabia de nada. Na verdade, fazia um bom tempo que eu não conversava com usa irmã.

- Eu queria muito ir para casa, pai – suspirei. – Você pode pedir a Alice para me encontrar naquele café que tanto gostamos amanhã, lá pelas nove? Eu só quero tomar um banho e dormir.

Ele assentiu.

- Vou falar com ela, pode deixar. – Ele se aproximou, dando um tapa gentil em minhas costas. – Vá para casa, tome um banho, coma algo e durma. A gente se fala mais amanhã.

Sorri.

- Obrigado, pai.

Puxei minha pasta e saí do hospital, caminhando até o meu carro. Dirigi o mais rápido que pude e logo estava em meu apartamento. Puxei um sanduíche e o comi às pressas, para logo em seguida tomar um banho. Joguei-me na cama, por fim, e fechei os olhos.

Queria esquecer. Queria poder seguir em frente. Queria poder me esquecer de tudo aquilo que ela havia me dito na última vez que nos vimos.

Será que ela estava bem? Será que estava agüentando o julgamento e as coisas estavam dando certo?

Suspirei pesadamente e me cobri, bocejando. Arrumei o horário do despertador e fechei os olhos, torcendo para conseguir dormir rápido.

Não sabia ainda como explicaria as coisas para Alice, já que eu tinha minhas próprias perguntas. Talvez minha irmã pudesse me ajudar a entender algumas coisas.

- Tomara... – sussurrei.

E não demorou muito para eu adormecer.

Acordei por volta das oito, já pulando para o banheiro. Barbeei-me e me vesti rapidamente, partindo logo em seguida para o local que Alice e eu tanto adorávamos. Eu sabia que ela estava ansiosa e que chegaria antes do horário combinado.

Sorri um pouco quando cheguei e a vi ali, já sentada e esperando. Ela se levantou quando me viu, mal se contendo no lugar.

- Você demorou – acusou.

Revirei os olhos.

- Não são nem nove horas ainda – disse, abraçando-a. – Como vão as coisas com Jasper?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Tudo caminhando bem, obrigada – murmurou. – Mas me diga... conte-me tudo o que sabe sobre Bella, por favor.

Suspirei pesadamente, assentindo. Fizemos o pedido primeiro e fomos conversando enquanto ele não chegava. Contei-lhe tudo o que sabia, tendo que interromper algumas vezes quando alguém chegava perto demais.

A televisão do local estava ligada e isso ajudava bastante. Alice me ouvia atentamente, vez ou outra opinando sobre alguma coisa. Então, antes que eu sequer terminasse de falar, eu olhei para a televisão e congelei.

Meu coração acelerou de repente, somente ao ver Bella cercada por Rose e outros caras que eu não conhecia. Eles a seguiram até entrar em um carro. Por fim, voltaram para um homem mais velho, sério.

- _O julgamento de Isabella Swan foi dado hoje por encerrado_ – ele disse. – _Ela foi dada como inocente diante das provas que apresentamos_.

Eu tinha certeza de que meus olhos estavam arregalados, a boca seca, o coração batendo cada vez mais forte contra o peito. Eu engoli em seco, perdendo as próximas palavras do homem.

Porque Bella fora inocentada. Depois de tudo pelo que ela passara, ela tinha sido inocentada. Ela estava livre. Ela enfim conseguira aquilo pelo que tanto lutara.

_Sua liberdade_.

- Edward? – Alice sussurrou, seus olhos preocupados me fitando. – Está tudo bem?

- Ela foi inocentada – murmurei.

Alice respirou fundo, puxando minha mão para cima da mesa e entrelaçando nossos dedos.

- Você acha que ela vai vir conversar com você? – indagou.

- Não – disse rapidamente. – Ela disse que confundira os sentimentos... Não acho que vá querer vir atrás de mim ou algo assim... Provavelmente, vai voltar para a sua vida antes dos pais morrerem e nem lembrar que existi.

- Você realmente acha isso? Acha que ela não vai vir pelo menos conversar com você?

Encolhi os ombros, desviando os olhos dos dela, sabendo que as próximas palavras que sairiam da minha boca eram mais do que verdadeiras.

- Não tenho mais esperança de nada, Alice – sussurrei.

Alguns minutos mais tarde nós nos despedimos. Segui para o trabalho e mergulhei de cabeça nele. Tentei me concentrar, mas cada vez que ouvia alguém chamando o meu nome, eu virava.

Demorou um pouco para eu entendesse por que estava fazendo aquilo, por que meu coração batia de forma desesperada. Eu ainda tinha esperanças. Eu tinha esperava que Bella fosse surgir e dizer que tinha sido um erro, que tínhamos de ficar juntos, que tudo ficaria bem.

E nos próximos dias que se seguiram, eu fui fazendo isso. Cada vez que ouvia alguém me chamar, cada vez que o porteiro me ligava, cada vez que o telefone tocava... Eu esperei por Bella, mesmo sem saber o que aconteceria caso ela viesse falar comigo.

Quando uma semana se passou, obriguei-me a parar de ficar tão ansioso. Parei de ler o jornal, parei de ver notícias. Obriguei-me a me desligar do assunto Bella Swan.

Eu precisava _mesmo_ esquecer. Realmente precisava seguir em frente.

Mesmo que fosse demorar mais do que eu esperava.

**Bella POV.**

Passei os próximos dias no hotel. Por mais que eu já estivesse livre e pudesse aparecer novamente, sair, sentir o sol batendo contra o meu rosto, não conseguia por enquanto.

Os jornalistas ainda estavam na porta do hotel cada vez que eu olhava pela janela. E também, Rose e Jake acharam melhor esperarmos até que os Volturi tivessem sido condenados antes que arriscássemos sair.

Uma semana depois do julgamento, fui chamada para testemunhar. Rosalie e Jacob também foram, então passamos aquela noite conversando sobre o que poderia acontecer.

- Vocês acham que eles podem conseguir escapar ilesos? – indaguei. – Eles já escaparam tantas vezes antes...

Jacob revirou os olhos.

- Escaparam por falta de provas – disse. – Não se preocupe, Bella. Em breve você vai poder voltar para o seu apartamento e para sua vida. Tudo vai dar certo.

Assenti, mesmo ainda me sentindo um pouco nervosa. Não havia pensado no que faria quando tudo acabasse de fato. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido com a empresa de Riley agora que ele estava morto e nem sabia se iria voltar para lá. Tinha um bom dinheiro da indenização, mas não queria ficar parada o resto da minha vida. Também não queria voltar para o meu apartamento... Lembranças demais.

Foi difícil dormir naquela noite, mas eu enfim consegui. Acabei acordando antes do despertador e enrolei um pouco na cama.

- Como será que vai ser? – perguntei para Rose quando seguíamos para o tribunal. – Você vai ser chamada primeiro?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Não sei, mas relaxa, Bella – revirou os olhos. – Vai dar tudo certo.

Nos próximos dias, seguimos para o tribunal quase sempre no mesmo horário. Não permaneci no dia que mostraram os vídeos, sendo incapaz de registrar as mortes. Entretanto, ouvi as conversas que eles pegaram na casa de um deles.

Os Volturi eram ricos e poderosos, e isso eu podia dizer só de olhá-los. Todos usavam ternos caros e bem cortados, escondendo as imperfeições e ressaltando o que eles tinham de melhor. Havia poucas mulheres, mas todas eram bem elegantes também.

Eles se declararam como inocentes, mesmo tendo tantas provas. Os advogados dele pareciam ser os melhores do mundo. Porém, mesmo sendo, eles não pareciam ter argumentos. Tentaram partir para doenças mentais, o que fez com que o julgamento se estendesse.

Eu testemunhei várias vazias. Basicamente o promotor me faria perguntas sobre como era estar na cadeia mesmo sendo inocente. Ele me faria contar de minha rotina, de como era apanhar das mulheres, de como era ter que ficar presa e não poder fazer nada para prender o verdadeiro assassino dos meus pais.

Rosalie e Jacob basicamente contaram do que fizeram para provar minha inocência. Eles partilharam tudo, não hesitando antes de falar.

Mais vídeos e mais gravações foram mostradas. Mais perguntas foram feitas. Mais médicos surgiram, tentando provar que os Volturi não eram assim porque queriam.

Então, por fim, quase uma semana depois, o júri se reuniu para decidir. Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro na sala, querendo que tudo aquilo acabasse logo.

- Bella?

Olhei para cima e sorri ao ver Rose me fitando, querendo mostrar a ela que estava tudo bem.

- Está na hora – disse.

Engoli em seco e assenti, seguindo de volta ao local. Parei-me ao seu lado e ao de Jake, vendo o juiz entrar, vendo um dos homens do júri se levantar.

As palavras a seguir não foram registradas na minha mente. Um misto de ansiedade, medo e alegria tomavam conta de mim e eu não sabia que emoção deixaria tomar conta de mim.

O juiz foi perguntando sobre cada nome do clã e eu engoli em seco, querendo me focar. E então, um a um, eles foram declarados culpados.

Eu podia ouvir todos comemorando, mas não sabia como reagir. Meu peito se encheu de um sentimento que eu sequer podia identificar. Os assassinos dos meus pais iriam ser presos. Os assassinos de várias pessoas seriam presos.

Depois de meses presa, depois de tudo por aquilo que eu passara, os verdadeiros assassinos tinham sido condenados. Não sabia se eles iriam ser condenados à morte ou ficariam presos para o resto da vida, mas não me importei com aquilo no momento.

Respirei fundo, mal conseguindo acreditar em tal coisa. Tudo parecia ter passado tão rápido e tão devagar. Meu nome havia sido limpo... enfim tudo havia acabado.

E eu... eu estava livre.


	18. Capítulo Dezessete

**Bella POV.**

Quando finalmente, alguns minutos mais tarde, fomos liberados e estávamos indo para o hotel, eu percebi o quão cansada eu estava. Não só aquele cansaço físico que você consegue recuperar após algumas horas de sono, no entanto. Era também mais um cansaço mental, emocional.

Encostei minha cabeça contra o encosto do carro, respirando fundo. Desejava chegar ao hotel, tomar um banho longo e deitar na cama, somente para tentar descansar um pouco. Depois... depois eu decidiria o que fazer.

- Está tudo bem, Bella? – Rose sussurrou, fazendo com que eu virasse a cabeça para ela. – Quer dizer, você está calada, séria demais.

Sorri um pouco para ela.

- Só... cansada – sussurrei de volta. – Não consigo acreditar ainda que acabou, sabe? Que finalmente... _acabou_.

Ela assentiu, sorrindo também.

- Eu te entendo – disse.

- É... – dei de ombros. – Ao mesmo tempo em que parece que tudo passou rápido demais, eu sinto que não, sabe? Não sei... Estou meio confusa. Talvez uma boa noite de sono possa me ajudar a organizar os pensamentos...

Jacob enfim estacionou em frente ao hotel e eu fiquei surpresa ao ver a quantidade de jornalistas.

- Ah, não – gemi, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. – Eu pensei que teria acabado a essa altura.

Rose riu.

- Ainda não, Bella. Acredito que vai demorar um tempo.

Fui mais uma vez cercado por Jacob e seus amigos enquanto saía do carro e caminhava para dentro do hotel. Corri até o elevador mais próximo, corando a cada vez que sentia um olhar diferente em mim, cada vez que uma pessoa dizia meu nome.

- Eu vou indo para casa. – Jacob disse, assim que estávamos dentro do meu quarto. – Sam vai estar por aqui, caso você precise de algo, Bella.

Assenti. Aproximei-me dele e o abracei, encostando minha cabeça em seu peito.

- Obrigada por tudo, Jake – ri. – Sério... Palavras nunca serão suficientes.

Ele devolveu o abraço, plantando um beijo em minha cabeça.

- Relaxe, Bella – riu também. – Você vai ficar grisalha antes da hora, se continuar assim.

Revirei os olhos, me afastando um pouco e dando um soco em seu braço.

- Temos que conversar depois – disse, séria. – Sobre a indenização e tudo o mais... Quero que você, seus amigos e Rosalie recebam sua parte.

Ele bufou.

- Nem pense nisso – murmurou. – Não quero esse dinheiro.

- Mas...

- Não, senhorita – cortou-me. – Agora eu vou. Qualquer coisa, me ligue, ok? Acredito que você não vá precisar, já que as coisas vão se acalmando um pouco agora, mas caso precise... bem, já sabe.

Ele deu de ombros, finalizando seu discurso. Tornei a abraçá-lo e aos seus amigos, agradecendo por tudo. Por fim, restou somente Rose e eu no quarto, então caminhei até a minha mala, puxando um par de roupas. Virei-me para minha amiga, que se encontrava quieta desde que tínhamos entrado no quarto.

- Está tudo bem? – indaguei.

- O que? – Ela me olhou e piscou, balançando a cabeça.

- Eu perguntei se está tudo bem... – disse, sorrindo um pouco.

Rose assentiu, se colocando de pé.

- Acho que não vou ficar essa noite. – Ela caminhou até sua bolsa, jogando-a sobre o ombro. – Preciso resolver algumas coisas...

Eu assenti imediatamente, entendo o que ela quis dizer, e sorri, mostrando a ela que estava tudo bem.

- Vá – murmurei. – Tenho certeza que Emmett sente sua falta também.

- Hmmm... É – sussurrou. – Talvez eu deva tomar um banho primeiro.

Eu ri um pouco, tornando a assentir.

Alguns minutos depois eu vi Rosalie caminhando até a porta, a abrindo e fechando. Caminhei até o banheiro e fiquei ali por mais tempo do que era necessário. Deixei que a água quente batesse contra mim, de repente sorrindo.

De repente pensando em Edward.

Meus olhos se fecharam e eu passeei meu indicador sobre meus lábios, me lembrando de seus beijos, me lembrando do seu corpo contra o meu. Lembrei-me de seu sorriso, de seus olhos verdes, do jeito que ele gemia contra meu ouvido, seus olhos fechados, sua testa franzida.

Edward não corria mais perigo agora que eu estava livre e os Volturi presos. Edward não corria mais perigo agora que tudo tinha acabado. E, mesmo assim, eu me encontrava nervosa. Eu não sabia onde ele morava, onde estava trabalhando. Não sabia como chegar e dizer a ele que tudo o que eu dissera antes fora pelo seu bem, que eu tinha que resolver minha vida antes. Eu não sabia como dizer a ele que era completamente louca e apaixonada por ele.

Desliguei o chuveiro quando a água começou a ficar fria e me enrolei na toalha, me secando e me vestindo rapidamente. Penteei meus cabelos molhados e deixei-os cair sobre minhas costas, indo para o quarto e me jogando na cama.

Tentei dormir, mas o sono parecia ter ido embora. Puxei o notebook então e o abri, começando a escrever.

Meus dedos se moviam rapidamente sobre o teclado enquanto eu continuava a escrever o livro sobre o que tinha acontecido comigo desde que meus pais foram assassinados. Eu queria encerrar aquele capítulo no livro, justamente como tinha encerrado, hoje, no tribunal, mais um em minha vida.

Parei de escrever somente quando meus olhos estavam pesados demais, o sono tomando conta de mim. Encostei minha cabeça no travesseiro e não demorou muito até que estivesse dormindo.

Acordei no dia seguinte na hora do almoço. Permaneci um tempo na cama, pensando no que fazer naquele dia. Sabia que tinha que conversar com Edward e esclarecer muitas coisas com ele, mas estava com medo de ele não me aceitar de volta, não acreditar em mim. Levantei-me e caminhei para o banheiro logo após pedir que meu almoço fosse servido no quarto.

Almocei sozinha, depois de conversar um pouco com Jake ao telefone e de ter garantido a ele que tudo estava bem. Por fim, caminhei até a janela, querendo olhar como o tempo estava antes de sair para dar uma volta, como não fazia a tempos.

Entretanto, não saí. A quantidade de jornalistas na porta me assustou.

E nos dias seguintes, eles ainda estavam lá, me impedindo de sair.

Fui ficando mais ansiosa a cada dia que passava, sem saber como fazer. Eu pensara que sendo inocentada me tornaria uma pessoa livre, que poderia sair e viver minha vida novamente, mesmo que fosse retornando-a aos poucos.

Eu queria conversar com Edward.

Eu precisava conversar com Edward.

E ter de permanecer em um quarto de hotel ao invés de ir lá e me explicar com ele, estava me matando.

Suspirei pesadamente, olhando pela janela mais uma vez.

Quando esses jornalistas iriam embora?

**Edward POV.**

Os dias foram passando e eu fui continuando minha rotina. Jantava constantemente com meus pais e saía com Emmett, Alice e Jasper. As coisas estavam caminhando, eu evitada assistir aos noticiários, ler jornais...

- Vamos lá, Eddie. – Emmett brincou, enquanto dirigíamos até a casa de nossos pais. – Vamos nos divertir!

Eu ri baixinho, revirando os olhos.

- Não é bom trabalhar de ressaca, sabe? – disse. – Você pode estar de férias, mas eu não estou.

Ele bufou.

- Eu volto a trabalhar em duas semanas, tenho que aproveitar! – cantarolou. – E podemos chamar nossa irmãzinha e o cunhadinho para se divertirem com a gente.

Suspirei pesadamente, ficando calado. De uma forma ou outra, Emmett sempre seria uma criança grande. Estacionei em frente a casa de nossos pais e nós descemos do carro, andando até a porta da frente, onde Esme já nos esperava.

Ela estava sozinha naquela noite, já que meu pai estava dando plantão.

- Ei, mãe. – Abracei-a, balançando-a gentilmente.

- Ei, querido – riu. – Oi para você também, Emmett.

Meu irmão riu, beijando a testa dela e se jogando no sofá. Ele ligou a televisão e colocou em um canal de desenhos, fazendo-me rir. Vi minha mãe sorrir ainda mais e revirar os olhos.

- Ele nunca muda – murmurou. – Então, _crianças_, o que vocês querem comer?

Eu bufei. Emmett riu.

- Qualquer coisa, mãe – dei de ombros. – Não estou com fome realmente.

Eu vi seus olhos preocupados em mim por um minuto, mas fingi ignorar. Eu sabia que ela estava preocupada, principalmente por causa das últimas notícias, mas como eu havia pedido, ela não comentava nada, respeitando meu espaço.

Nós jantamos em meio ao silêncio naquela noite. Eu decidi dormir na casa dos meus pais, assim como Emmett. Nós três sentamos no sofá da sala após ajudarmos minha mãe com a louça, deixando que Emmett escolhesse um filme.

Antes, porém, que começássemos a assistir, a campainha tocou.

- Eu vou atender e volto em um minuto. – Minha mãe se pôs de pé, caminhando até a porta.

Emmett e eu ficamos em silêncio, a esperando.

- Emmett? – Ela chamou, de repente. – Por que você não vem até aqui, filho?

Meu irmão e eu trocamos um olhar confuso, antes de ele se levantar e ir ver o que nossa mãe queria. Acabei o seguindo, mesmo minha mãe não tendo me chamado. Meus olhos se arregalaram até que eu vi quem estava ali, meu coração batendo de repente muito acelerado.

Porque se Rosalie estava ali... Bella podia estar também, certo?

- Rose! – Meu irmão correu até a porta, puxando-a para seus braços e a beijando. – Oh, Rose!

Eu desviei os olhos imediatamente, procurando ao redor deles, procurando por _ela_, sentindo meu coração batendo cada vez mais rápido.

Só que Bella não estava ali.

Engolindo minha decepção, eu voltei para a sala, assim como minha mãe, deixando Emmett e Rosalie sozinhos.

- Está tudo bem, querido? – minha mãe indagou.

Eu assenti, tentando sorrir para ela.

- Está sim, mãe – ri sem humor algum. – Só estou um pouco cansado.

Eu a escutei suspirar.

- Acho que vou me deitar – sussurrei. – Estou me sentindo bem cansado.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, dei um beijo em sua testa, desejei boa noite e corri para o meu quarto. Joguei-me na cama, tentando mentir para mim mesmo que estava tudo bem.

Não me convenci, porém.

Já haviam se passado dias desde que ela fora julgada como inocente e ela não havia me procurado. E por mais que eu dissesse a todos que estava tudo bem, que eu não ligava para isso, eu ligava.

E muito.

Mais dias se passaram e Bella não me procurou, assim como eu não tive mais notícias dela. Rosalie voltara a aparecer constantemente, sempre perto de Emmett. Meu irmão voltara a sorrir verdadeiramente, mal podendo se conter em manter as mãos longe da namorada.

- Edward?

Eu me encontrava na cozinha, querendo me manter o mais afastado possível dos dois, porque infelizmente a presença da minha cunhada me lembrava – ultimamente ainda mais – que Bella não estava aqui.

E dessa vez era porque ela queria.

Virei-me, dando de cara com Rose, que sorria. Eu tentei sorrir de volta, mas acho que não a enganei muito bem.

- Oi, Rose – murmurei. – Aconteceu algo?

Ela balançou a cabeça, se sentando em frente a mim, ainda sorrindo.

- Olha... – começou. – Eu não sei o que está passando na sua cabeça agora, mas... eu só meio que queria que você soubesse que Bella ainda não te procurou porque não teve como e...

- Está tudo bem, Rose – sorri, interrompendo-a. Eu não queria que ela criasse desculpas para Bella. – Eu consegui enfim superar, então não há problema algum.

Ela arregalou seus olhos azuis, demorando alguns segundos para se recompor.

- Oh – sussurrou.

Dei de ombros.

- Não se preocupe, de verdade – ri. – Está tudo bem. Demorou, bastante, mas eu estou conseguindo seguir em frente.

Rosalie abriu a boca novamente, mas Emmett a chamou antes que ela pudesse dizer algo. Eu agradeci ao meu irmão mentalmente, certo de que não conseguiria mentir por muito tempo mais.

Os dias novamente foram se seguindo, até que uma quinta chegou. O trabalho no hospital estava bem tranqüilo e eu fui embora para casa mais cedo. Dirigi rapidamente até o meu apartamento, decidido a tomar um banho antes de ir jantar com meus pais. Estacionei o carro em frente, então, ao invés de deixá-lo na garagem, já que eu não ia demorar. Adentrei a portaria e sorri para o porteiro, acenando.

- Eh... Senhor Cullen... – Ele chamou, fazendo com que eu voltasse. – Há alguém esperando por você.

Eu ergui a sobrancelha e o vi apontar para um lugar atrás de mim. Virei-me, meu coração de repente muito acelerado, minha boca seca. Congelei imediatamente.

Porque Bella estava ali.

Seus olhos castanhos se fixaram nos meus os meus se ficaram nos dela.

E nenhum de nós falou nada.

Engoli em seco, quando senti que era capaz de me mover, analisando cada detalhe daquela mulher que mudara minha vida por completo. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam maiores, quase chegando a cintura, o que a deixava ainda mais linda. A calça _jeans_ que usara marcava as curvas que eu tive a chance de ver duas vezes, de tocar duas vezes.

Duas vezes... somente duas vezes. E mesmo assim eu nunca seria capaz de esquecer.

- Eu... – A voz de Bella tirou-me de meus devaneios. – Eu posso falar com você?

Eu cheguei a abrir a boca, pronto para dizer que ela falasse ali mesmo, já que não confiava em mim mesmo para ficar em um lugar fechado perto dela. Porém, notei o porteiro encarando Bella com os olhos um pouco arregalados, o que me fez pensar que ele sabia quem ela era. Suspirei pesadamente, por fim assentindo. Gesticulei para o elevador, me sentindo incapaz de dizer alguma coisa.

Bella se levantou e andou um pouco a minha frente. Nós adentramos o elevador, que pareceu demorar anos até chegar ao meu andar. Abri a porta do meu apartamento, deixando que ela entrasse primeiro. Engoli em seco e fechei a porta atrás de mim, sem saber o que falar.

- Hmmm... Sente-se – murmurei por fim.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Eu... Eu só queria te explicar umas coisas... Não preciso sentar e...

- Só fale logo, então – cortei-a. – Eu planejava jantar com meus pais essa noite.

Bella corou e arregalou os olhou, fazendo com que eu me sentisse imediatamente culpado. Passei a mão nos cabelos, suspirando pesadamente, mas não disse nada.

- Sinto muito – sussurrou. – Vai ser rápido.

Assenti, sentando-me no sofá e me virando para ela.

- Então... – começou. – Eu queria pedir desculpas por aquele dia... Eu só queria que você ficasse seguro e para isso você precisava ficar longe.

- Aquele dia? – murmurei.

- É... – suspirou. – Eu meio que menti para você.

Suspirei pesadamente.

- Acho melhor você ir embora, Bella – disse. – Eu realmente estou custando a seguir em frente e não estou a fim de ouvir.

- Mas...

- Olha... – Levantei-me. – Eu corri atrás de você durante tanto tempo, passei por muito por você, e você sequer uma vez pensou em mim.

- Não pensei em você? Eu fiz tudo isso pensando em você, Edward!

- É mesmo? – ri alto. – E me avisar, procurar... nada passou por sua cabeça, não é?

- Estou cercada por jornalistas! – gritou. – Não importa aonde eu vá, há milhares deles por todas as partes. Estava esperando tudo acalmar.

- Até para pegar um telefone, não é? – gritei também. – Olha, Bella, talvez seja melhor você ir embora. Eu realmente preciso ir jantar com os meus pais.

Ela suspirou, me fitando durante alguns segundos. Por fim, puxou a bolsa que trazia no ombro e retirou um CD, o colocando na mesinha de centro.

- Talvez você pudesse olhar esse CD – sussurrou. – Talvez assim você pudesse entender.

Eu somente a encarei, não dizendo nada.

- Está sendo difícil me imaginar vivendo aqui – continuou. – Aonde quer que eu vá há jornalistas, pessoas me encarando, querendo saber o que passei na prisão, como consegui as provas, como me livrei. Eu não tenho meus pais mais, não tenho mais meu apartamento e nem meu emprego...

Ela respirou fundo.

- Só que eu pensei que eu realmente poderia tentar e continuar aqui, por você. Eu não sei pelo que passou enquanto estivemos separados, Edward, mas se for sequer metade do que eu passei... Posso entender... Não posso te obrigar a me perdoar e tentar entender o meu lado e nem quero também. Espero que depois de olhar esse CD, você possa estar disposto a me ouvir...

Ela caminhou até a porta e se virou para mim.

- Você é a única coisa que me prende aqui... Eu... Bem, acho que já disse tudo. Desculpe-me por ter feito você passar por tudo, Edward.

Bella abriu a porta e eu fiquei ali, somente a olhando se afastar.

- Temos coisas a discutir e resolver – suspirou. – Eu sei disso... Mas se você pudesse ao menos ver o CD, ler... Bem, caso você não queira ver, caso realmente esteja decidido a seguir em frente, eu espero que seja feliz. Realmente espero.

Ela então saiu e fechou a porta. E eu somente fiquei ali, repetindo cada palavra que ela havia dito em minha mente. Alguns minutos depois, movi-me no sofá, pegando o CD que ela deixara para mim. Acariciei a capa, me perguntando se eu realmente devia ver ou se deixava, de uma vez, tudo para lá.

De repente, ir jantar na casa de meus pais não era algo que eu queria mais.

* * *

N/A: Próximo capítulo será o último ): Terá epílogo e tudo o mais, mas enfim. Comentem! 3


	19. Capítulo Dezoito

**Bella POV.**

Eu saí do apartamento de Edward sem saber o que pensar. Minhas mãos tremiam e por mais que eu tentasse escondê-las no bolso do casaco, não conseguia acalmá-las. Não conseguia me acalmar.

Desde que eu tinha sido dada como inocente e tinha, enfim, fechado esse capítulo da minha história, eu me encontrava... _frustrada_. Tinha tentado ir ao supermercado, tinha tentado procurar um emprego ou tentar ter meu apartamento de volta, mas parecia impossível. Os jornalistas não me davam paz, todas as pessoas que me reconheciam perguntavam como tinha sido na cadeia, o que eu iria fazer agora...

E isso irritava, porque nenhuma delas parecia realmente querer saber por se importar.

Chamei um táxi após sair do prédio de Edward, colocando o capuz para esconder meu rosto. Mantive-o assim até que estava em meu quarto no hotel. Retirei minha roupa rapidamente e me joguei na cama somente de roupa íntima, enfim deixando que as lágrimas e os soluços escapassem novamente.

Apertei meu rosto contra o travesseiro, tentando abafar aqueles sons. Eu sabia que iria ser difícil com Edward, mas não imaginava que voltar ao normal, voltar à minha vida antiga, seria tão difícil.

Alguns minutos depois, quando enfim me acalmei, coloquei-me de pé, partindo para o banheiro. Deixei que a água quente batesse contra as minhas costas, encostando minha cabeça no box frio demais.

- Por favor – sussurrei no silêncio do banheiro. – Por favor, Edward, veja o CD. Só veja o CD.

Engoli em seco e bufei alto. Por que as coisas estavam sendo tão complicadas? Quer dizer, eu tinha lutado tanto para provar que era, de fato, inocente; tinha lutado tanto para conseguir colocar os assassinos atrás das grades e agora isso acontecia?

Desliguei o chuveiro e me enxuguei rapidamente, puxando um moletom velho e o vestindo. Sentei-me na poltrona diante da janela, observando o tempo lá fora. Senti inveja das pessoas que passeavam nas ruas sem terem que se preocupar com alguém as reconhecendo. Senti inveja das crianças, que riam alto e apontavam para todas as lojas, sem terem que se preocupar com problemas, sem terem que se preocupar com nada a não ser se divertir e crescer.

Suspirei pesadamente, apoiando minha cabeça contra a janela. Lembrei-me de quando eu vi Edward adentrando o prédio, com seus cabelos um pouco mais curtos do que da última vez que o vira... e ele continuava tão lindo. Mais sério, diferente, mas definitivamente lindo.

Passei algum tempo ali, somente observando as pessoas andando. Decidi no dia seguinte procurar um novo apartamento, mesmo com os jornalistas me cercando. Por fim, caminhei até a cama e deitei, torcendo para que eu conseguisse dormir logo.

Acordei no dia seguinte com o celular tocando em algum lugar do quarto. Resmunguei, enterrando minha cabeça debaixo do travesseiro, esperando que ele parasse de tocar. Não parou, no entanto. Levantei, então, por fim e comecei a procurá-lo pelo quarto, achando-o jogado no sofá. Olhei no identificador de chamadas e sorri ao ver que ela Rosalie.

- Oi, Rose... – bocejei. – Desculpe a demora, estava dormindo.

- _Bom dia, Bella_ – riu. – _Sinto muito por ter te acordado..._

- Tudo bem – sorri. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- _Bem... Tem alguém querendo conversar com você..._

Engoli em seco imediatamente, meu coração disparando de forma acelerada contra o meu peito. Será que Edward tinha visto o CD? Será que ele iria me dar ao menos uma chance de conversar com ele e explicar tudo o que tinha acontecido?

- Quem? – sussurrei.

Escutei Rosalie suspirar.

- _Eu queria muito te dizer que é Edward_ – disse. – _Não é, porém. É... bem, Alice._

Franzi a testa.

- Alice? – indaguei, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Por que Alice iria querer falar comigo?

- _Não sei, ela me pediu para te ligar..._ – murmurou.

Pensei por um momento, suspirando pesadamente.

- Tudo bem... Você pode passar o endereço do hotel para ela? Não acho que essa conversa, seja lá o que ela quer falar, deve ser feita em um café.

- _Claro, Bella, pode deixar_. _Eu vou avisar a ela... E qualquer coisa depois te ligo_.

Nós nos despedimos logo depois. Joguei o celular na cama e caí sentada na mesma, respirando fundo. O que será que Alice queria comigo? Talvez fosse pedir para eu nunca mais me aproximar do irmão... Eu simplesmente não conseguia pensar em outra coisa.

Levantei da cama e segui para o banheiro, onde lavei o rosto e escovei os dentes. Decidi tomar café no restaurante do hotel, cansada de ficar tanto tempo no quarto. Algumas pessoas continuaram a me encarar, mas poucas se aproximaram. Procurei ignorar tal fato e comi, subindo logo em seguida.

Chequei meu celular e vi uma mensagem de Rose, dizendo que Alice viria logo após o almoço. Suspirei, sentando na poltrona e puxando o notebook, resolvendo passar um tempo na internet. Desisti quando comecei a achar coisa demais sobre o meu caso, sobre os do Volturi. Corri para a televisão, por fim, tentando me atualizar nos programas.

E fiquei assim até que o telefone do quarto tocou e a mulher da recepção perguntou se Alice Cullen podia subir. Depois de desligar, caminhei até a porta e abri, esperando ali. Meus olhos permaneceram grudados nas portas dos elevadores e eu mordia meu lábio inferior, nervosa.

Alguns minutos depois, as portas de um dos elevadores abriram, revelando Alice. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco maiores do que as vezes que eu a vira na delegacia e ela sorria levemente.

- Oi, Bella – disse, parando diante de mim.

- Ei – sorri. – Entre.

Dei espaço para ela e esperei que ela entrasse para fechar a porta. Apontei para o sofá e me sentei na poltrona, ainda mordendo o lábio.

- Então... – comecei. – Eu estou aqui, tentando imaginar o que você pode querer falar comigo.

- Bom... – deu de ombros. – Eu meio que estou tentando imaginar pelo que você passou e está sendo difícil. Vim aqui para ouvir de você...

Suspirei pesadamente.

- Você falou com Edward? – indaguei.

Ela tornou a dar de ombros.

- Sei que você foi falar com ele, mas Edward não contou se vocês conversaram ou algo do tipo – disse.

Assenti.

Respirei fundo, brincando com a manga da minha camisa. Comecei a contar tudo para Alice, desde que eu acordara até os últimos dias. Contei a ela sobre o conteúdo do CD que dera a Edward e que estava sendo realmente difícil sair de casa.

- Entendo... – sussurrou, quando acabei de falar. – Edward não quis escutar?

Neguei.

- Eu tentei falar com ele, mas ele me cortou – expliquei. – Eu espero que ele de uma olhada no CD, porque acredito que ele vá entender... ao menos um pouco. Não sei mais o que fazer.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu meio que fiquei com raiva quando descobri através da televisão que você estava viva, mas agora te entendo. Vou falar com Edward, pode deixar.

- Obrigada, Alice – sorri. – Mesmo.

Ela ficou mais algum tempo, mas logo se despediu. Levei-a até a porta e troquei um abraço com ela, tornando a agradecer. Quando ela saiu, fechei a porta e me encostei ali, respirando fundo.

- Tomara que você consiga convencê-lo, Alice – implorei para o vento. – Tomara...

E eu realmente esperava que ela conseguisse.

**Edward POV.**

Continuei observando o CD por algum tempo depois que Bella saiu. Não tive coragem de pegar o notebook e ver o que tinha ali, no entanto. Permaneci parado, pensando nela, pensando em tudo o que ela havia falado.

_Bem, caso você não queira ver, caso realmente esteja decidido a seguir em frente, eu espero que seja feliz. Realmente espero._

Suspirei pesadamente, passando a mão nos meus cabelos. Puxei meu celular, mandando uma mensagem à Alice, apenas para dizer que não iria mais jantar na casa de meus pais.

_**Por quê**_**?**

Olhei a mensagem que ela respondera, sem saber se contava a verdade ou mentia.

_**Bella esteve aqui. Já foi embora, mas preciso ficar sozinho agora**_**.**

Levantei-me, caminhando até o quarto e me jogando na cama, sem me importar com o fato de estar ainda vestido. Enterrei minha cabeça no travesseiro, esfregando-a ali com força, querendo tirar as lembranças dela da minha cabeça.

Meu celular vibrou novamente e eu o puxei, abrindo outra mensagem de Alice.

_**Está tudo bem**_**?**_** Quer que eu passe aí**_**?**

Respondi imediatamente.

_**Não, obrigado. Eu realmente só quero ficar um pouco sozinho. Vou tomar um banho e dormir, Allie. Obrigado**_**.**

Caminhei até o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido. Joguei-me na cama novamente logo em seguida, sem me preocupar em ir até a cozinha buscar algo para comer. Vi que Alice tinha respondido a mensagem com um mero _'se precisar de algo, ligue. Boa noite_' e me virei na cama, puxando a coberta.

Naquela noite, eu demorei um pouco para dormir.

Acordei no dia seguinte sem saber se agradecia o fato de ser uma sexta ou se rezava para a segunda chegar logo. Arrumei-me e segui para mais um dia de trabalho, ficando ali mais tempo do que o necessário. Não queria ter que chegar em meu apartamento e ter que olhar para aquele CD que Bella deixara. Ainda não sabia se iria vê-lo ou se deixava isso para lá.

Voltei para casa mais tarde do que de costume, só querendo comer alguma coisa, tomar um banho e me jogar na cama. Porém, meus planos mais uma vez tiveram que ser mudados. Assim que eu terminara de jantar e tinha saído do banho, a campainha tocou.

E era Alice.

- Boa noite para você também – murmurei, quando ela passou direto por mim, sem falar nada.

- Você vai vir aqui... – Ela me puxou pela mão, seus olhos passeando ao redor da minha sala. Por fim, ela pegou o CD na mesinha do centro e me arrastou até meu escritório. – E você vai se sentar aí.

Ela me empurrou na cadeira, abrindo o notebook e o ligando. Fitei-a, confuso até que ela colocou o CD.

- Veja – disse.

- Alice, eu... – comecei, mas ela levantou a mão.

- Olha, todos nós sabemos pelo o que você passou – murmurou. – Mas você não sabe sequer o que Bella passou e fica nessa!

- Exatamente – ri sem humor algum. – Não sei o que ela passou porque ela nunca contou, nunca confiou em mim. Ela disse que tinha confundido os sentimentos, Alice, e você ainda acha que devo dar mais uma oportunidade?

Alice revirou os olhos.

- Veja o CD – disse. – E depois você pode escolher nunca mais olhar para ela ou conversar com ela.

Suspirei pesadamente.

- Só olhe o CD, Edward – pediu. – Só isso.

Eu observei minha irmã saindo e fitei a tela do notebook. Passei a mão nos cabelos, ainda sem saber se olharia o conteúdo ou não. Respirei fundo e decidi que Alice estava certa. Era melhor ver do que viver na dúvida.

Abri o arquivo, meu coração batendo acelerado quando eu vi o nome: _Guilty/Freedom_.

Comecei a ler, percebendo que Bella estava contando a sua história quando ela fora presa.

Eu me vi preso em tudo o que ela escrevera, meu coração acelerando quando ela contou como se sentiu quando me conheceu, que ela sentia que podia confiar em mim. Fui lendo cada palavra com atenção, sem nem saber que horas eram. Não me importei com isso; queria apenas ler, queria apenas saber o que passava na cabeça de Bella a todo o momento.

Sei que horas haviam passado e eu mal piscava.

"_Não sabia o que sentir, estando nesse cela pequena, acusada de algo que eu não tinha feito. Não conversava com ninguém e não sentia necessidade de tal coisa. Falar para que_? _Ninguém acreditaria em mim, ninguém iria querer escutar a verdadeira história."_

"_Joseph estava apaixonado por mim. Joseph. Meu psicólogo. Eu havia ouvido aquelas palavras vindo dele, eu tinha o visto abrir a boca..."_

"_Para o bem dele, para que ele pudesse ter uma vida com uma mulher que pudesse lhe dar tudo o que eu não podia, eu tinha que me afastar. Tinha de abrir mão da hora que mais me fazia bem... pelo bem _dele_."_

"_Era errado me sentir assim_?_ Era errado olhar para o meu psicólogo e sentir que mesmo tudo sendo errado, mesmo que tudo fosse acabar em breve, eu estava no lugar certo, eu estava segura_?_"_

"_- Não posso lutar contra isso mais. – Joseph sussurrou, nossos lábios a milímetros de distância. – Não lute também, Elizabeth, deixa o sentimento tomar conta da gente._

_Eu queria dizer não – e poderia dar inúmeras razões por isso. Entretanto, ali estava ele. Com aqueles olhos incrivelmente azuis, penetrantes, que me convidavam a me mergulhar ali – e ficar para sempre. Inclinei-me, por fim, e o beijei, sabendo que nada mais precisava ser dito_._"_

"_Eu resolvi lutar – por ele. Eu enfrentei um julgamento novamente, eu repeti a mesma história pela milésima vez... e fui julgada culpada. E fui condenada à morte. E agora não dava mais; era hora de desistir."_

"_Desistir não era algo que eu faria antes de tudo isso acontecer comigo, porém as coisas mudaram. Em uma noite eu tinha mãe, pai e um lar confortável quando tudo desabasse. Na outra, eu estava presa. E estava sendo acusada de matar as duas pessoas mais importantes para mim."_

"_Eles me pediram para tentar. Minha advogada, Anne, e Joseph... Eles me pediram para não desistir, para buscar minha inocência, mas para que_? _Nada iria mudar; provas novas não iriam surgir... Por que lutar para algo que era simplesmente impossível_? _Por que causar mais dor_?_"_

"_Quatro meses. Quatro meses que passaram voando. Eu ia morrer. Eu ia. Essa noite."_

"_Enquanto eu caminhava em direção à sala de Joseph, local que fora meu refúgio durante todos esses meses, eu pensava no que dizer a ele. Como dizer adeus a alguém que você amava_? _Como_?_"_

"_Nós nos beijamos. Nós nos tocamos. Nós nos despimos. Sussurros escapavam de nossas bocas, nossas mãos tocavam um ao outro. Foi intenso. Foi incrível. Foi a primeira vez. E seria a única. Eu não teria tempo para me arrepender; morreria em breve. Joseph teria e eu só podia torcer para que isso não acontecesse com ele_._"_

"_Nós trocamos um último beijo e fingimos que nada tinha acontecido, cada um se sentando no seu lugar. A guarda chegou. E ela me levou para longe dele. Nós trocamos um último olhar, palavras não podendo ser ditas e não sendo necessárias."_

"_E antes de fechar meus olhos, a última coisa que vi foram os encantadores olhos de Joseph."_

"_Acordar foi estranho. Encarar minha advogada e ouvi-la contar o seu plano foi mais estranho ainda. Eu estava viva... mas todos achavam que eu estava morta. Incluindo ele: Joseph."_

"_Foi difícil viver todo esse tempo à espera de notícias, cada dia podendo ser o último. Mas de alguma forma eu conseguia. Se antes eu tinha diversos motivos para desistir, agora eu tinha todos para lutar."_

"_Eu pensava em Joseph constantemente. Queria que ele seguisse em frente ao mesmo tempo em que pedia mentalmente que ele esperasse um pouco mais. Era confuso e doía sentir tantas saudades."_

"_Eu o estava vendo. Ele estava ali: diante de mim. Seus olhos azuis haviam perdido o brilho de outrora, mas fora isso... ele estava ali._

_- Joseph... – comecei. – Eu..._

_E então, antes que eu sequer pudesse continuar, ele simplesmente me deu as costas e saiu."_

"_Eu queria correr atrás dele, eu queria poder contar tudo. Entretanto, minhas mãos estavam atadas. Minha necessidade de protegê-lo, naquele momento, estava falando mais alto do que qualquer outra coisa."_

"_Meus olhos mal conseguiam acreditar no que eu estava vendo. Joseph voltara. Ele daria uma chance de eu explicar que ele tinha de se manter afastado."_

"_Eu o vi se afastar, pela segunda vez, e não pude segui-lo. Joseph caminhou em direção à porta dos fundos, enquanto eu gritava para ele contar a todos, as palavras que saíam da minha boca não coincidindo com as que eu realmente queria dizer._

_- Eu te avisei, Joseph – sussurrei. – Eu te avisei, desde o começo, que era errado se apaixonar por mim."_

"_Eu queria que ele voltasse e queria que ele se afastasse. A cada momento se tornava mais confuso e eu sinceramente não sabia o que pensar, o que fazer. Ficar naquela casa, com as mãos atadas, estava me matando._

_Até que eu vi o jornal, anunciando a morte de meu ex-chefe, Blake. Dali em diante, tudo o que eu podia pensar era em protegê-lo._

_Agora mais do que nunca."_

"_Eu tinha que protegê-lo. Por amá-lo, por querer seu bem, eu tinha de mentir, por mais que fosse doer. Era para o bem de Joseph. E por ele, eu faria qualquer coisa."_

"_Eu não devia ter feito isso e sabia assim que tinha terminado. Mais uma vez que as mãos de Joseph estavam em mim, qualquer plano tinha escapado de minha mente. Eu ainda teria que mentir, mas por mais egoísta que soasse... teria a lembrança das duas vezes mais perfeitas da minha vida, com ele."_

"_As coisas pareciam tão assustadoras. Anne e Carton aparentemente conseguiram uma prova, algo que me ajudaria a provar que sempre fora inocente. Porém, antes mesmo que pudéssemos conversar mais, esclarecer as coisas... eu vi a morte de mais um na televisão: o médico que ajudara a mim e a Anne, foi encontrado morto em seu consultório. Isso não acabaria nunca_?_"_

"_Estar sozinha era assustador. Não ter notícias e achar que qualquer barulho fosse o fim... era ainda mais."_

"_Os Connor haviam matado meus pais e várias outras pessoas; talvez milhares. Saber enfim, tudo o que acontecera... era simplesmente demais."_

"_Eu ouvi as gravações, ameaçando o meu pai. Eu vi o vídeo, eu ouvi os barulhos, eu vi o sangue escorrendo de cada ferida. E era dolorido, assustador, traumatizante. Por mais que vivesse 100 anos, eu nunca seria capaz de esquecer aquelas cenas: as mortes dos meus pais."_

Parei de ler por um momento, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto. Bella passara por tanto! Eu não conseguia acreditar que ela vira o vídeo que mostrara a morte de seus pais, não conseguia acreditar que ela fora capaz de tal coisa e ainda continuar firme.

Respirei fundo, vendo que estava no final já e me foquei novamente naquelas páginas, me preparando para ler o resto.

"_Eu estava a caminho de mais um julgamento e isso soava tão assustador. Queria Joseph comigo; queria que ele estivesse aqui e pudesse segurar a minha mão."_

"_Foi doloroso, mas enfim eu consegui. Eu consegui dizer tudo o que eu passara em frente àquelas pessoas. E valeu a pena só de ouvir no final, que eu estava livre de todas as acusações."_

"_Anne, Carton e eu nos livramos de todas as acusações sobre o fato de ter forjado minha morte e ter permanecido escondida por tanto tempo, somente pelo fato de ter ajudado a prender os Connor; grupo que eles tentavam prender há anos, mas antes não tinham provas."_

"_- E agora? – indague a Anne. – O que acontece?_

_Ela suspirou._

_- Você vai ser testemunha no caso contra os Connor – disse. – Deve acontecer o mais rápido possível. Provavelmente, eles já estão planejando como invadirem a casa de cada um deles para descobrirem se têm mais vídeos._

_Eu a encarei, respirando fundo. Teria de esperar até que tudo tivesse terminado, até que fosse seguro... para poder procurar Joseph e explicar tudo a ele."_

"_Era oficial: estávamos livres. _Eu_ estava _livre_. Depois de meses de lutas, depois de tudo pelo o que eu tinha passado... enfim poderia retornar à minha vida_._"_

"_Sair parecia impossível. Fotógrafos me perseguiam, jornalistas, pessoas que tinham me visto pela televisão e queriam saber sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido. Será que elas não poderiam me deixar em paz ao menos uma vez, somente para eu ir conversar com _ele?_"_

"_Dias se passaram e estava na hora. Eu teria de me esconder usando uma blusa preta, com capuz, para não ser reconhecida. Estava na hora de ir conversar com Joseph e fechar o capítulo dessa vida, desse livro. Agora tudo o que eu queria era começar um novo capítulo... com ele. Joseph."_

Reli as últimas palavras, mal conseguindo raciocinar, mal conseguindo articular uma frase. Meus olhos pareciam incapazes de piscar, minhas pernas não se mexiam. Bella tinha terminado o livro antes de vir falar comigo. E eu... eu tinha o terminado de forma tão trágica. Respirei fundo, olhando o relógio e percebendo que já se passava das quatro da manhã.

Bati os dedos contra a mesa, pensando se deveria dormir primeiro ou conversar com Bella. Depois de alguns minutos, tomei a decisão. Fechei o notebook, sem me importar em desligá-lo, e me dirigi até o meu quarto, puxando um par de _jeans_ e uma camisa qualquer. Vesti-os rapidamente e depois comecei a procurar todos os jornais que haviam sido entregues, mas que eu nunca olhava.

Olhei cada um deles, lendo cada coisa que publicavam sobre Isabella Swan, a mulher que havia sido julgada de forma injusta e que agora estava livre. Olhei uma das fotos, dela entrando em um hotel e anotei o nome, torcendo para que ela ainda estivesse ali.

Dirigi o mais rápido que eu podia, respirando fundo, meus dedos a todo o momento apertando o volante. Cheguei ao hotel alguns minutos depois, já estacionando e correndo para dentro do mesmo.

- Olá – disse, sorrindo um pouco. A moça da recepção sorriu também. – Eu gostaria de saber se você poderia ligar para o quarto de Bella Swan.

- Hmmm, senhor... está tarde – murmurou, piscando. Segurei-me para não revirar os olhos. – Ainda é de madrugada.

Inclinei-me mais no balcão, sorrindo torto.

- Pode quebrar esse galho? – sussurrei. – Eu realmente preciso falar com ela.

Ela piscou alguma vezes, mas por fim assentiu. Fiquei ali, esperando, enquanto ela puxava o telefone e o colocava no ouvido, digitando algumas coisas.

- Alô? Desculpe acordá-la, senhorita Swan, mas alguém aqui parece que tem muita pressa em conversar com você... Quem? – Ela fez uma pausa e me olhou. – Como você se chama, querido?

Sorri.

- Edward Cullen.

Ela tornou a assentir.

- Edward Cullen – disse ao telefone. – Hmmm... Posso falar para ele subir, então? Certo. Ok.

Ela desligou o telefone e voltou para mim, ainda sorrindo.

- Quarto 305, pode subir – piscou.

Agradeci e corri até o elevador, revirando os olhos ao pensar na mulher da recepção piscando. Apertei o botão do terceiro andar, minha perna batendo ansiosamente contra o chão, minha mão direita passeando contra o cabelo de minuto em minuto. Eu veria Bella. Eu conversaria com ela, mesmo não tendo ideia do que iria falar.

Saí do elevador assim que as portas se abriram, meus olhos buscando o número _305_. Andei até o meio do corredor e parei diante da porta, respirando fundo. Eu a veria. Ela estaria diante de mim dentro de alguns segundos.

O que eu falaria?

Estendi a mão, pronta para bater à porta quando a mesma se moveu, revelando _Bella_. Meus olhos subiram de seus pés descalços, passaram por suas pernas despidas, seu short _jeans _e pela sua camisa branca e larga, onde estava escrito _Fresh_, para enfim pararem em seu rosto. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e seus olhos estavam arregalados, ansiosos, seus dentes superiores mastigando o lábio inferior.

Nenhum de nós disse nada enquanto ela se afastava, um convite silencioso para eu entrar. Adentrei o quarto, olhando a cama de hotel um pouco bagunçada. Olhei o pequeno sofá e a poltrona que tinham ali, assim como uma mesa, onde um notebook repousava. Uma porta estava aberta, mostrando um pouco do banheiro e havia uma outra fechada, que eu julguei ser o _closet_.

Voltei-me para ela, que se encontrava parada próxima a porta ainda, seus lindos olhos castanhos ainda arregalados.

- Edward... – murmurou. – Eu...

Avancei até a ela, pressionando seu corpo na porta e mergulhando minha língua em sua boca. Ela correspondeu alguns segundos depois, gemendo entre o beijo e passando seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, puxando-me para mais perto dela.

Infiltrei minhas mãos em sua camisa, acariciando suas costas e subindo até o sutiã. Apertei seus seios em conchas, por cima do sutiã e gemi ao escutar o gemido alto que escapou de seus lábios. Queria puxá-la para meu colo, jogá-la na cama e me perder nela.

Porém, eu não podia. Nós tínhamos que conversar primeiro. Beijei-a durante mais alguns segundos, retirando minhas mãos de seu sutiã e passando-as novamente para as costas, agora por cima da blusa. Por fim, suspirei, quebrando o beijo, encarando seus lábios inchados, seus olhos febris de desejo.

- Nós temos que conversar.

**Bella POV.**

Foi um pouco difícil dormir naquela noite. Consegui tal coisa somente após meia noite e esperava poder permanecer na cama até mais tarde naquele dia. Entretanto, acordei no meio da madrugada escutando o telefone tocar. Franzi a testa, completamente confusa, mas estendi o braço, resmungando um pouco, torcendo para que não fosse nada de grave.

Ouvir da recepcionista que Edward estava ali, que ele queria subir... Foi simplesmente surreal.

Corri para o banheiro assim que desliguei o telefone, escovando meus dentes e meu cabelo ao mesmo tempo. Puxei o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e corri até o _closet_, puxando um short _jeans_ e colocando por cima da minha calcinha. Peguei o sutiã que eu deixara na cadeira quando fui dormir e coloquei-o por baixo da blusa. Caminhei até a porta, parando diante dela e respirando fundo, tentando controlar minha respiração.

Será que ele tinha visto o CD? Ou será que ele tinha vindo aqui me devolver e dizer para eu não procurá-lo nunca mais?

Abri a porta, vendo-o ali. E nada mais naquele momento importava. Deixei que ele entrasse, sem saber como falar alguma coisa. E quando tentei, ele simplesmente me empurrou contra a porta e me deu um beijo.

Um beijo apaixonado.

E então ele se afastou, dizendo que precisávamos conversar. E eu somente assenti, sem saber o que dizer.

- Não é que eu não quero, mas... – Ele gaguejou, sua mão passando pelo seu cabelo e deixando-o ainda mais bagunçado. – É que parece que a gente sempre faz _isso_ e depois alguma coisa dá errado...

Sorri um pouco.

- Tudo bem, Edward – murmurei. – Eu entendo.

Caminhei até a poltrona e me sentei ali, puxando minhas pernas para cima. Apontei o sofá para Edward e esperei até que ele estivesse sentado para começar a falar.

- Então... – comecei. – Eu... hmmm... Você está aqui para?...

- Eu li o livro que você escreveu – sussurrou. – Eu, bem, estou um pouco surpreso... E...

- E? – incentivei, mordendo o lábio inferior com força.

- Eu lhe devo desculpas – disse tão rápido que eu precisei parar por um momento e ver se eu tinha entendido certo. – Eu estava meio que com raiva e magoado por você não ter me contado nada, não ter me procurado, que te julguei... Não deixei que você falasse.

"Ler tudo o que você escreveu me ajudou a entender muita coisa. Me fez te admirar ainda mais, também. Nunca seria capaz de passar por tudo o que passou, Bella, e nesse momento... eu sinto tanto orgulho de você que palavras me faltam. Não sei bem o que te dizer e talvez tenha me perdido na primeira palavra, mas... eu só meio que precisava dizer algo. E precisava estar aqui _agora_, com você."

Engoli em seco, sentindo as lágrimas tomando conta de meu rosto. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Eu...

- Não, por favor. – Edward ergueu a mão, me interrompendo. – Só... só me deixe terminar de falar.

- Eu tentei, por meses – sussurrou –, te esquecer. Nunca saí com outras mulheres, porém. Acho que isso nem passou pela minha cabeça. Eu só me mergulhei no trabalho, acreditando que um dia o fato de você estar morta se fixaria em minha mente e em meu coração, e eu poderia seguir em frente.

"Só que eu estava errado. Você estava sempre lá, não importava aonde eu estivesse... E quando eu descobri que você estava viva, eu só não sabia o que pensar, o que fazer e muito menos sabia o que exatamente estava sentindo naquele momento."

- Eu entendo, Edward – sorri. – De verdade. Sei que passou por muito e não ajudou o fato de eu ter mentido, mas já que você leu o livro, pode entender por que eu tinha tanto medo de você se aproximar.

Ele assentiu. Nós então tornamos a ficar em silêncio, ninguém certo do que deveria ser dito.

- Você acha que a gente pode fazer isso funcionar? – indagou, alguns minutos depois. – Quer dizer, a gente passou por muito e eu não sei mais como você se sente, então queria que soubesse que eu ainda te amo. Ainda mais do que antes e eu realmente não sei como tal coisa é possível.

Deixei que as lágrimas escorressem, meu coração acelerando com as palavras dele. _Eu ainda te amo_. _Ainda mais do que antes_.

- Eu sempre te amei, Edward – murmurei. – Sempre. Mas você sabe que minha vida ainda vai ficar maluca por alguns tempos, não sabe? Eu estou literalmente fugindo de jornalistas...

Ele sorriu, saindo do sofá e se ajoelhando diante de mim. Suas mãos começaram a acariciar minhas pernas despidas, seus dedos roçando de leve minhas coxas. Suspirei pesadamente, jogando a cabeça para trás e aproveitando mais daquele toque; aquele toque que eu tanto sentia a falta.

- A gente vai dar um jeito – sussurrou. – Fiquei tanto tempo sem você, Bella, e mesmo quando estivemos juntos haviam tantas limitações. Não me peça para me afastar nem por um minuto mais. Estou cansado de ficar longe de você.

Sorri, ainda de olhos fechados. Desci minhas mãos do meu colo e entrelacei seus dedos nos meus, puxando-o para cima. Os lábios de Edward se encontraram com os meus de imediato, suas mãos me puxando para o seu colo. Nós ficamos ali, ajoelhados no chão simplesmente nos beijando, matando toda aquela saudade que sentíamos um do outro.

- Eu te amo tanto – murmurei. – Tanto.

Ele mordiscou meu queixo, suas mãos passeando pelas minhas costas.

- Eu também te amo, Bella. Demais.

Afastei-me um pouco, deixando que ele retirasse a blusa que eu usava. Seus olhos brilharam quando viram meu sutiã e ele logo estava beijando a curva de meus seios, fazendo com que eu gemesse alto.

De repente, Edward se pôs de pé, puxando-me para seu colo e me levando até a cama. Ele deitou por cima de mim, um sorriso nos lábios, os olhos verdes brilhando de forma intensa. Movi minha mão, meus dedos acariciando seu rosto, demorando em cada detalhe. Naquela noite, éramos só nós dois. Não havia necessidade de ter pressa nem nada do tipo. Tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo.

Desci minhas mãos e comecei a tirar sua camisa. Ele se afastou um pouco, aproveitando para retirar os tênis e as meias também. Voltou a se deitar em cima de mim e por um momento ficamos ali, apenas nos olhando, apenas nos acariciando. Apenas curtindo o momento.

Foi calmo, foi único, foi intenso. Os beijos mais demorados, as carícias prolongadas... Cada detalhe que eu guardaria comigo sempre. Quando terminou, Edward rolou para o meu lado, me puxando para os seus braços e depositando selinhos ao longo de meus ombros e rosto.

Seus olhos foram se fechando, sua respiração se tornando pesada aos poucos. Eu fiquei acariciando seu rosto, seus cabelos, seus ombros. Mal conseguia acreditar que agora estaria começando uma nova história, um novo capítulo.

E dessa vez eu estaria com ele.

Aconcheguei-me mais contra seus braços, apoiando minha cabeça em seu peito. Depositei um beijo no local onde ficava seu coração, deitando minha cabeça ali logo em seguida, sentindo a batida contra minha orelha. Suspirei, não imaginando um cenário onde eu estaria mais feliz.

Fechei meus olhos, deixando para pensar nas outras coisas depois. Sabia que ainda tínhamos de dar um jeito de ter paz com os jornalistas e que ele ainda tinha que explicar tudo para a família dele.

Porém, não importava o que acontecesse, agora seríamos nós dois _juntos_.

* * *

N/A: Yey! Último capítulo, infelizmente! ): Semana que vem trarei o epílogo e uma nova fanfic para vocês! Ela já está concluída, então, devo postar um capítulo por dia (;

Até lá! Espero que gostem.


	20. Epílogo

Os raios solares batiam diretamente no rosto da morena, fazendo-a resmungar. Rolou na cama, escondendo a cabeça no travesseiro e tentando voltar a dormir. Porém, agora que já estava acordada, sabia que seria praticamente impossível. Tentou durante mais quinze minutos e o sono não voltou, fazendo-a suspirar. Empurrou, por fim, as cobertas para o lado, bocejando e se esticando um pouco.

Olhou para a vista à sua frente, um sorriso se esticando em seus lábios. Puxou as pernas, dobrando-as e apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos. Aparentemente, ela e _seu marido_ haviam esquecido uma das portas do quarto entreaberta, então era por isso que ela acordara antes da hora. Apreciou um pouco da vista, de repente louca para dar uma caminhada.

Levantou-se, enrolando o lençol ao redor de si, sorrindo ao ver Edward completamente espalhado na cama, de bruços. O lençol cobria até sua cintura, deixando as costas nuas.

Mordeu o lábio por um momento, sem saber se o acordava para dar uma caminhada com ela. Desistiu, entretanto, pensando nas suas atividades durante a madrugada; ele deveria estar cansado. Aproximou-se, por fim, depositando um selinho rápido nas costas do marido e fechou a porta do quarto, assim o sol não o incomodaria.

Caminhou até o banheiro e tomou um banho rápido, apenas para terminar de acordar. Colocou um biquíni e uma roupa por cima, para logo em seguida puxar os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. Depois de pronta, voltou para o quarto, rindo suavemente ao encontrar Edward ainda na mesma posição.

Sabendo que ele se preocuparia por não encontrá-la junto dele na cama, pegou um bloco de notas, escrevendo ali rapidamente. Depositou o bilhete no seu travesseiro, sabendo que Edward encontraria ali.

_Fui dar uma volta. Estarei de volta em breve._

_Te amo._

_Sua Sra. Cullen._

Pegou seus óculos, abrindo a porta um pouco, para que pudesse passar. Tornou a fechá-la, virando-se e sorrindo ao sentir o sol batendo em seu rosto. Caminhou pelas passarelas, já vendo alguns casais por ali. Sorriu ao ver um casal de idosos, caminhando de mãos dadas, se perguntando se daqui uns bons anos, Edward e ela seriam assim.

Por fim, chegou à praia e retirou seus tênis _Vans_, sentindo a areia contra seus dedos. Caminhou durante um tempo, decidida a comer só depois que Edward acordasse. E então sentou-se de frente para o mar, curtindo o sol, a paisagem…

Suspirou pesadamente, se perguntando se em algum momento havia deixado de sorrir. Ela e Edward estavam ali há dois dias, passando a lua de mel. Puxou suas mãos, vendo seus anéis; o de noivado e o de casamento.

- _Sra. Cullen_... – murmurou.

Tanta coisa havia acontecido desde aquela noite, a mais de um ano, que Edward fora em seu hotel de madrugada. Eles haviam dormido até tarde, almoçado no quarto, em meio a sorrisos bobos e troca de olhares. Conversaram mais, se amaram mais e, pela primeira vez, _fizeram planos_.

Foi um pouco difícil se adaptar no começo, com todos os jornalistas a perseguindo. Ela teve de se disfarçar para conseguir ir até a casa dos Cullen, somente para explicar tudo o que tinha acontecido. Bella realmente havia pensado que Esme e Carlisle iriam odiá-la por causarem tanta dor ao filho, porém isso não aconteceu. Os dois foram bem simpáticos e entenderam tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Os meses foram passando e sua vida foi entrando nos eixos. Arrumou um apartamento para morar, conseguiu um emprego na sua área, em um escritório. Ela e Edward passavam várias noites juntos, conversando sobre suas vidas, se conhecendo mais.

E em uma dessas noites, ele sugeriu que ela publicasse seu livro. Bella recusou no começo, dizendo que era mais uma forma de ela desabafar, já que passava a maior parte do tempo sozinha. Porém, depois de mostrá-lo à Rose e ela começar a insistir para que Bella publicasse também, ela encontrou uma editora e hoje era uma escritora bastante conhecida.

Sua vida na prisão fora publicada em um livro, _Guilty_, desde quando fora presa até quando foi levada à sala de execução. O epílogo mostrara Rose e ela andando pelas ruas, para se encontrarem com Jacob, o que deixou os leitores completamente malucos. Todos queriam saber o que aconteceria, quando _Joseph_ descobriria tudo.

E em breve, assim que voltasse da lua de mel, ela entregaria _Freedom _à editora e o livro seria publicado dentro de alguns meses.

Ao longo de todos esses meses que haviam passado, as coisas começaram a acalmar. Ela fizera uma coletiva e enfim, aos poucos, tudo foi se encaixando novamente. Algumas vezes uma pessoa a parava na rua e conversava com ela, porém tudo era mais tranqüilo. Conseguia sair para jantar com Edward sem algum jornalista implorando por uma entrevista.

Sua mente voltou ao momento que ele a pedira em casamento, três meses atrás. Ele fechara um restaurante, pedira ao garçom para servir seu prato e sobremesas favoritos, dançara com ela e por fim, se ajoelhara, pedindo que se tornasse sua pelo resto da vida.

Isabella sorriu, sentindo lágrimas enchendo seus olhos. Nos três meses que se seguiram, eles prepararam tudo. A escolha do vestido, do local, dos pratos, das damas de honra, dos padrinhos... Ela desejara, mais de uma vez, que seus pais estivessem ali com ela, mas tinha certeza de que estariam muito orgulhosos dela.

E agora, eles estavam ali. Partiram logo após a festa de casamento, para o local que haviam escolhido: _Resort Four Seasons_, que ficava em uma ilha, _Bora Bora_, situada na Polinésia Francesa.

E ela estava amando cada dia que passava ali, com ele: _Edward_.

Sorriu ainda mais, erguendo sua mão e o colocando no ventre. Descobrira, no dia do casamento, que em breve, dentro de sete meses, ela e Edward teriam um _filho_. Não sabia muito bem quando contaria a ele, mas sabia que seria ali. Ela só estava esperando o momento perfeito, o momento certo. Ela só sabia a poucos dias e logo... logo Edward saberia também.

Então, de repente, saiu de seus devaneios, sentindo uma pessoa sentar atrás de si, e braços a rodeando. Imediatamente seu corpo relaxou, encostando-se no peito do homem que tanto amara.

- Boa tarde, linda. – Edward sussurrou, puxando-a mais para si e depositando um beijo demorado em sua cabeça. – Eu encontrei seu bilhete... Por que não me acordou?

Bella deu de ombros, virando a cabeça um pouco para que pudesse olhá-lo.

- Eu achei que você estivesse cansado... – sussurrou, corando e fazendo com que Edward risse. – Vim dar uma volta e acho que acabei me distraindo.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Imagino – sorriu. – E então, em que estava pensando?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Em tudo o que aconteceu desde que você apareceu no hotel de madrugada – riu. – Passou tão rápido...

- Verdade... – Edward a virou cuidadosamente, puxando seu rosto para si e a beijando. – Eu te amo tanto, _Sra. Cullen_.

Isabella riu, por entre o beijo.

- Você não cansa de dizer isso, não é? – indagou.

Edward a encarou, ficando sério de repente. Observou seus olhos castanhos brilhantes, seu rabo de cavalo bagunçado, o sorriso brincalhão que tomava conta de seu rosto...

_Tão linda_.

Tão _sua_.

- É claro que não me canso de te chamar assim... – sussurrou. – Esperei tanto tempo por isso, Bella... Acho que vou dizer para sempre.

Lágrimas tomaram conta dos olhos de Bella.

- Você ainda vai me fazer chorar dizendo essas coisas tão lindas... – murmurou, fazendo com ele risse. – Vamos almoçar? Estou com um pouco de fome...

Ele assentiu, colocando-se de pé. Estendeu a mão para ela e a ajudou a se levantar, rodeando sua cintura com o braço e caminhando devagar pela praia.

- Aqui é um bom lugar – murmurou Bella, fechando os olhos por um momento. – Muito bom.

Edward assentiu.

- É verdade – riu. – Podíamos voltar todos os anos, no nosso aniversário de casamento, que tal?

Bella deu de ombros, mordendo o lábio inferior. Assentiu, sem conseguir dizer que dali um ano, eles teriam um bebê para cuidar e ela não achava que seria fácil deixá-lo para trás tão cedo.

Edward e ela almoçaram e suas mãos estavam sempre se encontrando, seus dedos entrelaçados um no outro. Comiam em meio a risadas, conversas, troca de olhares.

- E então, o que vai querer de sobremesa? – ele indagou, assim que eles terminaram de almoçar.

Bella franziu a testa, seus olhos disparando entre duas opções. Não conseguia se decidir entre o chocolate e o creme, seu estômago implorando pelos dois. Ela por fim encarou Edward.

- Não sei – suspirou. – Não consigo decidir entre esses dois.

Edward riu baixinho e acabou pedindo o de chocolate para Bella e o de creme para si. Deixou que a esposa comesse boa parte do seu, sem nem ligar para o fato de que comeria pouco da sobremesa.

- Está bom? – indagou.

Bella assentiu imediatamente, sorrindo.

- Muito bom – sorriu. Então ela parou, percebendo que consumira mais da metade da sobremesa de Edward. – Desculpe... acho que você vai ter que pedir outra.

- Não tem problema, amor – riu. – Não estou com fome mesmo...

Quando acabaram, eles decidiram caminhar um pouco, até poderem entrar no mar um pouquinho. Bella se encostou no ombro de Edward, seus olhos se fechando um pouco, deixando que ele guiasse seu corpo pela praia.

- Hmmm... Aqui é tão bom – murmurou. – Não sei se quero ir embora para casa.

Edward sorriu, puxando a cintura dela mais para si.

- É realmente bom – suspirou. – _Bora Bora_ foi uma boa escolha, não? Pena que temos que voltar. Eu quero ler a continuação do seu livro.

Bella riu alto ao ouvir a indignação na voz de Edward. Ela mantinha o livro _Freedom _em segredo, apesar de Edward já ter lido até a parte que ela ia atrás dele. Algumas coisas ela tinha mudado, tinha acrescentado outras. Uma, muito importante, ela escrevera rapidamente enquanto eles estavam no avião e Edward dormira. Poucas horas atrás descobrira sobre a gravidez e queria terminar seu livro daquele jeito. Contando sobre uma nova vida, um novo capítulo. Um capítulo em especial para ela e o marido; algo que eles criariam e contariam _juntos_.

De repente, teve uma ideia. Seus olhos arregalaram ao pensar em contar a gravidez para Edward daquele jeito. Ele lendo o livro, ele lendo o final _dele_.

- Tive uma ideia! – gritou, fazendo com que ele se assustasse. – Vamos voltar para o nosso quarto agora!

Edward a encarou durante alguns segundos, antes de um sorriso extremamente malicioso tomar conta de seu rosto. Bella revirou os olhos para ele, sabendo o que estava pensando, mas não se deixou levar naquele momento. Queria que Edward soubesse da gravidez logo, queria compartilhar cada segundo daqueles sete meses que restavam com ele.

Arrastou-o para o quarto, animada demais para se explicar melhor. Assim que chegaram, empurrou-o para a cama, deixando-o ali, sentado, enquanto corria até a bolsa e puxava o _notebook_. Não queria trazer para a lua de mel, mas Rosalie e Alice os matariam se não tirassem ao menos cinco minutos do seu tempo para postar as fotos novas.

- Pronto. – Abriu o arquivo e o colocou no colo de Edward. – Eu vou... hmmm... dar uma volta. Por que você não lê as últimas páginas do livro?

Os olhos de Edward brilharam, um sorriso nascendo em seu rosto.

- As últimas páginas? – indagou.

- Sim – deu de ombros. – Elas são importantes... Falam um pouco de nosso casamento... e outra coisinha.

Edward estreitou os olhos e assentiu.

- Quando chegarmos em casa, deixo você ler tudo, ok? – Caminhou até a porta. – Assim que terminar, vá até a praia. Vou começar a me preparar para dar um mergulho.

Edward assentiu rapidamente, seus olhos já focados na tela do computador. Bella sorriu, caminhando até o lugar que estivera mais cedo, se sentando lá, esperando por _ele._

Edward leu tudo com atenção, adorando saber o que a esposa sentira desde que ele a tinha pedido em casamento, até o momento que dissera sim. Perguntou-se, em um momento de devaneio, quando Bella tivera tempo de escrever tudo aquilo, sorrindo logo em seguida quando lembrou de ter adormecido no avião.

Enfim chegou a última página, seu coração de repente batendo rápido demais. Não era possível, era? Será que...

Engoliu em seco, seus olhos relendo mais de uma vez o que a esposa escrevera por último.

_E descobrir que eu carregava em meu ventre um pedaço de nós dois, algo que nos ligaria para sempre, me enchia de um sentimento que eu já havia experimentando antes – quando Joseph me pedira em casamento. Porém, agora, enquanto eu pousava minhas mãos em meu ventre ainda liso, esse sentimento simplesmente... tinha aumentado. E eu não acho que poderia colocar aqui, em palavras, o que eles significavam._

_Eu tinha lutado tanto por minha liberdade, havia feito tanto para conseguir ficar com Joseph novamente, sem ameaças, sem ficar com medo de uma hora para a outra, tudo acabar... E saber que estávamos começando uma família, saber disso era bom. Era perfeito. Era maravilhoso. Nós seríamos pais. Quão incrível isso soava?_

_Em breve, teríamos alguém que era _nosso._ Um bebê, um pedaço de nós dois fazendo parte do mundo. Joseph e eu tínhamos, há algum tempo, já começado um novo capítulo de nossas vidas e agora iríamos embarcar em outro. Um capítulo nosso, um pedaço nosso._

_Algo que críamos juntos. Algo que contaríamos juntos._

_Algo _nosso.

Seus olhos leram e releram aquela última parte tantas vezes que ele perdeu a conta. Ele leu, por fim, o _fim_ no canto da tela, sabendo que, para os leitores, aquele seria o fim do livro, mas para os dois... seria apenas o começo.

Fechou a tela do notebook, já correndo pelas passarelas, pedindo desculpas apressas às pessoas em quem ele acabava esbarrando. Precisava estar com Bella naquele momento, precisa puxá-la para um abraço e não soltá-la nunca mais.

Sorriu ao vê-la no mesmo local que a encontrara mais cedo, seu queixo pousado sobre os joelhos, os óculos escuros no rosto, um sorriso brincando nos lábios. Parou de correr, pensando que ela era _sua mulher_, ela estava carregando _seu bebê_, ela seria mãe dos seus filhos.

Caminhou até a ela, ajoelhando-se a sua frente. Sorriu imensamente, erguendo as mãos e as pousando em seu rosto. Puxou-o para si, dando-lhe um beijo delicado.

- Pais... – sussurrou. – Seremos pais, Bella.

Bella riu por entre as lágrimas, ajoelhando-se na praia também, abraçando-o pela cintura. Repousou a cabeça no coração do marido, fechando os olhos e deixando que aquelas batidas tomassem conta dela.

- Vamos – murmurou. – Vamos ser pais.

O sol batia nos dois, as ondas suaves traziam a água até suas pernas, mas nenhum deles ligava. Edward trouxe as mãos, entrelaçadas nas de Bella, até o ventre da esposa, acariciando-o com todo amor e carinho. Nenhuma palavra foi dita, porque não era necessário.

Ali, em meio a lua de mel dos dois, em meio a tudo o que tinham passado e enfrentado para conseguirem ficar juntos, eles trocaram um olhar e sorrindo, sabendo que somente aquilo era suficiente.

Era hora de embarcar em uma nova história, era hora de começarem um novo capítulo.

_Juntos_. Sempre _juntos_.

* * *

N/A: Obrigadinha por toda a atenção aqui, povo (; Como eu disse no capítulo passado, uma nova fanfic seria postada aqui e eu pretendo atualizá-la todos os dias, já que está concluída. O nome dela é 'Donated Life' e já está postada! Só irem ao perfil.

Besos, besos e mais uma vez obrigada!


End file.
